Oh My God
by RainWaters
Summary: When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH!
1. And It All Came Crashing Down

**Title:** Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean _A LOT_ He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

**Chapter One: And It All Came Crashing Down...**

In the smallest bedroom on the second floor next to the master bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, an ebony haired boy with startling green eyes awoke suddenly. He searched the bedside table for his glasses and placed them on his face. Looking at his alarm clock, he moaned in sleepy frustration. It was only 4:45 in the morning! Harry Potter was pissed. There was something special about Harry.

You see, he is a wizard... Not just any wizard. No, he is known as the Boy Who Lived, for when he was but one year old, he killed a very powerful dark lord named Voldemort and gained his infamous scar that was also a link to Voldemort, though few people actually knew that. Unfortunately, Voldemort hadn't died straight off. Somehow he had survived and had then proceeded to come after Harry year after year after year...until at the end of Harry's 4th year, Voldemort finally succeeded.

Using Harry's blood he resurrected himself and also killed one of Harry's classmates, Cedric Diggory. Harry had been very distraught over this and went through a whole period of blaming himself. He got over this quickly (it seemed to his friends) and decided, he'd never let this happen again... but the fact still remained that the Monster had returned. It was now the summer after 4th year and... 4:45 in the morning.

Harry looked at the clock once again just to make sure he had read the numbers right and to his immense disappointment, he had. Damn Voldemort! It wasn't enough that the man...(could he even really call him that?) had hunted him down ever since he had started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Why was it always him? He just wished that one day he could sever the connection. He knew he couldn't now. It was too important. Too depended upon right now. If they only knew how much pain it brought him night after night. He slowly got out of bed to write down exactly what had happened. It seemed that Voldemort was no longer hiding his presence. He had attacked a muggle city and had made plans to attack a wizarding community. Dumbledore had to know soon. The attack that had just taken place might have been in Australia, but it was still important. He stumbled over to his desk and took out of a secret compartment some parchment, ink, and a quill.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I've had another vision of Voldemort He has attacked a city in Australia. I couldn't quite catch it, but I believe it was Perth. A lot of muggles and muggle-borns lived there... He's making plans for Phoenix, Texas over in the Americas and he put Professor Snape under Cruciatus 3 times. Once for not making the correct potion to maintain his body (could it be that the spell didn't work correctly?) and twice for not showing the proper respect immediately. I' m sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I did not want to forget._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry read the letter over to himself. It sounded very tired and wary, but that was what he was anyway. At least he had been polite and informative, if a bit terse. It would have to do. He still had one more letter to write and it would be his hardest for this one was to Professor Snape. He had left out a lot in that first letter. Mostly because he knew his Professor would try to downplay it as much as possible and he had no business telling what his Professor might not want told.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I do realize that it is quite a shock that I would be writing to you, but I've got to tell you that you've got to be more careful than you already are. I know exactly what you're thinking, but for one minute, could you forget what my father and the Marauders did to you in the past? Please, sir, because what I have to say to you is very important and you have to promise to hear me out and take me seriously. I don't know if Professor Dumbledore has told you, but I have a connection with Voldemort through my scar. Through this connection, I am able to see glimpses of his current situations. Usually it happens when he is experiencing intense emotions such as anger and much to my displeasure excitement. I feel it each and every time anyone is put under 'Crucio' or 'Avadaed'._

_My warning, Professor Snape must be heeded. I'm telling you to be, if possible, more careful. I mean, walk on eggshells. I've taken walk after walk through that monster's mind and what I've seen isn't pretty. He's starting to suspect something about you. That little display you put on earlier this morning only complicated matters. What were you thinking, Sir? If I were forced to make any comment from your perspective, I'd say that what you did was almost a Gryffindorish thing to do. Sir, really, how much more bloody obvious can you get? No offence intended of course, Professor._

_I felt something within you break and I'll assume your 'insolence' was a defense mechanism to keep whatever you had left in tact. You're the strongest person I know, Professor. Yes, even stronger than Professor Dumbledore. I don't want to see you fall. Voldemort is looking forward to this and I'm afraid of what he might do. I know it's pretty daunting to realize that I would be saying all this to you, but remember what I said earlier. Don't believe for one minute that anything I've said is untrue. Thank-you, Professor Snape, for your time and your attention. It was most appreciated._

_Harry Potter_

Harry woke up Hedwig and gave her a sleepy apologetic look as she gave him the 'Evil Owl Eye'.

"Sorry, girl, but I need you to take these to Hogwarts as soon as possible." Hedwig, being the smart creature that she is, could sense the wariness in her master's tone and gave him a friendly nip and stuck out her leg. Harry smiled at her and tied the two pieces of parchment onto her leg and watched as she flew out the window.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus Snape, Potions Master, teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, idol of Slytherin house, bane of Gryffindor house, undercover agent, and most appreciated member of the Order of the Phoenix, nearly had a heart attack as he received a letter from his worst enemy's son, Harry Potter. If possible, he was even more surprised when the letter actually made sense, and imagine his shock, made him feel for a miniscule second just a bit guilty. The letter just smacked of Lily Evans in every respect. He could never exactly figure out how she could be so damn polite even when in full reprimanding mode, but the boy couldn't possibly have known how he felt.. He couldn't have possibly seen all of that. He felt Crucio? No, not possible. Without the potion, even the after effects would have one in pain for days... Maybe there was more to Harry Potter than he had originally thought.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Boy! Down here, this instant!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." It was now 9 o' clock p.m. in Little Whinging, Surrey. All residents were looking forward to a lovely dinner and then a night of rest and relaxation. Why not? A beautiful night like this? It screamed Sleep! Except one. Harry Potter stood in front of the stove of Number 4 Privet Drive, cooking dinner for his muggle relations. Not by choice, of course. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to the nightmare he had had this morning. He shuddered, that had been the most horrible thing he had witnessed. His mind snapped back to his work when he heard his aunt's shrill voice in the living room.

"Oh! Here's my Dinky Duddiekins!" she gushed. Harry thought he was going to be sick. He put a pot of water to boil on the stove and sank back into his meditative state. All of a sudden the water in the pot began to ripple and before Harry even registered what that meant, Dudley was racing into the kitchen. Harry was pushed into the stove as the bulking mass ran by him. Unfortunately for him, this movement caused the pot of boiling water to fall on his left hand, burning his hand and causing it to blister badly. Dudley turned around as he heard his cousin scream in agony, his piggy eyes widening. He began to laugh with his six bellies jiggling furiously. Hearing the scream, Harry's aunt and uncle burst into the kitchen wanting to know if their precious Dudders was hurt in any way. When they saw him, they instantly relaxed and turned their attention upon the other boy in the room. They sneered at him nastily, noticing the burns on his hand, but not really caring. They did, however, notice the fact that he had not finished making their dinner yet.

"Boy, what do you think you are doing?" Uncle Vernon started.

"Slacking off as usual," Aunt Petunia continued.

"Can't you do anything right, you freak! I won't tolerate your insubordination under my roof!" As Vernon began yelling, Harry could feel a sharp pain from his scar. It blocked out all pain in his hand but, if given the choice, Harry would have gladly accepted the pain in his hand for his head. It was throbbing! That could only mean one thing. He ran out of the kitchen startling his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, darted through the living room, and bounded up the stairs; two by two. Harry slid through the door of his room and slammed it shut. By this time, Uncle Vernon had made it out to the living room.

"Boy! What do you think you're doing?" Vernon shouted getting very red in the face. "Get back down here and finish making us our dinne-"

He was interrupted, however, as front door was blown off its hinges. Men holding sticks, who had on funny black clothes and who were also wearing unusual masks swarmed into the Dursley household. If Vernon hadn't been angry before, then he was certainly angry now. He was blue with rage and you could see the little puffs of steam that were coming out of his ears.

"Now you just see here! What are you doing in my house! I will not stand for this! I'll call the au-" Vernon was shut up as the Killing Curse shot his way and he was instantly dead.

"Now," sad a figure with a silky aristocratic voice. Blond hair could be seen in stark contrast to what he was wearing. "Where is Harry Potter?" The shivering bulk of lard that was Dudley stepped forward from his hiding place behind his mother and puffed out his chest, making him seem even more disgustingly huge than he already was. He sneered now.

"Oh, is that piece of filth all you want? Take him! We never wanted him here in the first place. My...late father tried to beat the freakishness out of him, but it didn't work. Then they took him off to that freak school and we hoped we'd never have to see his abnormal self again. But he came back every summer! We don't want him here. By all means, take him. He's upstairs, second bedroom on the left, the good for nothing lazy lout!" Dudley finished his brief monologue and smiled in, what he thought, was a winning way. Petunia stood in the background, her face shining with pride and happy tears making their way down her, I'd say horse like face, but that would be an insult to horses. Lucius looked at them in disgust and he _almost_ pitied Potter. This was disgusting. Muggles had no right to treat wizards in this way! Absolutely despicable.

"Crucio," he said slowly. Petunia and Dudley began to scream and convulse in pain. "Filthy muggles. At least they told us what we needed to kn-"

"Crucio.**Crucio._Crucio._**" Lucius was cut off by those words. He turned back to see that one of his Death Eaters had decided to cause the muggles even more pain.

"Severus, although our master will be pleased that you have taken an active role in the prevention of muggle pollution, we have more pressing matters at hand. You can torture them all you want after we get the boy." Severus looked up, shocked out of his own little world of mutilation and pain. How dare these _muggles_ hurt _his_ Harry...? Wait a minute when had Potter become _His_ and when had he become Harry? He pondered this as he gave a curt nod to Lucius and then snarled down at the remaining Dursleys, giving them a swift kick. The Death Eaters started up the stairs.

After Harry had bolted up the stairs and slammed the door, he had proceeded to pull out his shrunken trunk which he had never opened anyway, his wand from the secret panel under his bed, and his broom from the closet. Right when he was about to dash out a note to Professor Dumbledore, he heard a 'Crucio' from downstairs and the Death Eaters beginning to start up the stairs. Ministry of Magic be damned! He looked around his sparse bedroom and spotted a box of WWW products. He could have kissed Fred and George if they had been there. He opened his door and levitated some of the products along the stairs. That would at least stall them for a moment. At least long enough for him to write a note to Dumbledore. No sooner had he thought that, an explosion could be heard outside of his door.

"He's booby-trapped the stairs!" someone cried. Harry was in a panic. He quickly freed Hedwig from her cage while writing 'Help' on a piece of parchment. He tied it to her leg and she nipped his fingers in a way that clearly said 'Don't get killed' and flew out the window. He was just preparing to do so himself when his door was blasted open and six very angry and very electric blue looking Death Eaters showed up in his doorway. Harry turned around slowly.

"So... I take it your not fans of the color blue..." Harry said. Lucius growled.

"Er, I'll take that as a 'no'..." Harry said hesitantly.

Lucius growled again and without preamble shot a curse towards Harry. Harry expecting this move was one step ahead of him.

"Scutum!" he shouted. A silvery blue shield snapped up quickly and the curse that had been shot at him dissolved into it. The other five Death Eaters stared on with mouths wide open. Could the Potter boy be that powerful? Blue was the highest level of magic possible! What the hell did silver mean? To have a shield that color...

"Well, Potter, it appears they do teach you something at that school of yours, but it's not enough. Expelle!" Harry's shield flickered, but did not break. This time four other Death Eaters joined in.

"Expelle!" They all shouted together. The magnified Spell hit the shield and this time it disappeared quickly in an explosion of silver blue light.

"This is definitely not good," Harry said as he jumped out of the way of three more spells that, had they hit, would have him crippled for life. He did a backflip over his bed and landed behind a Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater collapsed to the ground unconcious. "One down, five to go."

Clapping startled him from his thoughts and he groaned. He was suddenly glad that the Dursleys had made him sign up with Dudley for Martial Arts and Gymnastics at the beginning of the summer.

"That was very good...but its not good enough." Harry leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, looking at his nails in a bored fashion.

"Tsk, tsk, Lucius. Don't you remember what happened the last time you said something to that extent?" Harry drawled.

"Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" Harry fired not giving Lucius time to respond. Three more Death Eaters went down, their wands flying to Harry who quickly broke them in rapid succession

"My, my, my, Potter. That was a very Slytherin thing to do." Lucius began to fire spells every which way, not noticing that the only other concious Death Eater in the room wasn't helping him in anyway. Suddenly one of Lucius' curses hit Harry and he collapsed in pain.

_This is bad_, Harry thought to himself. _Very bad._

Severus Snape was amazed. The boy had done so well, but Severus could tell he was getting fatigued. It was in the way he carried himself. After all, he was still young and had not magically matured yet. Now, the life changing decision. Harry was down for the count and Lucius had that look on his face that clearly said _'I'ma gonna get you! Tee hee! Let the pain and suffering begin!_' He could either Stupefy Lucius, therefore confirming his status of traitor or he could do nothing and maintain his status only to later be taken aside by Albus who would gut him and hang him up on the wall for Fawkes to peck at. Not only that, but the man would probably do it with that damnable twinkle in his eyes! He sighed, preparing himself. Just as he raised his wand, he was thwarted by...presents?

A/N:

Scutum- Shield

Expelle- Banish

I go to a Latin school, what else...

As for the Romance aspects of this fic, I'm hoping to get a little perspective into that next chapter.

Well, that was my first chapter of my first ever fic! I hope ya'll enjoyed it.. Please Read and Review.. Pretty Please?

My muses are in overdrive so I'm going to go start on a new chapter... My goal is at least 7 reviews! Help a sistah out!

Until then

4eva

RainWaters


	2. Picking Up the Pieces

**Title:** Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:**SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean _A LOT_ He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

A/N:

You would _not_ believe my surprise when I got my first **8** reviews! I was so happy! I thank my **8** reviewers:

**_Mortis-Exspectare-Tu:_**Yay! My Very first Reviewer! HUGS

**_Goldenpaw:_**wink It shall be all explained in this chapter. Hehe.

**_Calani:_**Thank-You!

**_Kitala:_**Thanks! Hopefully my muses will continue to inspire me to write this.

**_Jaded Angel8:_**I am happy to be a part of the world of slash. Its about time I submitted something anyway...

**_Sadie Leigh:_**Yeah, I was pumped on chocolate and I wanted the most out of place evil laugh I could come up with, hence, _Tee Hee_ was born. Thank-you! I hope this chapter makes you happy.

**_Mikee:_**I like the fact that Vernon is no more too.

**_Hunter:_**THANKIES!

**Oh yes...as you've probably figured out, this story takes place after 4th year simply because I was (ahem) very pissed off at the 5th year book and quite frankly in my mind...it never happened. Well, enjoy!**

**ON TO THE STORY**

**Chapter Two: Picking Up the Pieces**

He sighed, preparing himself. Just as he raised his wand, he was thwarted by...presents?

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Hera could be seen running down the halls of her immense castle high up on Mt. Olympus. She burst into a room where her husband, Zeus, was sitting quietly reading his book. She climbed into his lap and began purring as if she were a kitten. Zeus looked down into her content smiling face warily. One...Two...Thre...

"TODAY IS THE DAY!" Hera squealed happily, destroying any semblance of peace and quiet. Zeus inwardly groaned. _Who gave her chocolate and why?_

"Yes, today is the day we get Harry," he said calmly in his deep rolling voice, hoping it would calm her down as well. There was amusement in his voice though and she grasped on that.

"I'm just so happy! Can we go now? Can we? Can we? Can we? Please!" She gave him a deep passionate kiss. And Zeus, king of the gods, wielder of lightning, mightiest of mighty – melted.

"Alright, we can go get Harry now."

"Yaaaaaaay!" Zeus watched as his wife zipped in and out of the room, shaking his head. "Presents! Of course, how could I forget those? I think 600 should do? Is that enough? Zeus, you know those horrible muggles have never given him anything! Nevermind, it'll have to do. Now, the cake? No, it wouldn't fit..." Soon, though, she was finished and they were on their way.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Literally hundreds of presents began to rain down from the ceiling, temporarily burying Severus and Lucius alike while also destroying whatever curse Lucius had had on Harry. Harry stood up slowly. Through the pain, one could easily see the confusion which was clearly written upon his face. Lucius had just dug himself out of one of the mountains of gifts, when he was run over by a gold and silver blur. It was this sight that Severus dug himself out to find. To his surprise the thing that still looked like a blur, even though he was pretty sure it had stopped moving, started talking.

"Harrrrrry! Oh! It's been soooooo long! Look how you've grown! I know your birthday isn't for another two days, but I couldn't help myself. Merlin knows those horrid muggles have never given you a thing except for maybe a bruise or two and this stunted growth thing..."

Severus was shocked! Had the thing even taken a breath...? It was about that time that the implications of those words hit him. Never received a present from his blood relatives...only bruises? So… he hadn't read the whale's words wrong! _HIS_ Harry had been abused! This wasn't the way things were supposed to be for Ha-Potter. Harr-POTTER was supposed to be spoiled rotten, big-headed, and reared on stories of all his father's crazy antics. Not like this. Severus was aware of himself _hoping_ that the Dursleys were still alive, so that he could torture them some more. Then again, after four Crucios, they wouldn't be. Severus held back the incredible urge to cackle. He tuned back in as the hyper thing began to speak again.

"Oh, and I know that Snape dude didn't make things any better for you! Seriously now! Verbal abuse is just as damaging as physical abuse! He of all people should now that!" Severus did know that and in Hott...woe...Harr...Pott-forget it, Harry's case had conveniently forgot. He was such an idiot. This guilt he felt now was truly immense.

"Mum?" Harry questioned. If possible the now confirmed woman squeezed him tighter.

"Yes! Harry, it's me!" Severus' jaw dropped. That wasn't possible! Lily was a calm, tempered woman except when she ate chocolate...nevermind. But, still! This couldn't be Lily! Lily Potter had died almost 15 years ago. While he was still pondering and the supposed Lily Potter was still babbling to a shocked Harry, no one noticed as Lucius got up and muttered a curse, sending it straight in Hott...now he's got me doing it, Harry's direction. Severus broke out of his thoughts just in time to see it... stopped? Could things get any stranger? And the answer is YES! Things can get way stranger.

"I'd thank you not to curse my wife and son while their backs are turned," a powerful voice from the opposite corner of the room said. Severus' head swiveled around so quickly he should've gotten whip lash. It couldn't be and yet there he was. Snape's worst enemy, alive and kicking. Impossible! This had to be some kind of very wrong wicked warped dream. He pinched himself and... it hurt, damnit! Then this wasn't a dream. James Potter merely waved his hand and Lucius went flying into the wall his wand flying fast away in the other direction. Lucius fell to the floor in a crumpled mess.

"Man! That felt good!" James shouted with a bright smile on his face. "Harry! My boy! You've grown into a man, albeit a short one. Come here and give your father a hug!" Harry stared blankly at him, his eyes strangely dark.

"This is all a dream. It has to be."

"No, Harry!" Lily said. "It's not a dream. It's really us!" His real mom and dad had died when he was only a year old. How could this possibly be them? Was this some kind of trick to get Harry to go with the Death Eaters. Well, he wasn't falling for it. His eyes darkened even more and a bark of sharp laughter escaped his lips.

What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Do you think you're funny?" He asked stepping out of the woman's arms. "Do you think its funny to mock me? Taunt me with things I can't have? Love I can't feel?"

"Harry?" Lily stepped closer. Severus felt a tear come to his eye and hastily wiped it away. _God, feelings were annoying… _"Harry, we are who we say we are."

Harry gave a chilling laugh, still holding his wand.

"My parents are dead. If they were alive, don't you think they would've come to get me by now? Screw it! Anyone who truly knew Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would've been here on my very first birthday here. A Death Eater attack is what someone who didn't know my family would choose as the perfect rescue time."

"But Harry! We wanted to come and get you, but we couldn't! You don't understand!" Lily shouted in a very distressed tone of voice.

"I don't understand! How naive do you think I am? How much is Voldemort paying you to get me to him?"

"Voldemort isn't behind this, Harry. It's really us." James walked over and put his arms around Lily. "You don't understand now, but you will. Come with us."

"And you think that I'm just going to allow you to bring me off to some strange place without a fight?" James said nothing. He held up his hand and with a flash of bright light all three were gone.

_Woe!_ That is all one Severus Snape could think as he stared at the spot where his love and the supposed Lily and James Potter had been. He shook himself out of his self-imposed stupor. Had that really been Lily? His best and only friend from so long ago. He suddenly heard voices from downstairs. Aurors no doubt. He'd contemplate later. He looked around the room and noticed the still unconscious Lucius. The temptation to leave him was so strong, but he levitated the man anyway and apparated away just as the Aurors burst into the room. His last thought before he apparated was:_ Man, is Albus gonna have a field day with this._

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

After an invigorating session with the Dark Lord, where he had blamed everything on the unconscious Lucius as he was in no state to defend himself and got off with being put under Crucio for 2 minutes which was practically a slap on the hands, Severus Snape could be found walking the many halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon he found himself in front of a Stone Gargoyle which looked at him expectantly.

"Chocolate Carrots" The Stone Gargoyle nodded and jumped aside, a door opening where it had just been. Vaguely he wondered where and why the Headmaster had picked up that particular food. Severus stepped onto the moving staircase. He wondered exactly how he should tell Albus of the events that had just transpired. By the time he reached the door of the man's office, all he had was a jumbled mess of bits and pieces. He'd find away to make them sound halfway intelligible. He always did. He had just raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard Albus' voice.

"Come in, Severus." Severus shook his head from side to side. Albus always knows. He'd pay to see the man flabbergasted. He opened the door and was awarded with a pair of eyes staring right at him. Not just any kind of eyes either. The blasted things were twinkling! And this wasn't even normal twinkling. This was Twinkling Full Throttle! Severus had the feeling that given the chance Albus would've been bouncing off the walls singing 'I know something you don't know' and given the fact that he didn't wear anything under his robes...he shuddered. Scary thought indeed. He'd never be the same again. The point was that if the twinkling was that intense, Albus _must_ know something.

"Albus? What do you know?" The direct approach had always worked for him.

"Now, now, dear boy. I do believe you do have something to tell me, not the other way around! Sit! Skittle?" Albus held out a plate of obnoxiously colored candies.

"No, no," Severus said filing the occurrence later for examination.

"Well? What happened? I notice your not in to bad a shape." Albus looked at him in a scrutinizing way. He hated how the man could make him feel so unsettled with just a look. He sighed. Better to get it all over with at the same time.

"The boy is gone, Albus." The twinkle faded ever so slightly.

"What do you mean, Severus? Tell me everything." And that's exactly what he did. The events that occurred next were truly monumental. Albus Dumbledore was flabbergasted. In all the years Severus had known the formidable wizard, the man had always knew what to say, the answer to every question...but now...The twinkle that usually dominated Albus' eyes was gone and the smile had turned into a foreboding frown. Even his demeanor had changed from an all-knowing one to naught but a sagging thoroughly confused one.

"Albus, whats wrong?"

"Severus, do you know why those wards were put on Harry's house?"

"To keep Voldemort from finding him, Albus. That's what you told us." Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm afraid that was only a benefit, Severus. The real reason those wards are around Harry's residence is to keep the extent of Harry's true power in."

"Why did you keep this away from us? Didn't you think it would have benefited us?"

"Well, I couldn't have foreseen these events taking place. I didn't think the wards would ever fall. Only the strongest of individuals could break them. Other than myself, the only people possible would be Voldemort or James and Lily Potter."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus walked into his personal chambers after that exasperating talk with Albus. He would never figure the man out. He fingered the bump on his head where one impossibly large present had hit him. That brought his mind to the blur that had been Lily Potter. How could it be that she was still alive when he had seen her dead body? Touched her cold and lifeless hands. Lily had been his best friend in Hogwarts years. She would have told him if she was alive, wouldn't she?

And then there was the whole thing about Harry...dammit Potter! Severus honestly didn't know where he stood with the boy anymore, no not boy.. man. He still couldn't believe that he had not recognized the signs before.. He had been like him once. The fact that Harry had managed to keep such a high level of self-confidence and self-worth with such innocence was simply astounding. He really didn't know why he felt this way. All he knew was that he did and he was sure as hell going to do something about it. With that firm resolution planted in his mind. To protect what was his. He changed into some emerald green silk pajama bottoms muttered a spell to blow out the candles that dimly lit his room and placed his wand under his pillow. It seemed that he had fallen asleep before his eyes had even fully closed. The rest of the night was filled with dreams of an unbearable loss.

**A/N:**

THAT'S RIGHT 2004! IN YOUR FACE! To my readers so sorry it took so long! For all you LOTR readers the chocolate carrots were for you! TILL CHAPTER 3! (muah)

Until then

4 eva

Rainwaters


	3. Building A Picture

**Title:** Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

**Chapter Three: Building A Picture...**

The rest of the night was filled with dreams of an unbearable loss.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Shhh! I think I hear someone coming!"

"Everyone, take your places."

"You can't hide here! _I'm_ hiding here!"

"Push over, dolt. There's room for two."

"Are the candles on the cake supposed to be lit?"

"No, put them out. Quick!"

"The knob is turning! Lights!" There was a hush. The door was opened and the profile of three people could be seen in the doorway. The lights clicked back on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Harry!" A chorus of voices shouted. A person dressed in nothing but pink rushed towards Harry, who was looking quite shell shocked, and attached herself to him.

"Oh! Harry! I haven't seen you since you were 1 year old, running around in your birthday suit shouting the first words that Ares ever taught you, Git Face, at the top of your lungs." Harry looked down at the woman clinging to his person. She had blonde hair and overly bright pink eyes. Kind of freaky if you asked Harry, who was desperately trying to free himself from this unknown attacker.

Just when he thought he was almost free, the woman dragged him closer in a bear hug some would call strangling...but that's only some. Then again, he couldn't breathe. He was aware of the woman talking, but you know how that air deprivation thing is. It was getting to him.

"Aphrodite! Let Harry go! He can't breathe!" Aphrodite looked sheepish, but only for a second. She loosened her Death Hol-… Embrace on Harry a bit.

"I'm so happy you're finally home!" She finally let go, spinning around. "We can do so much together."

Aphrodite took a look at Harry, as there was a certain lack of enthusiasm. He had a disbelieving disgruntled look across his face. She looked back up at James and Lily.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?

"No." She went back over to Harry holding his face in her hands, establishing eye contact.

"Give them a chance. Listen to what they have to say, alright kid?" She ruffled his hair. "Alright people. Lets clear out. These people need to talk."

Thousands perked up at this new snippet of information. Aphrodite was not taking it though. "Did I stutter?" Groans were heard from everywhere. "Babies." With that there was a big flash of light and the room was now less empty, but still crammed with boxes of all shapes and sizes.

James moved into the room, seeming to be looking for something. He moved a present, then two, then six, uncovering a seat. He motioned for Lily and Harry to come join him as he moved another present resulting in a monstrous present slide. On the upside, you could actually make out the outline of the table they were sitting at and the chairs were mostly uncovered.

"Sit down, Harry..." The 'if you think its safe' hung in the air. "I'm almost certain none of these presents bite," James said sending a pointed look towards Lily, who began to rock on her heels whistling some unknown tune and looking at her nails in utter fascination (They were electric blue). But of course she wasn't guilty of anything. Never Lily Potter...AHeM.

Harry, however, did sit down although not with a little trepidation. He looked up at his supposed mother and father expectantly, resolving to at least hear whatever stupid story they had come up with.

"Alright, Harry, this is a long story so, please, no interruptions." Harry nodded his head glibly.

"Alright, when your mother and I were in school, we hated each other as Sirius and/or Remus have probably told you. There was more behind our hate for each other, though we didn't exactly know of it yet. You see, the other gods got fed up with our, your mother and I's, constant fights and decided that something had to be done about it. They went to Aphrodite, the woman who glomped you earlier and who is the goddess of love. She sent us down to Earth where we would learn to love each other, no matter how long it took. In true Aphrodite form, she also took away any memory of what we had been before our arrival.

When we were eleven, your mother and I received our Hogwarts letters. I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday," James said getting a strange glitter in his eyes. One might think it disturbingly similar to Albus Dumbledore's incessant twinkle.

"Honey, in godly time, it _was_ almost yesterday. Get on with the story." The glitter turned tail and ran away squealing.

"Ahem! Yes, well. To move on with the story, your mother was a right pain in the arse at eleven. She was such a know-it-all. She always had to defend the nothings and no ones, like she was their savior or something. To make it worse, when the Sorting came around she was sorted into Slytherin!" Here James was understandably smacked upside the head.

"Maybe I should continue the story," Lily suggested. "Anyhow, we went through a year of abso-bloody-lutely hating each other, until one of the strangest things happened. Somehow we got trapped in the Transfigurations classroom. We tried everything from _Alohomara_ to _Open Sesame_. Nothing worked. You can only spend so long in a room with someone without talking to them either out of desperation or frustration. So we yelled at each other, threw curses for a while, and only then did we end up having a civil conversation. We put our heads together and remembered that there was a secret passage somewhere in this room. We began tapping on the walls and soon found it. We were lucky enough that it was big enough for us to crawl out. When we stepped into the hall, we were so happy that we hugged and kissed. That incident spawned a certain understanding between the two of us and as we grew older that understanding grew into friendship and then love.

However, I would not sever my ties with Severus. I mean he was my best friend. I wasn't going to drop him. The only reason he disliked James was because they were constantly picking on him and they stole me away. I _was_ his only friend. James realized the error of his ways after the whole Remus incident but it was too late and if there's one thing I know, it's that Severus holds serious grudges. I wouldn't be surprised if it were any other way with the way he grew up.

Now, here's the part I bet you've been waiting for. On the night of October 31st, your father and I did not die, Harry. We're so sorry that we had to leave you, but Fate said that Voldemort was out of our control. He was dealing in your jurisdiction now. When the Killing Curse hit us, our mortal bodies died and our souls ascended back here to Olympus. No one probably told you this, because of course no one knows or even remembers, but that night you were struck with lightning just as the Killing Curse hit you and I died. You see, it wasn't only my love that protected you but also your father's. I am Hera, Queen of the gods and this is Zeus, King of the gods and wielder of lightning. You are Harricles Kaden-Sebastien. You, our son, are the God of all Dark Creatures. Welcome Home."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus felt a warm body next to his. He slung an arm over the body that sent such delicious heat into his cold limbs and received a clawing for his efforts. He sat up in bed, eyes narrowed, looking over to the offensive creature that had dared to enter his domain.

_Ms. Norris._

The cat had guts. He had to admit that, but she definitely did not have brains. He gave one of his most decidedly devious grins.

A yowl of abject horror and pain would have been heard throughout the castle if not for the multiple silence charms around the place where the torture was occurring.

Two hours later a very satisfied Severus Snape stalked out of his rooms, robes billowing out behind him. He was a man on a mission. It was about time, he thought, that he paid a visit to his dear sister Scrya. Albus be damned. He wouldn't rest easy until he knew his Harry was safe. He quickly left Hogwart's grounds, not stopping to wonder what Hagrid was beaming about and apparated. He walked through the streets of Boston, stopping at a brick mansion, with a BMW parked in the driveway and the sounds of some kind of music blasting out of the house at eardrum piercing levels. This was Scrya's house alright. Severus rang the doorbell. He tapped his foot for two minutes, then rang the doorbell once again. The volume of the music was turned down and a woman of about 20 years with happy sparkling violet eyes and beautiful brown hair with blue tips that fell down to her waist stood in the doorway.

"Sevvie! Is that you?" the woman said, flinging her arms around the man. Severus growled.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He said with a smile on his face letting her know it was alright.

"Oh, Sev. You're such a stick in the mud. So, big bro, what's up and what do ya need?"

Severus raised one brow. "Well, I won't sugar coat it. Someone very dear to me is missing and I need your skills."

Scrya raised her own brow in the same fashion. It was disturbingly similar. "It's really sad that the only times you can come over here are when you need help. But if you can give me the lo-down on Sevvie's, dare I hope, BF. Maybe we can work something out." Her eyes twinkled in amusement, something she had picked up from all those baby-sitting sessions with the great Albus Dumbledore. Severus sighed. Damn that twinkle. The price was high but he had expected no less. This was going to be one hell of a reunion. He stepped into the house and Scrya closed the door with the evilest of smiles on her face.

A/N

Phew! That was tiring! But on the upside I got it out by my own personal deadline. Oh yeah! Go me!

I know, I know... This story is going kind of slow... and there's not much Sev...and people are probably very confused...BUT SEV WILL START THE NEXT CHAPTER OFF! I PROMISE!

**Reviewer Responses**

**_the-dreamer4:_** Glad I could create marvelous images for you.

**_Jaded Anglel8:_** It's crazy the things I wanna to do to the poor man. smirk

**_goldenpaw:_** Are you still confuzzled? Well, yeah you would be. I lied. The explanation was in this chapter.

**_Lady Phoenix Slytherin:_** Thank you!

**_sarit halivana:_** Thanks for pointing out the typos to me. Sooner or later, I will re-upload that chapter. Oh and Gryffindorish sounds way to cool to get rid of. Its my random making of words. You'll see it a lot. Also, I guess I forgot to mention that they were free lessons and Dudley didn't want to be the worse one there and that Harry is a quick learner. Sorry.

**_oracle:_** Woe! Did your hand hurt a lot after you wrote that? I hope this is soon enough for ya and thank you for thinking this story is awesome.

**_Mikee:_** In Sev's defense, the whole Dumbledore thing is common knowledge. Its so like Dumbledore to be um...a little _free_ about such things. As to your other questions, Only Time Will Tell.

**_athenakitty:_** Woe! That's a lot of questions. One simple answer to some of them: Yes! and the others: Well Harry will stop PMSing eventually. You can't really blame him and he will get convinced. If he doesn't, theres really no story line. Well there is, but a lot of fun stuff can't happen to him then. There will be more Sev in the next chapter.

**_CassaAndra:_** I hope this chapter satisfies you!

**_ForgeBlack:_** It probably isn't necessary, but I find that a story without it is almost naked.

**_Hunter:_** Expect a lot of twists and turns in the near future. It's just how I write.

**_Angelique Starlight:_** I know Lily's OOC but it's the good kind. She will serve as great comic relief and the fluttery act-like-a-kid in a motherly way type. Ta da! Next chapter.

**_Kaaera:_** LOL! I understand the rush! Trust me, I survive everyday on about a pound of chocolate. I hope this is out soon enough for you.

**_eternal twilight:_** Thanks, Elaine

**_Chibichiri:_** Well, I do try. Thank you.

Thanks everyone! Read and Review. You know the drill. Yah-de-yah-de-yah! And I'm out...till chapter 4 of course.

Until Then

Rainwaters


	4. Harricles KadenSebastien, The Venerable ...

**Title:** Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.  
**Summary: **When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

**Chapter Four: Harricles Kaden-Sebastien, The Venerable Fighter**

Her eyes twinkled in amusement, something she had picked up from all those baby-sitting sessions with the great Albus Dumbledore. Severus sighed. The price was high but he had expected no less.

"Alright, Sev. You know how this works. Do you have something that was his?"

"Would I come all this way if I didn't?"

"You know, Sev, that hurts. It really does," Scrya said jokingly, holding a hand to her heart as she led her brother into a plush white room.

There were sheer white silk drapes hanging from the ceiling, thrown everywhere in fact. The carpet felt soft and Severus knew it to be a mix of the two finest materials imported from France. It was also white. Runes of all kinds created a border along the walls among the top and bottom and if one looked to the ceiling they would see that the runes there formed a spiral shape that branched off to connect to the walls. When Scrya closed the door, the runes began to glow a dull orange which only added more effect to the candle lit room.

The candle light already had a devious effect as it sent licks of red, gold, and orange fire playing coltishly through the room, amplified by the silk hangings, so that they touched the walls lovingly and danced on the floor as Severus and Scrya walked. The warmth of the room and the rightness of it melted Severus' icy interior slightly and he began to think of a certain Gryffindor. He just had to have him back. He stopped when suddenly Scrya stopped. They were in the middle of the room, standing next to two plain white chairs which sat proudly on either side of a white marble and glass table.

Scrya turned to examine her brother. Though his expression had not changed since she opened the door, she still saw something. Something on her older brother's face. She looked closer. Still no facial change, but there was a slight crease between his eyes. No, that was impatience. Hmm, well she was his little sister. She would figure it out. Even if they had to stand here all day. She would spot whatever his face wasn't telling her. Her name wasn't Scrya for nothing. She had only been at it for a few seconds when she found it. It was in his hands. His clenched fists to be more precise. She looked Severus in the eyes.

"You're thinking about him. I can _not_ wait to hear this story." Severus let out a long suffering sigh.

"Can we just get on with this?" he asked in a most aggrieved tone. Scrya gave him a cheeky grin. Faint murmurings of 'demonic imps for a little sister' could be heard. Of course, Scrya's grin only grew.

"Sit down, Sev." As they sat, soft music began to play:

_I will cross the ocean for you._

_I will go and bring you the moon._

_I will be your hero, your strength._

_Anything you need._

_I will be the sun in your sky._

_I will light your way for all time._

_I promise you_

_For you I will_

Severus glared at Scrya. He seemed to be doing that a lot during this trip. The woman was as infuriating as Albus. "Are you mocking me?"

"Now, why would I do something like that? Its not like I chose the music when I saw you standing outside from my window," Scrya said in a tone that suggested that was exactly what she did.

A map of some sort appeared on the table. Even if Severus tried, he would never be able to read it. It was foreign to him. As Scrya held a Rose Quartz stone attached to a leather cord over the map, she began to chant, the stone swaying to her words and the lyrics of the song.

_**Invenie unum quis est avium.**_

_I will shield your heart from the rain._

_**Invenie unum quis est avium.**_

_I will let no harm come your way._

**_Invenie unum quis est avium._** A large magical energy could be felt rising and the Rose Quartz began to glow.

_Oh these arms will be your shelter_

_**Invenie unum quis est avium.**_

_No these arms won't let you down._ The stone began to sway frantically. Severus had seen this ritual enough times to know what she need now. He silently handed her a vial of Harry's blood and Scrya took it without asking any questions. It was true that this sort of thing only worked if you had something of the missing person's. The closer it was, the better it was. Blood, of course, was the best as it was a constant that could be mingled or masked but never changed. Scrya poured the blood over the stone and once again began to chant.

_**Invenie unum quis est avium.**_

_**Accipe quicumque quid est sui substantiae.**_

_If there is a mountain to move_ The stone began to hum. It was swaying so quickly now that it could be hardly seen and the runes on the wall were glowing brighter by the second.

_**Invenie unum quis est avium.**_

_**Accipe quicumque quid est sui substantiae.**_

_I'll move that mountain for you! I'm here for you, I'm here forever._

_**Invenie unum quis est avium.**_

_**Accipe quicumque quid est sui substantiae.**_

_I will be your fortress, strong and tall. I'll keep you, I'll stand beside you, right or wrong!_

As the song was about to head back into the chorus, the stone began to shine. First it was dim, but it was getting brighter and brighter. Soon, bright rays of light were coming from the stone, seemingly searching the map.

"MONSTRATE!" Scrya commanded. The beams stopped moving and illuminated some of the symbols on the map. Scrya's eyes clouded over.

"What do you see, Scrya?" Severus asked, knuckles white from clutching the arms of the chair so tightly.

"Emerald... Emerald eyes... Nice butt."

"Other than that!" Severus said, partly because he was anxious and partly because he was jealous. Why couldn't he see?

"Mountain, so beautiful," Scrya said in a dreamy voice. "At the very top, in the clouds."

"Yes, which mountain? Tell me!"

"The highest mountain." As soon as Severus heard that, he apparated out. He didn't realize that there was more.

"Mount Olympus." Scrya snapped out of her trance. "Fiddle Sticks! Oh well, he'll be back."

She popped a lemon skittle into her mouth and began to suck on it happily.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harry stared...no that's not the right word...goggled (ahhh, that's more like it) at his mother and father? He goggled and goggled and just for good measure goggled some more.

"Harry?" He shook himself out of the daze that the explanation had brought.

"I am going to believe you, simply because Voldemort would **_never_** be able to come up with a story that unbelievable. It is the fact that it is so unbelievable that I believe it." Lily pulled Harry into her arms.

"You'll see, sweetie." She kissed him on his forehead. "You'll see."

A loud commotion could be heard outside.

"No! You can't go in there! They're talking! Besides, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Aphrodite. Harry could tell that voice anywhere, though he had only heard it once.

"Well, doll. The US bombing Iraq is very not important compared to this. A new god! And it's my Harry to boot! It's bad enough, you excluded me from the party because I had to make sure India was resuming their nuclear testing." Steps could be heard speeding towards the door. There were two loud bangs as the door opened and let a man dressed in an a bronze toga in and then the impact had the door slamming in a round eyed Aphrodite' face. The man with smoldering bronze eyes swept a very startled Harry up into his arms.

"Oh! Another god! It's been soooo long! Ooooooo, and it's a hot god too. Harricles, my how you have grown. Have your mother and father given you your colors yet? You absolutely must let me pick out your clothes! You need to show off those legs of yours." Harry blushed. "By the way, I'm Ares, resident Hotty and very flamboyantly gay."

Ares gave Harry an accessing eye. "Honey, we've got some work to do on you. First of all, the specs have to go. They're hiding those gorgeous eyes of yours and a little to reminiscent of the fashion disaster that was your father. The hair, while messy and short looks yummy on you, long and neatly pony-tailed would be even better. Not to mention, you'd get that bad ass effect. We should definitely highlight it. We must get you into some leather. It would look absolutely hot on you. Maybe a piercing here and there and definitely a tattoo! Oh Harry! We'll have so much fun together!" Harry looked at the man, Ares, uncertainly as if he had lost a few very important screws. He looked back towards his parents for reassurance.

Zeus let loose an exasperated sigh. "Harry, this is Ares, god of War. In fact, it was he who gave you your middle name, Kaden. It means fighter. Aphrodite gave you your other middle name, Sebastien which means Venerable. They kept on fighting, so we compromised. The end result was quite nice." Harry simply nodded and looked up uncomfortably at the god who was still holding him in a tight hug against his body.

"Could you, err, maybe let me go?" Ares smiled and let him go slowly, making sure every inch of his body pressed against Harry's.

"Sorry, didn't realize." Harry noted that he didn't look sorry at all. He looked back at his parents, raising an eyebrow. "What is he talking about? Colors?"

"Oh, we were going to get to that before we were so rudely interrupted." Ares simply smirked.

Anyway, Harry, every god or goddess has his or her own special colors that tie in with his or her own special affinity. As you have seen, Aphrodite's color is pink while Ares' color, here, is more of a coppery brownish ("It's not brown, it's bronze!") color. As you are the God of dark creatures, your colors will be more macabre than most. Harricles Kaden-Sebastien, as of know you are to only where the colors of black, gold, and silver. If you wake up tomorrow and look completely different, don't be alarmed. You see, Lily and I don't actually look like this. The bodies of James and Lily Potter really did die that night in Godric's Hollow. These forms now are just to make you feel comfortable. Tomorrow you will see the real us. The real Zeus and Hera. I know this is a lot to take in over such a small amount of time, so if you would like to go to your room now we wouldn't blame you. Come on, we'll take you."

"I can take him!" Ares piped in. Zeus looked warily at Ares.

"That's quite alright. Besides, knowing you, you'd mostly likely pounce on him the second you reached the room.." This comment was met with a pout from Ares and a slight red tinge around the ears of Harry. Zeus moved towards the door and opened it. Aphrodite fell through.

"So, this is what the floor is made of. Cirrus cloud, very nice."

"Aphrodite, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Examining it," Aphrodite replied as if she were talking to a small child.

"Is that right? You know, if you wanted to come in all you had to do is knock." Aphrodite had the grace to look sheepish.

"I knew that," she mumbled. Lily laughed.

"If you would like to come, we're going to Harry's room" Aphrodite's face perked up.

"Harry, you're going to love your room. I helped decorate it myself." Ares and Aphrodite said at the same time, then glared at each other. They looked at Harry who had a look of bewilderment etched across his face.

"Oh! That's right! You never had your own room before. Come on, you'll love this." A very puzzled Harry Potter or Harricles Kaden-Sebastien followed a bouncy Aphrodite, an ecstatic Ares, a skipping Lily, and a bemused James as they walked down the golden halls with cirrus cloud floors of Castle Olympus. They stopped in front of two large double doors. Harry could see his name printed clearly on the mahogany and gold doors. Aphrodite and Ares, agreeing in this one thing, decided to give Harry a special entrance.

Harricles Kaden-Sebastien, your chamber awaits," they said in unison, opening the large doors and bowing gracefully with a very exaggerated flourish. Harry walked into his room and quickly realized that this was not a room, but an apartment Aphrodite and Ares took him through every door and every pathway. That's about when Harry realized that this wasn't even an apartment. It was a bloody wing that was decorated in black, silver, and gold with engravings of dark creatures at every turn. Some Harry recognized, some he didn't. This would prove to be very interesting. By the middle of the tour, Harry was beginning to wonder when he would actually reach his bedroom. He was almost asleep on his feet as it was. He had been through his potion's lab, his training room, his electronic room, his swimming pool, his indoor garden, and his closet(which was the size of a room anyway). Each room had been enthusiastically described by both Ares and Aphrodite, while being followed by James and Lily.

Lily took a look at her son and found that he was dead on his feet. Snapping into motherly mode, which is strangely like Madame Pomfrey's nurse mode, Lily quickly pushed her husband and the two very distraught deities, who looked as if they had been greatly wronged by be the interruption of their tour, out of her son's room. Seemingly out of no where, a door appeared in the room they were in. Harry entered the new room yet again dressed in black, silver, and gold. The ceiling was much like the one in the Great Hall only it depicted the night sky with numerous stars. Practically carrying Harry through the door, Lily headed for the bed. She pulled back the covers of the gi-normous bed and laid Harry down, quickly changing his clothes to that of silver silk pyjamas, among the black sheets and golden pillows.

Harry happily closed his eyes, snuggling into the sheets. She tucked him in, something she knew no one had done for many years. She took his glasses off and placed them on a side table. He wouldn't be needing them tomorrow, she knew. Lily was overjoyed, she finally had her baby back at home. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, my sweet Harricles. Tomorrow is the start of a new life for you." She looked fondly upon her son one last time before closing the door.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus Snape was one pissed off potion's master. First of all, Harry wasn't here. Second of all, Harry WASN'T BLOODY HERE! He was going to kill Scrya fo this. Highest mountain. He snorted. Well, I'm in the Himalayans. I'm in Nepal. I'm on Mt. Everest. How much higher can you get? He had it in his mind to storm back into Boston and visit upon his sister a wrath like she had never witnessed before. He decided to give the mountain one last check. Apparating all over the large mountain, from high to low and low to high. Harry simply was not here.

To make things worse, this one song kept following him! He couldn't get a break!

_You will find_

_What you're looking for_

_Atop that great mountain_

_That great mountain_

_That tallest mountain_

_That highest mountain_

_Mount Olympus, ohhh_

_Mount Olympus, ohhh_

_You'll find it on Mount Olympus_

It was like someone was trying to tell him something! A look of utter disbelief crossed his face. It's not possible, is it? Severus had an incredible urge to bang his head against something. A brick wall appeared and he scowled at the sky.

"Now, that was unnecessary. Stupid gods." He studied Greek mythology, believe it or not, and Hermes surely must be mocking him. But Harry, what god was he? How was he a god? His Harry was a god? Confusion was now apparent in his features. But he had seen and heard James and Lily. Unless...god this was confusing...And now he had yet another problem. How the hell was he going to get to Mount Olympus?

A/N

Sev's new theme song is called 'For You I Will'. It is by my favorite artist Monica.

Invenie unum quis est avium - Basically that means: Find the one that is lost.

Accipe quicumque quid est sui substantiae - Basically that means: Use that which is their essence.

Monstrate - Basically means: Show.

The last song is a sorry attempt to be creative. I have named my abomination 'You Will Find What You're Looking For Atop Mount Olympus'.

Next Chapter: Now who wanted to know what was in those boxes?

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_oracle:_** Thankies!

**_sweet little guardian angel:_** Tada! Ares!

**_Hunter:_** Odd, no thats not the right word. Unique! I like that better.

**_Jewelclaw Lady of Wind:_** There this should handle your questions a bit.

**_starangel2106:_** Thankies!

**_Cassa-Andra:_** Thanks, I'll try.

**_Jaded Angel8:_** Always willing to give you more.

**_pixy:_** Thankies!

**_insanechildfanfic:_** Thank you!

**_smile little turtle:_** Annie! Believe it or not, I already gave Dr.P a slash comic book. It was Harry/Julius Caesar. LOL!

**_Incensio Lady:_** Your wish is my command!

**_Rebecca Matthews:_** OMG! I can't wait. It will be so much fun. Tom Felton! melts I can't wait!


	5. Now Who Wanted to Know What Was in Those...

**Title:** Oh My God..  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.  
**Summary: **When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

**Chapter Five: Now Who Wanted To Know What Was In Those Boxes?**

"Now, that was unnecessary. Stupid gods." He studied Greek mythology, believe it or not, and Hermes surely must be mocking him. But Harry, what god was he? How was he a god? His Harry was a god? confusion was now apparent in his features. But he had seen and heard James and Lily. Unless...god this was confusing...And now he had yet another problem. How the hell was he going to get to Mount Olympus? Hermes, if you will please deliver this message.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harry woke up to a pair of pink eyes in his face. He knew that face. So last night hadn't been a dream.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?

"Wait until Ares gets a look at you." Harry stared at her confused. She conjured a mirror and gave it to him. His mouth dropped. Instead of messy hair, he know had long smooth black hair that seemed to fall down to his waist. He was also paler. Were those slight fangs that he had grown? His emerald eyes were flecked with gold and silver and seemed to glow. He touched his face in amazement. All of a sudden, there was a loud banging sound as his door was thrown violently against the wall. Ares strode in.

"Where is he? Let me get a nice good look at him." Ares moved Aphrodite out of the way and stared at Harry. Harry saw a suppressed urge to pounce in those eyes.

Instead Ares looked Harry over once more and threw some clothes at him.

"Get dressed, we're going shopping," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Harry groaned as Ares left through one of the many doors in Harry's bedroom. He looked down at the clothes that Ares had left him and once again groaned. He couldn't believe it. It was tight black leather with silver and gold buckles. The outfit also had more straps than was kosher. Would it even cover most of his parts? Harry sighed. He couldn't even refuse to wear them because he had nothing else to wear.

Harry picked a door at random was thankful when it turned out to be the bathroom that he had caught a glimpse of last night. He was amazed by its expanse. He saw things in it that he had not caught the night before as he had been quite tired. As was everything else in his...wing, the bathroom was decorated in black, silver, and gold. The bathtub was about half the size of the swimming pool. That was already way too large for one person. There were also many taps surrounding the tub and they all depicted a different dark creature. If he had tried to identify them last night, he would of failed miserably, now he found that he could name each and everyone of them without a stutter or a slip.

He turned on the warm water out of the Basilisk shaped tap and then fiddled with a werewolf tap that reminded him of Remus. Blue liquid began to flow out and Harry found it to be some sort of Lavender bubble-bath. He hadn't done something like this in well... ever. He stripped the clothes that he had sometime during the night acquired off and lowered himself into the warm bath reveling in the feeling it gave him. Soon, though too soon for his tastes, he raised himself out of the now cool bath. Wrapping a towel around himself he headed towards the mirror to further take in all the changes that had gone on last night.

He grimaced. Here was one more thing to set him apart. He wasn't just Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived now. He was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Turned Out To Be A God Literally. He sighed. Why couldn't he just be normal? Sighing once again, he removed his gaze from the mirror which was whistling in appreciation, and glared at the pile of clothes that Ares had left for him. He picked up the clothing and stared. How the hell was he supposed to put it on? One hour later, he hoped that he had everything in it's right place. In all actuality it was very comfy and he really couldn't complain as it hid all parts that should be hidden. He padded out the door and put on the black leather boots that were waiting for him beside his bed. He then opened another door at random and walked out into the hallway. It was about then that he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He had finally chosen a direction when he was bowled over. A contented sigh and arms wrapping around his waist gave him some clue as to who it was. He looked down to confirm his suspicions and, sure enough, there was Ares.

"Uh, do you mind? Can I have my waist back?" What he got as an answer was Ares snuggling into him even more. Suddenly the weight was taken up off of him. He looked up to see a blonde haired blue eyed version of his father holding a pouting Ares. Harry decided this was a good time for retribution. Harry beamed at Ares while his father was too occupied giving Ares a look but quickly replaced it with a tiny frown as his father turned back to look at him. "My savior," Harry said trying hard not to laugh. He managed to coax a tear out of one eye. Zeus turned a loving look upon Harry who allowed a little smile to grace his features. He waved mockingly to a positively sulking Ares as he was dragged off by Zeus. When they were well out of earshot he began to crack up. He hadn't that much fun since summer began. Life was good. Following arrows that seemed to appear on the wall, he made it to the Dining Hall where his mother was sitting in the middle of a very long table. He sat down beside her and began a conversation. In the middle, Aphrodite came into the room and sat across from Harry.

Interrupting the conversation, she said, "Ares is sulking, Harry. What did you do to him?"

Harry looked at his mother with mirth in his eyes. He had told her the whole thing. He looked at Aphrodite, though, quite seriously.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain can not bow to it." Harry then proceeded to walk away leaving behind a very confused Aphrodite and a giggling Hera, who upon realizing what she was doing stared at herself in horror and quickly excused herself.

"Must be a mortal thing," Aphrodite muttered to herself.

Harry walked out of Castle Olympus and suddenly heard a musical voice.

"Isn't that a body that would look beautiful on my silk crimson sheets?" Blushing furiously, Harry turned around to see who had spoken so boldly and saw no one. "Up here, beautiful." Harry looked up and sure enough there on the archway entrance to the garden there was a god with sharp facial features and platinum blonde hair down to mid thigh. He also had bronzed skin as if he spent a lot of time out in the sun. The god regarded him with cat-like yellow eyes. "Mmmm, he's even more beautiful when he's tinged with red."

"Who are you?" Harry asked him.

"If you come and join me up here, I just might tell you," the god said with an alluring smile. Harry looked confused.

But there's only room for one..." Harry found himself raising up into the air. He landed on top of the god stomach to stomach. The god wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him securely.

"Hello, beautiful," the god purred. Harry was once again blushing furiously as he could feel the god's apparent arousal. Wasn't it illegal to blush as many times as he had today? "The name is-"

"APOLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!" A rage filled voice interrupted him. Harry looked down to see a very red in the face Ares staring, no glaring up at him... well rather Apollo. Apollo's arms tightened around Harry who 'meeped' in response. "What are you doing? Already molesting Harricles, I see."

"Ares, tsk on you. Why should you keep him all to yourself. Sharing is Caring," Apollo drawled. Ares' face seemed to redden even more.

"Apollo, I'm warning you! Let him go now! If you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ignoring the enraged shouting that had commenced at those words, Apollo turned to Harry looking deeply into his gold and silver flecked emerald orbs. Harry shivered. "What about you, Beauty? Do you want me to let you go?" Harry wasn't sure he was capable of speaking a complete sentence so he opted for nodding his head. Apollo stared into his eyes for a little bit more but let go of Harry even though Harry was sure that his hands had not needed to wander so in the process.

"Goodbye," Harry said climbing down the archway faster than a speeding bullet and then getting pulled off by a fuming Ares.

Apollo smiled secretly to himself. "This isn't goodbye, Beautiful. No No. This is only the beginning."

Somewhere Else Far Far Far FAR Away From Apollo

"Harry! I mean it! Stay away from Apollo!"

"Why? He seems, err, friendly?"

"More friendly than you know..." Ares muttered under his breath. "Listen to me Harry. He's nothing but bad news! Please!" Harry saw the pleading look in Ares' eyes and nodded.

"I'll stay away." Ares' face brightened and then he began to bounce up and down.

"Well then! Shopping! Here we come!" Seventy five stores later, 400 dressing room trips, 200 helpful assistants, 5 sunrises, 6 sunsets, 15 hours, 58 minutes, 59 seconds, one still energetic god, and one homicidal god later, an exhausted Harry (the homicidal one) and a pouting Ares (the still energetic one) approached the doors of Castle Olympus.

"Are you sure you don't want to visit just one more store? I mean there's so much we didn't get," Ares whined. Harry growled. "You do realize that you're only sexier when you do that, right?" Harry growled again and Ares sighed dreamily. "Well come on then. I'm hungry!" Ares said grabbing a few bags and running into the castle. After depositing the many bags in Harry's room, the two gods headed off towards the Dining Hall. Ares opened the doors and Harry walked into the dark room wondering if they had missed dinner, which they probably had considering it was midnight. The lights flashed on and there was a shout of "Surprise!" from the many people that were congregated in the room that he was sure had been expanded. The presents he had seen on arriving were back and it seemed that even more had been added to the fray. Ares stared Harry towards the throne.

"Since technically it's your birthday as its midnight, we're going to celebrate your birthday now! So sit on the throne and let us serve you." Harry sat down on the throne. Surely his birthday wasn't that big of a deal. He looked around at the many boxes situated all around the room. It would take him until his next birthday just to open half of them! The many gods came up to him giving him either an hug or kiss or both, welcoming him to Olympus and so on. Aphrodite gave him a noogie and put him in a headlock. He'd be scowling at her for the rest of the party. He almost died in his uh... throne when Apollo began to walk up the pathway to his throne. He could actually feel Ares getting closer to him. Apollo wrapped his arms around him in what was supposed to be a hug but clearly wasn't. Before Harry knew what was happening he was being kissed by the god. Ares pulled him off amazingly quick and flung him across the room. Aphrodite who had seen the whole thing and would of done the same exact thing, had Ares not beaten her to it, coughed.

"Ahem, that was a great show wasn't it? Ares was obviously showing off his immense strength again. Heh heh, continue with what you were doing." The gods in the room turned back to their conversations. They were a blood thirsty lot and had missed yet another good show. The next woman to come up to Harry had pale blonde hair and almost pitch black eyes. She wore white and black garments and carried a bow and arrows.

"I am Artemis," she said giving Harry a kiss on both cheek. "I am the goddess of the hunt and the moon, among other things. I am also sister to Apollo. I know what he is up too and I won't allow it. You are still pure and I sense that you are in love with someone else. Save yourself for him, young one. If you are ever in need, I will be there. Now my birthday present to you requires the cake. So you will have to wait just a bit." She kissed him on the forehead and walked off. the next god to come up to him was very short and wore a lot of yellow. He also had wings on the sandals that he was wearing. He also held a staff.

"I am Hermes, the messenger god and I have quite the message for you!" Harry looked confused. A message from who? He voiced his thoughts.

"A message? From who?"

"From your dark one."

"What? My dark one? I have a dark one. Voldemort?"

"No. Severus Snape-" Harry almost fell out of his throne.

"Wait, how did he know I was here? How did he find you to give me a message?"

"Well, he was on Mount Everest looking quite despondent, so I thought I'd pop down there and shine a little light on that filthy little head of his. Really you need to tell him to wash his hair or-"

"Alright, alright! I get your point! Get on with the message." Hermes cleared his throat and sat down on a stool that seemed to materialize out of thin air. Then he began to sing and play on his lyre.

**You would not believe**

**I had to travel overseas.**

**To find you,**

**You would not believe**

**What I had to do.**

**The least you could have**

**done was given a**

**sign to someone.**

**You can't just do anything **

**because your the Gryffindor golden one.**

**You would dare**

**To not care**

**What others would think**

**If you suddenly disappeared.**

**Come back soon.**

**(Here the Dark One stutters)**

**I.. others miss you.**

Harry stared at Hermes for several minute, eyes bugged out. "You said that message was from Severus Snape?"

"Yes," Hermes preened obviously thinking his musical talent had been very well received.

"That...atrocity was not from _my_ Potion's Master. I'm sure any message from him would be terse, contain a lot of big words, or both."

"Well, the original message was quite boring. I thought I could spice it up a bit."

"Pray tell, what was the original message?"

"Oh, I can barely remember it now. I believe it was something along the lines of: Harry frigging Potter, you incorrigible little whelp! Get your arse back down here because I did not cross the ocean and visit my sister for this! Didn't it ever occur to you in that unbelievably puny cranium of yours that I..others would be worried about you!" Harry looked on amazed. Three sentences. That horrible song came out of three tiny sentences. Then Harry actually thought about this. Considering that he had been gone for 2 days now and Severus would have came looking for him on the first day..."It took you a day to come up with that?"

Hermes blinked. "Well, an artist can't be rushed in his masterpieces."

"Master pieces of crap," Ares muttered under his breath.

"Well, if my music can't be appreciated..." With a huff, puff, and a click of his winged boots, Hermes disappeared.

"That was enlightening." With that the festivities continued as if nothing happened and Hermes had not broken a dozen wine glasses with his...ahem.. harmonious melody. About one hour later, after much mingling and much dancing, the cake was brought out and there was a great chorus of "Happy Birthday, Harricles." As Harry was about to cut into the cake, a girl popped out of it, surprisingly keeping the cake intact so that it could still be passed around to the many guests. Not only that, she was fully clothed.

"Happy Birthday, Harricles!" she said attaching herself to him. Was he wearing a sign or something? Purrrrr, I'm Harricles. Attach yourself to me, you won't regret it. Harry found, though, that he didn't much mind her. She was like a really big cat really.

"Err, who are you?"

"I'm your birthday present, dumbass!" She laughed. "No, seriously, I'm your brand spankin' new guardian, Kaliqua. The girl released him and he got a good look at her. Caramel skin with long blue hair to her waist and cat like blue eyes and she was shorter than him by about 2 inches.

"My guardian?"

"Yeah, yo. You can't just be walkin' around on Earth no more. People are tryin to off you! Bust a cap in dat fine ass of yours. So I am da protector of you body. You betta belee dat!"

"Okay," Harry said still slightly confused. The girl settled in his lap and for all the world looked like she would scratch the next person who even looked at him to acessingly. Harry found that he really didn't mind. Kaliqua was soon pulled off his lap, though, by three hands. He looked up to find the owners to be none other than Artemis, Apollo, and Ares. They all smiled at each other in approval then seemed to realize who they were smiling at and promptly glared.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Kaliqua isn't usually this way-"

"What are you apologizing for? She's like a little kitten. Who's a cutey wutey? You are, aren't you?" Harry said rubbing Kaliqua under her chin elliciting a satisfied purring noise from her. Artemis just looked on very confused. She would have asked a question of Harry's sanity if she hadn't been booty bumped out of the way by a godess who was wearing blue cargos and a blue halter top. Her blue eyes were crystalline, but they twinkled with glee.

"Move out of the way, Artemis. You are such an attention hog. Harricles! Oh how you've grown!"

"Err, do I know you?"

"Is that any way to talk to your godessmother? I'm Fate! And have I got the gift for you! I made it myself. Now where is it...AHA!" Fate dug around in her pockets a small black ball, which rapidly grew to about the size of a basketball.

"This is your grand gift!" Aphrodite scoffed. "The one you 'could not be disturbed' so you can make it. Its nothing but a magic eight ball!"

"Shut up you. This isn't any mere magic eight ball. Yes, yes, it will give you answers to anything you ask of it. But, not only that. It will show you anything you wish to see. That feature will only work for you, of course," she said glaring at Ares who had for a second looked like Saturnalia had come early. "If you tap this black button here you can place or remove a dark mark from someone. Great for undercover operations. This silver button will make the ball grow bigger or smaller. Ah, and this Gold button will let you be able to communicate with creatures of the Light. So you see, this is a suped up magic eight ball, so there!" Fate stuck her tongue out at Aphrodite. Harry looked at his godessmother.

"I don't know what to say." Fate smiled at Harry.

"Thank-you will do."

"Thank-you then." Fate laughed and hugged him before walking away, hiding the small frown that was starting to form.

Harry's mother came up to him, hugging him tightly before releasing him when she was absolutely sure he couldn't do without air. "Oh my darling baby boy!" she squealed slightly bouncing up and down. Zeus placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and looked apolegetically towards his son.

"The cake is chocolate," he said as if it explained everything and it did."

"Open your presents from me!" She motioned to the door and about 6o presents floated in through the open doors. Zeus stared at his wife who looked up innocently at him.

"One at a time," he told his wife. Hera pouted, lower lip trembling. Zeus only looked at her.

"Fine, I hope you know this means that 30 more will be added." She waved her hand and all but one box disappeared. Harry looked at the box curiously. Hera was simply beaming. "Go on, Harry! It won't bite, I think." There was that 'I think' again. It greatly unsettled him. He removed the large silver bow from the package that was almost as tall as himself. The package let out a hissing noise and gold smoke obscured it. When the smoke cleared, he was able to see a figure down on one knee, with their head bowed. The figure raised his head when Harry stepped closer to him.

"Malfoy," he gasped.

Fate walked into her gardem and sat on a nearby bench."I just don't understand." Why couldn't I have given him the gift of sight? Sure he has the ball, but that only works if you ask it the right questions! If I had given him sight, he'd be forced to see what I already know." She let loose a frustrated sigh. "If only there was a way that I could tell him without telling him." All of a sudden, it hit her like a rabid pack of red vested monkeys with fez hats.

Dobby ran through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, screaming at the top of his little house elf lungs. He had apparated all over the castle looking for someone, anyone!

"Why is Mr. Dumbledore sir not being in his offices? Dobby is being in much needs of his helping and HE IS BEING NOT THERE!" The little house was hysterical and near tears. This was his absolute last chance. His last hope. He apparated into the dungeons and began to search in earnest for someone, anyone! All of a sudden there was a cool voice behind him.

"What do you think you're doing here, elf? I specifically requested that at no time, unless I specifically requested your kind down here." Now, Severus Snape was not usually this cold to house elves but he had just come from his promised session with Scrya and she had asked him every kind of question possible. Needless to say, he was vexed. Dobby looked at the man with obsidian eyes and hair as black as night which was also very greasy from being around potion fumes all day long. Dobby threw himself at the man's legs, hugging them. Severus looked down at the offending creature attached to his black clad leg. "Detach your hands from my leg kindly."

"Oh, Mr. Snape sir! Dobby is being ever so glad he founds you sir!"

"What is it, cretin?

"Dobby is having terrible terrible news about gracious and kind Mr. Harry Potter sir!" the little elf squeaked. Snape sneered. So the boy had the elves giving him titles now. He'd thought that perhaps there was some difference between the boy and his father. Obviously he had been wrong. Considering his new status, Severus highly doubted that something could be terribly terribly wrong with the brat. Maybe the elf was referring to the fact that Harry (goddamit!) Potter! was not at home.

"It has already come to our attention that Mr. Potter is not at-"

"This is being fars fars more terrible than that! THIS IS BEING ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!" Severus' attention was no caught. Hook, line, and sinker. What could the elf possibly know about Voldemort. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Go on. elf."

"Dobby is cleaning like a good elf when Fate is coming out of no wheres and is telling Dobby that Harry Potter sir will be in great danger when he is coming back from Olympus. She is telling Dobby that Harry Potter sir is still having a human body and will not be truly a god until he dies a second time. He can nots be dying until he is fulfilling his life's purpose. She is also telling Dobby that there will be two who will try to get him on their side, but only one who will truly be caring. Die he will in family, friends, and innocence. But die he must not in Life," Dobby said finishing his message with a slight widening of his eyes. Severus simply stared at the creature.

"Repeat that in a slow, comprehensible English and in low tones. And for the love of Merlin! Remove your body from my leg!"

A/N

Yes I know that took an abnormal amount of time. But as with every author on this site. Exams do get in the way and I have to take MCAS this year. Sucks for me, I know. Don't worry. I'm alive and still working on this.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_athenakitty:_** Okay, I can do this. Yes. Yes. Yes, and I dunno. Do you think he should go to Olympus?

**_Jaded Angel8:_** I am so happy to have reviewers like you.

**_insanechildfanfic:_** Thanks, I do try.

**_Anarane Anwamane:_** Sure thing, boss!

**_cherrynchocalot:_** Not soon, but still here.

**_starangel2106:_** 5 points for me? Ah, you shouldn't have.

**_Mikee:_** Merci beaucoup.

**_barbi-bee:_** Thanx. Trust me, there is enough info in the books that suggest that all romans were gay or at least bi.

**_linky2:_** Sorry, my mind is made up.

**_SilverDragonHawk:_** Thanx a lot.

**_SiLvErFaTeD:_** O Thanx!

**_Hunter:_** I know! I am so proud of myself!

**_sparkling silver angel wings:_** Oh come off it, Ares is gayer than a field of spring daisies. LOL. I crack myself up.

**_HecateDeMort:_** Grazias.

**_E:_** Thank you and I most certainly did not! At least I don't think I did.

**_flickering-flame:_** Grazie.

**_KC:_** Aha! Continuity! I have found thee!

**_Mr. Happy Java Man:_** but Harricles sounds cool to me! ah well! Yeah people will still refer to him as Harry sometimes. I mean it still is his name, just shortened. Thanx and I quite agree with the capital letters thing too. I am that lazy sometimes.

Thanks everyone! Read and Review. You know the drill. Yah-de-yah-de-yah! And I'm out...till chapter 6 of course.

Until Then

Rainwaters


	6. A Plot Unfolds

**Title:** Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.  
**Summary: **When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

:yah de yah: Parseltongue  
_/Blah/_ Flashback

**This chapter contains some SLASH SEX. If you don't like it, I suppose you should gravitate to the more... ah...rated PG-13 spots. This is not it. All you others… ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six: A Plot Unfolds**

"Repeat that in slow comprehensible English and low tones. And for the love of Merlin! Remove your body from my leg!"

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Voldemort paced in front of his throne. He was pissed. That dratted boy always managed to escape. What was he doing wrong? He let out a frustrated sigh. Nagini lifted her head from a comfortable pillow beside his throne.

:Would you ssstop that: she hissed obviously annoyed. :You are disssturbing my beauty ressst.:

:I'm sssorry my sssweet.: Nagini sighed and slithered over to her Master, crawling up his leg and wrapping herself around his waist.

:What'sss the matter:

:It'sss that Potter boy: Voldemort whined, stroking Nagini. Nagini rolled her eyes as best as snakes can. _Here we go again,_ she thought to herself. :I jussst don't underssstand it! I had the advantage. I've alwaysss had the advantage! I've gotten to him before he can really learn anything and each time he ssstill ssucesssfully managesss to thwart me:

Just then a blue fire started burning in the middle of the room. A man started to appear out of the flames. Voldemort whirled and had his wand trained on the emerging form in front of him.

"Who are you," Voldemort said calmly when the figure had fully formed. The man laughed. His red/orange hair swayed around his pale face, which was carrying a malicious smile.

"Are you the one they call Voldemort? The one who must not be named? The one who little Harry Potter has combated four times and gotten out alive? Are you he?" Voldemort still did not trust this man and still had his wand trained on him.

"Who wants to know?"

"Hades, god of the Underworld. He has come to offer you a proposition." The man said, chest puffed out and head held high. Voldemort's forehead wrinkled.

"Should I know you?" Hades seemed to deflate a bit.

"I am surrounded daily by idiots," he muttered to himself. He squared his shoulders and prepared himself to wade into the pool of stupid. "Okay! Underworld, three headed dog, souls damned for all eternity ...Is any of this ringing a bell...at all?"

From the blank look he was receiving, he was guessing that that was a negative. None of this was getting through the abnormally thick cranium of the supposed "Dark" Lord. He conjured a piece of chalk and a blackboard. He began to explain Greek mythology with the help of stick figures. When Voldemort seemed to understand, a light entered his eyes and he smirked.

"So what is this proposition of yours?"

"I am going to help you get Harry Potter. I know you want back the powers he stole from you." Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"What's in it for you?"

"I want his body. Alive and well? Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped. Draco Malfoy smirked and looked towards Hera.

"Will you tell him or shall I?" he asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Go ahead, Draco," Hera said smiling jovially.

"Very well. Harry, I have been yours since day one. I was promised to the gods by Lucius before I was even born for some wrong he had done against them. I am a Chaos Vampire and I am your guardian."

"I don't understand. You _hate_ me."

"No, I don't hate you. I just pretended to. I still have to live with Lucius and he is still irrevocably dark. It wouldn't do for him to know that I am your guardian and you weren't supposed to know your true nature until now." Harry looked on dumbstruck and Draco simply continued to smirk.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco smiled.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me protect you." Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes.

"Thank-you." Draco stood up and took a place behind Harry and next to Kaliqua. She regarded him with cool electric blue eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Meow?" she inquired.

"No," Draco answered. Kaliqua and he were good friends so he was used to this.

"Meeeeooooowww!"

"I will not."

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooow!"

"Fine." Draco said finally giving in. He petted her. "Are you happy now?"

"You're too uptight, white boy. You need some spice in you life. Bump and grind. Drop it like it's hot." Draco rolled his eyes. Kaliqua came from the States and even though she had been here for more than 5 years she had yet to lose any of her American culture or accent.

"Shut up and do your job," he said training his eyes upon Harry.

"Or is it that you already have someone you wanna bump and grind with?" she muttered to herself looking at Harry who was laughing with Dionysus and Pan.

Soon, Harry got tired of the party and decided that it was time to make his escape. He made his way out and towards his own room with Kaliqua and Draco following behind him. He was so tired that he could barely see straight. He had to have opened more than 200 presents that night and talked to even more gods. He had never thought that he could be sick of his birthday. As soon as he got inside his room, he began to undress completely forgetting about the room's other two occupants.

Draco turned a slight shade of red and spun around, leaving Kaliqua who was trying very hard not to laugh. She enjoyed the strip show Harry was unknowingly performing for her. Harry crawled into the large bed and she curled up at the end, keeping one watchful eye open and focused on Harry.

"Um, yeah. I'll just be by the door. Yeah, the door." Draco said as he walked the little way to the door and leaned against it. "How the hell am I supposed to survive this?"

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus poured a glass of Brandy for himself and sat down in his leather recliner. He swished it around in the glass a bit before knocking it back in one gulp. He was contemplating the house elf's... what was his name? Dobby's words. Things could never be simple with that boy, could they? The boy had never had a simple life, but Severus hadn't truly acknowledged that till now, had he? He hadn't wanted to. He was content to believe that the son of James Potter lived a life of total luxury and he had been wrong.

Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape was not afraid to admit he was wrong. It just took an abnormal amount of time for him to really say it. He held up the empty glass to his face, looking at the distorted world through it. So much of life was distorted.

_There will be two who will try to get him on their side, but only one who will truly be caring._

Albus may be a manipulative old bastard, but there was no doubt in Severus' mind that he did care for anyone and everyone who had their heart in the right place. Voldemort most obviously wouldn't care for Harry, seeing as he wanted to kill him. Seriously, the man was obsessed.

_Die he will in family, friends..._

What was that supposed to mean? The boy really didn't have any family anymore. Were his friends going to die? Perhaps something worse…

_...and innocence..._

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Was Harry supposed to be some sort of virgin sacrifice? Or did they mean innocence of the world? Damn Fate. This was going to be hard. He'd have to keep his eye on the boy this year, not that it would be especially hard...He quickly derailed that train of thought. He put the empty glass down.

All of a sudden, the doors to his chamber banged open and he stood up grabbing his wand. A woman jumped through the still open door and Severus groaned.

"Here's Johnny!" she shouted, making sure that people all the way in America heard her.

"Scrya? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Language, Sevviekins," she said smiling. Severus groaned.

"Well, I've come to help my big bro with his Lurve problems." She made kissing noises and Severus choked or would have if he had been drinking something. Let's say his eyes bugged out.

"Love problems? I assure you. I don't have any... love problems. Now, be on your merry little way. I'm sure you have others to terrorize."

"Nonsense! From what you told me... or, rather, didn't. You have love problems to fill up the Sahara Desert. I know exactly what I need to do. I need to make you shagadellic, baby, yeah!" Severus groaned once again and dropped into the recliner he had abandoned when he had thought he was under attack. He welcomed it. "Now, would you be adverse to black eyeliner?" Scrya continued.

"Who exactly let you in here?" Severus cried out.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Hades laughed to himself as he disappeared, in a ring of darkness from Voldemort's presence. That had been too easy. What idiots mortals were! The fool obviously didn't realize just how much he could get screwed over now. Well, his fault for not reading the fine print. Hades laughed darkly to himself as he appeared on a walkway of blue ice, surrounded by black darkness on all sides. He walked down the path silently, thinking up all the things that he could do to Voldemort and what he could do to young Harricles when he got him. Just thinking about the boy chained to his bed, pale skin against the dark sheets gave him an indescribable hard-on. It was painful. He had one more thing to take care of now. He came up to the Gates, which were crooked, looming, dark, and scary. It was good to be home. When he was almost there a huge figure obstructed his path. It growled at him.

"Cerberus," he admonished lightly. "We do this everyday." The three headed dog yipped happily upon hearing his master's voice. He charged him and soon Hades was lying on the path receiving doggy kisses from a supposedly vicious three headed dog. He laughed and petted each head in turn.

"Alright, up! I've business to take care of." With three last licks, Cerberus retreated back into its dark corner, ready to look intimidating.

Hades continued on, watching as souls were tortured, some just sat looking forlorn, and others were having a jolly good time, or thought they were. He sauntered up to a bright looking abode. There were flowers all around the home; the only flowers in the Underworld. He rapped on the door in three successive beats. It took a while but finally a young woman stepped out. She looked miserable as she stood in the threshold.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, Persephone, is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"I did not wed you willingly therefore I am not your wife and you certainly are not my husband!" she said hotly. Hades chuckled to himself and leaned forward to nibble on Persephone's neck. She gasped and Hades' eyes darkened with lust as he was imagining her as a much more delectable treat, his Harricles.

"You like that, don't you?" he murmured into her neck. She didn't say anything, but Hades knew she was caught. He backed her into the house and kicked the door shut behind him.

Hours later, Hades exited the house and walked up a hill. He had to stop by one of his minions. After all, all play and no work makes Hades a bad businessman.

"Ivelha, how good to see you again." The demoness turned around from where she was overseeing a detention camp full of naughty mortals who had died while having an affair. Hades tried hard not to take a step back. This demoness always put him on edge. She was quite intimidating. She was one tough chica. She wore a leather corset with satin gloves pulled up to her elbows. A long whip lay in her left hand for the moment curled. Her red tinted skin meshed nicely with the dark garments that she was wearing and her black eyes glowed from under the long strands of her black hair.

"Yes." Short, to the point, and cold as ice. Hades shivered.

"I need you to go undercover for me."

"Where?"

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"When? Who?"

"September through June. So a year basically. Harry Potter or, as he is known now, Harricles Kaden-Sebastien."

"Dead or Alive?"

"Oh, very much alive." Hades saw something flicker in those eerie eyes. Disappointment? "And no marking him either. That privilege only belongs to me."

Ivelha growled. "Fine, take all the fun out of it, but I do have one request."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I need my partner."

"Fine. Fine. Go get whoever they are."

"I'll need you for that. He's in containment."

"Could you make it anymore difficult for me? Who is it?"

"Eithke," she said simply, examining her claws..oops, I meant nails.

"Couldn't it be anyone else?" Hades asked adopting the look of a mouse cornered by an especially psychotic cat. She raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Is there a problem? Because if there is, I'd be more than happy to not to do this mission and you can go off and find someone else." Hades glared at her and she smiled sweetly. It was intoxicating.

"Fine, have it your way. I swear, though, if he goes on a rampage up there..."

"Stuff it and get on with it." Hades made a slicing motion in the air and a chamber appeared. He looked back at Ivelha and she nodded. He sighed and began turning the many dials on the device in a whirlwind of complicated sequences. He pushed all the buttons on the side of the device and pulled six of the nine levers. The chamber let out a hissing noise and steam was let out as the door opened, Hades took a few cautionary steps back and sent a meaningful glance towards Ivelha.

She stepped in front of the opened chamber and when the smoke cleared, the visage of a sleeping boy met her. He was a brunette and looked nothing short of cherubic. The curly brown hair framed his heart shaped face in an alluring way. His face, although it probably hadn't seen sun in many years was lightly tanned. Ivelha touched his cheek and the boy's eyes shot open. That is when you could tell that this was no ordinary boy. He had no eyes. No pupil. No white. Just black. An endless expanse. Eithke sat up and stretched. He turned his dark gaze upon Hades. Smiling. Two very sharp eyeteeth could be seen.

"Miss me?" He whispered but it filled the room. Hades had no idea what to say so he just turned to Ivelha.

"Go. Go enroll yourselves in Hogwarts and change to your human forms. People are bound to notice, if you don't. Fill Eithke in and remember the boy is not to be harmed or marked in anyway." Hades turned and walked away hoping that he had not just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Ares looked around. The party was less stimulating now that Harricles was gone. If he had thought that he was sneaking out, he was wrong. Ares had watched his every move. Ares noted that a good number of the guests had deserted including that troublesome Apollo. Ares got up and stretched. He said his goodbyes and left Castle Olympus. He took the Green Path (the one through Hesperides) and headed towards his own home which was shaped suitingly like a sword made of fire. He opened the door and entered his house, heading straight for his training area. He had to work of the stress of the day. He picked up a katana and began his intricate dance.

_Apollo_, he thought to himself. That man brought back so many memories...and they all hurt. Ares fell to the ground sweating fiercely and breathing heavily. Why did just thinking his name throw him off all the time? He picked himself up and began again, but the dam had already been broken and the thoughts flowed freely now.

_Flashback_

_Apollo laughed and pulled Ares closer to him, kissing the younger god on his forehead. He smiled beatifically._

_"Why don't we get out of here?" he whispered into Ares' ear making him shiver. Ares licked his lips._

_"Yes, lets." They barely got into Apollo's sun shaped abode before Ares found himself on the floor under Apollo. Apollo began to nibble on Ares' neck and he moaned. Apollo made his way up to Ares' ear and tugged on it with his teeth. With lust in his eyes, he focused on Ares' full red lips. He licked them asking for entrance and they parted. He plunged his tongue into Ares' silky softness. Their tongues met in a fierce battle. Apollo's arousal was growing and from what he could feel, so was Ares'. Apollo growled deep within his throat and ripped off Ares' shirt, letting his hands roam over the smaller man's upper body. Ares arched into Apollo letting their trapped erections rub together._

_Somehow both managed to make it out of the rest of their clothes without breaking the kiss. It was Apollo who finally broke it though to lavish his attention upon Ares' nipples. He stroked it with his tongue before quickly nipping it drawing a pleasure filled gasp from Ares. Ares buried his hands in Apollo's golden mane._

_"Mmm, Apollo, I want...ahhh.. I need you inside of me. Now." Ares licked his lips again. Apollo conjured some lube and allowed Ares to cover his long length with it. He then slowly began to penetrate Ares. He knew this drove the younger god insane._

_"Oh, you're so tight. I can't get enough of you." Apollo said as he drove still deeper into Ares' hot tightness. Ares' legs rose to encircle Apollo's waistband then Apollo began to move, thrusting deep and hard. The smack of skin against skin was their strange background music. Yells, grunts, groans, and moans of pleasure mixing fiercely to produce a masterpiece of orgasmic proportions. Apollo felt Ares tighten around him and knew that Ares was about to climax. Ares screamed flailing his head back and climaxed violently over Apollo's washboard stomach. This sent Apollo over the edge and he spread his seeds of passion into Ares. They both lied there on the floor gasping for breath, the sweet smell of sex and sweat around them. They kissed once again. Ares snuggled into Apollo._

_"I love you," he whispered before promptly falling asleep. Had he stayed awake a little while longer, he would have seen the expression of disgust that briefly crossed the face of Apollo._

_When Ares woke up the next morning, it was not in his own bed. A soft breeze blew in through the one open window. The yellow drapes seemed to be made of gossamer as they danced merrily on the happy gale of wind. Ares heard Lyre music playing and smiled brightly._

_He stretched kittenishly and slid out of the bed following the sweet sound. He walked out into the hall with only a sheet to guard his naked form, The music was coming from behind the oak double doors at the end of the hall so he walked that way. He opened the door and saw Apollo sitting in the middle of the room, eyes closed. He walked up to him touching his shoulders. Apollo stopped playing and opened his eyes. He put the Lyre down. Ares pressed his lips to Apollo's. What followed was another searing kiss._

_"I love you," Ares said once again. This time he clearly saw the disgust. "Whats wrong?"_

_"You," Apollo said angrily. "I don't know what kind of delusions you have. This is not love, Ares. This is fucking, plain and simple." At Ares' shocked face, he continued. "Get over it or get out."_

_Ares was angry. "Fuck you, Apollo. I can't believe I thought you were my one. I hope Medusa is reborn and you are turned into stone so that you may sink to the bottom of the ocean!" Ares left in a righteous rage. Never again, never again, never again, never again, he chanted to himself. Never again._

_End Flashback_

Ares stopped his dance and did a few warm downs. He then headed off to his bedroom to dream a dream of what he could have had.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

A/N

Persephone for all you Latin illiterate people is the chic who Hades took from Demeter cuz she was hot.

Ivelha was inspired by my evil friend Vi. See her name is in it. Eithke was inspired by MY FAVORITE PERSON, Keith. People you're lucky. He keeps me going on this story. Bow to him.

In other news. As you people know from my writing. I could use a Beta. So anyone willing...yeah.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_starangel2106:_** Thankies!

**_Mr. Happy Java Man:_** I could do that for Sirius, but then I'd have to start after 5th year which I have conveniently forgotten. Heh. I can't stand Ron and Hermione either but I think they are essential for some reason. Oh well. I think you may have had 2 much java, man. Until next review right?

**_Jaded Angel8:_** I hope I can answer them. This chapter is out way earlier than usual. I hope it does something for you.

**_Anarane Anwamane:_** No, thank-you for reviewing. o0 It rhymes!

**_oracle:_** Grazi! Oh and look! This is way sooner than usual!

**_athenakitty:_** Okay. U got the first question in this chapter. Harry got the message last chapter. (It was the horrible song.) Yes! Def! I dunno yet. And I seriously dunno.

**_crazy-lil-nae-nae:_** Grazias!

**_KC:_** I didn't tell u more about 'Qua in this chapter, but maybe next one. This was more Ares and Hades based. I try to give everyone their own personality. It'd be boring if they were all mostly the same.

**_lillinfields:_** YAY! Thank-you. It means a lot that you can't wait.

**_ClothoLachesisAtropo:_** I hate filler ins, so I am going to try to get to school as soon as possible. Next chapter or the one after it. Keep your fingers crossed.

**_HecateDeMort:_** Merci beaucoup.

**_SiLvErFaTeD:_** Thanx!

**_Aerielle5:_** Lick him? I have never heard a compliment of that caliber before! Its a good one! I look forward to Scrya making him Shagadellic!

**_E:_** Who says your Kaliqua? Stop jumping to conclusions.Ahem Wat incident with James and Kenny? I don't know what your talking about. And you do purr. Don't deny it.

**_Andromeda's Kitty:_** Thankies! I will. I did.

**_Hunter:_** Patience young grasshopper. As soon as they all ge to school, the SS/HP will begin.

**_Henio:_** You people are slave drivers. But I will comply this time! I have updated!

It's been fun! Until Chapter Seven! I love ya all! Cya!

Always

Rainwaters


	7. Back to School

**Title:** Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG, BZ/SF... so far  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I also don't own Lolly's song. Pouts And it's such a damn good song too. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

**Dante: As your muses, I don't think we get enough spotlight. So WE'VE decided to take over.**

_Rosline: Yes... And if you value your life, you won't try to stop us. (Fingers her machine gun)_

**_Leslie: You've ignored your dark side for far too long!_**

RainWaters: I thought I have been embracing my dark side.

**Dante: It shuts up! (Cracks whip)**

RainWaters: (cowers)

**_Leslie: Thank-you, Dante. So this is what you're going to do._**

_Rosline: You're going to put in a Sev/Harry scene._

**Dante: And it sure as hell better be good! We won't be satisfied with just anything.**

RainWaters: (Meekly raises her hand) Um guys, one question.

**Dante: Yes?**

RainWaters: What the hell have you done with Phil and Cassie!

(Distant banging is heard along with muffled shouts.)

_**Leslie: They went on an extended vacation.**_

_Rosline: Besides, we've had enough build-up!_

RainWaters: But...

**Dante: (cracks whip) It shuts up and writes!**

RainWaters heaves a sigh Writing...writing.

:yah de yah: Parseltongue

/_Blah_/ Flashback

**Chapter Seven: Back to School**

Ares stopped his dance and did a few warm downs. He then headed off to his bedroom to dream a dream of what he could have had.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Albus Dumbledore whistled to himself as he sat in the Great Hall. Yes, of course he _should_ be in his office, but he just wasn't feeling very office-y today. The doors opened and he wondered who could be coming in at this time of day. It was way too late for breakfast and still too early for lunch. A young wide eyed girl walked through the doors, seemingly mesmerized by the expanse of the Great Hall. She couldn't have been more than 15.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and she jumped at the unsuspected sound. She took a step back.

"Are you Professor Dumbledore?" she asked guardedly.

"Yes, child, and who would you be? What are you doing here?" A pearly liquid made its way out of her eyes and down her cheek. She threw herself over the table and into Dumbledore's arms. His arms were full of a strange little girl he didn't even know. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Dumbledore could feel her distress rolling off of her in waves.

"Calm down child," he soothed. "Tell me what the matter is." He sent a few waves of his power into her to act as a calming spell. The sobs degenerated into sniffles. Albus had thought she had fallen asleep when she began.

"My family was in hiding from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm sorry if I can't reveal to you my last name. It's been drilled into me to never let that kind of information slip. We were living happily for 14 years. It didn't even seem like we were in hard times and had to watch every step we took. My mother is...was a great teacher and she taught my brother and I everything from the days when she went to school. We don't know how _he_ did it, but he somehow managed to find us. Only my brother and I managed to escape. I recalled my mother talking about how Hogwarts was the safest place on Earth, so I caught the Knight Bus and came here."

Albus listened attentively to this story. There were many families in hiding and he couldn't remember all of them. Also there had been numerous attacks lately and most if not all had been covered up by the Ministry. He sighed. He couldn't just turn this girl away. He probed her for dark intentions. There was an urge to kill, but nothing else. He supposed this would be the urge to kill Voldemort. He'd have to hope that while during school, that urge would diminish into something containable.

Suddenly the doors began to burn and he quickly got his wand out and had pointed. A young boy peered through the hole in the door.

Eithke peered through the hole that he had purposel... accidentally made in the doors. He tried to hide the smirk that was forming...

"Ivette! Why did you just leave me?" he whined.

"You were annoying me!" she said matter of factly.

"Well, that's not a very good reason..." he said with a little bit of a pout.

"Actually it is." Dumbledore smiled indulgently.

"Ah, you must be the brother than. What's your name lad?"

"Eithan."

"Ah, young Eithan and Ivette, you will be wards of the school, I suppose until we can find you proper foster families. The students will be arriving tomorrow so you may get sorted now, I suppose. Follow me." With that, Dumbledore rose out of his seat and headed down to his office. The boy and girl exchanged looks.

"That was too easy…"

"Yes, what a fool! This is going to be the easiest assignment ever!"

"Do you think I'll have time to destroy a village or two?"

"Perhaps, Eithke, perhaps." They both grinned evilly.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harry had had the best day ever. He had just finished combat training with Kaliqua. He wouldn't be in proper god training until he was sixteen but for now he could still learn basic defense. Kaliqua was a slave driver. He had learned that pretty quickly, but when Ares was added to the equation... He shuddered. Tonight was his last night on Olympus. Even though he had been there for weeks, he well and truly didn't want to leave. He'd become so attached to everyone. At least he had the comfort of knowing that Draco and Kaliqua would be there by his side. He fell asleep.

The next morning

"HARRICLES! GET UP!" Hera yelled into Harry's ear. Harry jumped and fell out of his bed, looking up at his mother grumpily.

"What is it?" he asked grumpily rubbing his rear end.

"You missed the Hogwarts Express," she said in a calm tone. Harry called up a time display. It was already 12:30.

"Why did no one wake me?" he whined.

"You needed your rest. No worries! I'll get you there in time. You just worry about getting everything packed and yourself ready." Harry watched her warily as she sped out of the room. For some reason, he really didn't like the idea of his mother taking care of it.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus Snape skidded into a hallway, where Albus was conveniently standing; not noticing the two curious pairs of eyes that had turned to watch him. Albus just watched him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Severus, you look as if a pack of rabid dogs are after you."

"Albus, they really would be preferable right now. I-"

"Oh! BROTHER MINE!" A voice called out. Snape looked as if he'd been cornered. Looking both ways, he began running once again. Albus chuckled to himself as Scrya Snape came up to him.

"Albus, have you seen my brother?" she asked putting on the best puppy dog look she knew. Albus of course twinkled at her.

"Ah the sun rises in the East." Scrya gave him a look.

"Sheesh, couldn't you have just told me!" She then noticed that the children who seemed to have been pointing down a long corridor. She caught a glimpse of a black cloak disappearing around a bend all the way at the end and began her chase, but not before kissing both on the cheeks. Dumbledore twinkled at them.

"I believe I already know what house you two will be in." With that they continued down the hall listening to random crashing noises all the way.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

In another part of the castle…

"Scrya, lets talk about this like capable adults."

"Come on, Sevvie. Its one little make-up spell. What's the worst that can happen?"

"What's the worst that can happen? What's the worst that can happen!" Severus said slightly hysterically. "The worst that could happen is you coming anywhere near me with your twisted machinations." At that point Severus did something simply amazing and physically impossible. He jumped in to the air, did a complicated twisty thingy and while still in the air did the electric slide over to the next door and landed. Scrya blinked at him. Severus taking advantage of her shock, ran.

Scrya's eyes narrowed. "Alright, Sev. If that's the way it's gonna be, then that's the way it's gonna be." She was about to run after her brother once more when the Bloody Baron passed by with a very mean scowl on his face. His whole entire countenance changed however when he caught sight of Scrya.

"Oh! There's my favorite girl!" he said, a smile on his face. "How are you this day?"

An evil glint quickly passed through her eyes and she began to pout. The bloody baron began to look worried.

"What's the matter, dear?"

Baron! Sevvie's being mean to me!" She said forcing a tear out of her own eye.

"Oh, don't cry! What do you want your Bloody Baron to do for you?" Scrya looked up, hope shining in her eyes.

"Could you maybe slip a sleeping draught into his lunch? Maybe please?" How could the Bloody Baron say no to that face, that tone, his Scrya.

"Of course, Scrya. I'll get Peeves and the House Elves on it right away."

"Thank-you." The Bloody Baron smiled and floated away. Scrya let her evil smile come out to play. "Too easy."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Sometime later…

"That vile woman," Severus muttered to himse;f as he walked into his private rooms. "Chasing me around the school like that." He groaned as he looked at the grandfather clock. "And I missed lunch too!" He growled and called on one of the house elves.

"What can Winky be doings for Mr. Snape sir?"

"Lunch, please. I seem to have missed it," he said.

"Right aways, Mr. Snape, sir."

She disappeared. Several minutes later she appeared with a tray laden with food. She placed it on the table and with a bow disappeared from sight. Severus sat down and quickly tucked in. He really was quite ravenous and even Albus' strange new candy was looking quite delicious. If he had been paying better attention, he would have noticed the taste of a sleeping draught. Yawning, he got up and went to bed.

Scrya opened the door to her brother's bedroom as quietly as possible. She was dressed in an all black cat suit. She did a roll and ended up on one knee in the middle of the room. She scanned it, noting the large bed with blacksheets and the pale arm slung over the side. She grinned demonically and slinked over to his bed. Rising up, she turned him over and peered at him and mapped out his features. She was mentally mixing colors and fashions that would fit him. Peeves floated in.

"Did it work?" he asked her.

"What do you think? He's sleeping like a baby. The Baron is good."

"Hey! I mixed the potion!"

"Yes and I'm very grateful for that, but now I need you to get the house elves to set up his wardrobe."

"No appreciation," Peeves muttered as he floated out of the room.

Scrya levitated her brother into the air. First the hair. The hair was soo sooo...greasy. Why didn't her brother use those products she sent him, so that the fumes wouldn't make his hair this way. She magicked his hair into the way she remembered it. It was such a difference. It was shiny and flowed down past his shoulders. She also fixed his crooked nose. She grimaced when she remembered how he had gotten it. Such memories were best forgotten. She magicked the outfit that she had imagined in her mind onto her brother and then grimaced. Pink was not his color. She quickly changed the pink silk for white. She looked over the rest of him with a critical eye. Her brother was boring. He definitely needed that eyebrow pierced and hmmm wasn't it a co-inky dink that she was a certified Witch Tatooist. She knew she hadn't taken those courses for nothing. She quickly had his eyebrow pierced and a silver hoop in it. She also put on a little eyeliner. She looked at her brother once more. Perfect. She placed some preservation charms on her brother, so that when she set him down, he wouldn't wrinkle any of his clothes or mess up the make-up. She had just began lowering him when Peeves returned. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"That's Snape?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, well did the house elves set everything up?"

"Wow..."

"Peeves!"

"Huh, oh yeah, they set everything up. Wow..." Peeves said.

"Good and you know what to do later, right?"

"Yes. Yes. I've been doing this for years."

"Peeves."

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks."

"Well, you're not just the Bloody Baron's favorite girl."

"I know, but thanks anyway." Peeves disappeared smiling and after one last look at her brother, Scrya left also.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harry was still on Olympus as he could not find his mother. He had even searched the whole grounds. One would think that the woman did not want to be found. He had then allowed himself to be drawn into practicing is archery with Cupid. Much to his surprise, he had been pretty good at it the first time, so good that Cupid had offered him private lessons. He had improved by leaps and bounds. So much that he could close his eyes and still hit his target.

Harry took up his bow again and selected an arrow made out of Blackwood, a very beautiful and dark tree that only grew in his private gardens. He had fashioned his own bow and arrows. Cupid said that it made the weapons closer to their owner and made the performance even better. It was always amazing when he shot arrows. It seemed that the beauty was unparalleled...well except when he was using his Katana. He positioned the arrow and let it fly. It pierced the air, with a silver green aura around it and its golden feathers sparkling in the sun. It hit the bulls-eye. A clapping sound was heard and Harry turned around startled. His mother was there.

"Oh, that was great Harricles, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this lesson short." Harry nodded and went to put his bow and quiver back on its usual shelf. Cupid stopped him.

"No, take them with you. I want you to practice everyday. No excuses. I'll be watching!" Harry nodded and laughed.

"Alright, I'll practice." With that Harry left with his mother.

"So, how exactly am I getting to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Wings," Hera responded.

"Wings?" Harry asked.

"Yes, wings." She took out a pair of small identical white wings. "All you do is attach them to your feet and state the place you want to go." Harry looked at his mother searchingly.

"And this will get me to Hogwarts in time for the Welcoming Feast?"

"It should. Wings are very fast. Now be off. Kaliqua," as Hera said this, said person materialized with Zeus by her, "will be coming with you." Hera gave him a hug. "Oh, I'm going to miss you."

After living with his mother for four weeks, Harry thought he knew her mood swings fairly well. He knew one was coming right now and judging by the rolling of eyes. 'Qua and his father knew it too.

"Mum, don't do this to me!" Harry pleaded. Despite his warning, Hera, of course, did it anyway.

"Oh! My baby boy! You're leaving me so soon! You barely just got here! How am I ever going to survive?" She pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"I'll be back..for...christmas!" Harry gasped out, trying desperately to get air into his oxygen deprived lungs. Hera either didn't hear him or didn't take heed to his words.

"I've just gotten so used to having you here and- and- and-" Hera broke down into sobs. Zeus thought it was about time he interfered.

"Sweetie, its time to let Harricles go now," he said gently prying him out of her arms. Harry sent him a thankful glance. He attached the wings to his feet as did Kaliqua. With one final handshake from his father and a kiss on his forehead from his mother, he said goodbye. Then in a loud clear voice, he shouted "Hogwarts: Great Hall!" and was gone. Kaliqua was just about to do the same when a soft voice stopped her.

"Kaliqua," Hera said, "take care of him." Kaliqua smiled softly.

"I'll watch him like a fat kid watches cake," she said, winking. Then she said the words that Harry had said just a few minutes ago.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus Snape woke up from his very pleasant nap and stretched. He hadn't slept like that in years. This fact immediately made him suspicious, but looking around and seeing that nothing had changed, he credited the feeling to paranoia. After all, being a Death Eater will do that to a person, especially if said person had just been chased around his work place by his crazy insane lunatic sister. He got up. It wouldn't do to be late for the Welcoming Feast, without a good reason. Minerva would hold it over his head forever. He looked at the clock. It was 8:00. He was lucky because the feast didn't start until ...7:00...He should've got whiplash, his head spun around so fast. He looked stupidly at the clock, hoping he had read it wrong, but knowing he hadn't. He was late. Well, it was a good thing he had fallen asleep in his robes. He stalked out of his rooms, heading to the Great Hall, managing to miss his reflection completely in the mirror.

_Now, where is that secret panel? I know it's here somewhere...Aha!_ Severus thought to himself. Using this he could enter the Hall and no one would even realize he was late. Of course there was a downside to using this passage as well. It deposited him at the end of his Slytherin table, but if he could stay in the shadows, he'd be fine. Right?

He entered the passage and, as he entered the Great Hall, was bombarded with noise. He guessed the Sorting had long finished. He thanked his lucky stars. The students were far too occupied with their meaningless drivel that they called conversations and their food to notice him. He was almost to the Head Table when it happened. Scrya. She looked right at him even though he was shrouded in shadows. He pleaded with her with his eyes, but she smirked. She stood up. Severus tried to quicken his pace, but it was too late.

"Severus! Why are you sneaking in? You little minx!" At Scrya's exclamation all heads turned to where she was looking. All noise in the hall instantly died down. Severus, crediting the noise deficiency to his intimidating looks, placed a sneer on his face and stalked to his seat and sat down. The Hall was still silent. All faces were trained on him. He looked around the Hall and growled. He was surprised when it had the opposite effect on the students. Instead of the flinching and widening of eyes he was accustomed to, blushes blossomed on the cheeks of many of the young ones and was that...lust! What was in the food today? He looked at his fellow faculty. They were staring too. What was wrong with these people? Did he have a spot on his robes or something? He looked down. Nope, not one spot. He did a doubletake. These weren't his robes. These weren't his clothes. WHAT _was_ he wearing? He looked at his sister who was grinning. She nodded. He was about to deliver the rant of a lifetime, when music started playing in the still silent Hall. Peeves floated in wearing a cheerleader outfit. He began to sing:

_Oh Sevvie you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey Sevvie, hey Sevvie_

_You've been around all night_

_And that's a little long_

_You think you got the right_

_But I think you got it wrong_

_Oh can't you say goodnight_

_So you can take me home Sevvie?_

_Cuz when you say you will_

_It always means you won't_

_You're givin' me the chills baby, please baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone Sevvie_

Here Peeves did a back flip and landed on the Gryffindor table. He began to shimmy with relish as he went into the chorus.

_Oh Sevvie what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Oh Sevvie you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Sevvie_

_And what you do Sevvie, do Sevvie_

_Don't break my heart Sevvie_

_Hey Sevvie_

Peeves jumped up and did a cartwheel in the air so that now he was on the Ravenclaw table. He licked his finger and ran it down his body as he started the next verse, throwing a wink at his victim.

_Now if you take me by the who's ever gonna know_

_Every time you move I let a little more show_

_There's something you can use_

_So don't say no Sevvie_

_So come on and give it to me anyway you can_

_Anyway you wanna do it i'll take it like a man_

_Oh please baby please don't leave me in the damn Sevvie_

Peeves was now sitting on the teachers spot in front of Severus, who was red from embarrassment or anger. Most likely the latter.

_Oh Sevvie what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Oh Sevvie you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Sevvie_

_And what you do Sevvie, do Sevvie_

_Don't break my heart Sevvie_

_Hey Sevvie_

Peeves finished his song with a series of backflips and sommersaults. He twirled in the air and disappeared. The Hall was silent for exactly six seconds before everyone burst into applause, cat calls, and wolf whistles. Once again, Severus was going to deliver the rant of a lifetime when he was stopped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Something landed in Severus' lap and it found it to be a young boy dressed in a leather outfit with more straps and buckles than anything. He had long hair and pale skin. He was rather fetching actually. The boy opened his eyes. They were a startling emerald green.

"Potter," he breathed. Said boy smiled beatifically. It went straight to Severus' groin.

"Oooo. It seems like someone's happy to see me," Harry said. Let's get one thing straight. After spending a month with Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Kaliqua, and about a dozen other horny gods, something was bound to change. Another thump was heard.

"Dat ain't coo'! I got da old dude!" Harry heard Kaliqua's voice. He made sure he accidentally brushed his hand against Severus' erection. He heard the man gasp and delighted in it.

"Ahem!" Harry heard Dumbledore and cursed the old man for taking away his fun. He turned around still very much in the Potion Master's lap. "Harry," Dumbledore twinkled, "I believe we should meet in my office. It occurs to me that much about you has changed over the summer." Harry took his time getting out of the Potion Master's lap, making sure that every piece of his body brushed up against the man. He smirked mischievously and followed the Headmaster out with most of the Hogwarts' Population's eyes on him. Kaliqua stayed a minute behind to regard the man her charge had decided to go after with cool eyes and then followed and signaled to Draco who nodded imperceptibly. Remus smiled to himself.

"This is going to be one hell of a year." And under the table, a big black dog snickered (as well as dogs can) to himself. That was the understatement of the year. Severus glared at his sister.

"We'll continue this later!" He then proceeded to stalk out after the Headmaster and Hott-Goddamit!

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

RainWaters:Urgh! I hope you guys are happy! (Holds aching fingers)

**Dante: What! Happy? You gotta be kidding me! That Sev/Harry scene wasn't nearly long enough!**

RainWaters: But.. But...But...

_Rosline: Oh Dante, leave her alone. She has that huge term paper to do! She's barely gotten through the book yet!_

RainWaters: Thank you, Ros! I knew someone had to understand.

_**Leslie: As long as you realize that we need a Sev/Harry in the closet scene next chapter.**_

RainWaters: What! But then I'd have to break Andre out of jail for that!

**Dante: Oh well! (cracks whip) It shuts up and finishes book so that it can do term paper it has been ignoring in order to write its story, so it won't fail!**

RainWaters: Was I supposed to understand that?

**Dante: No.**

RainWaters: Okay, then good, and would you put the whip away! I'm still sore from the last time!

**Dante: (grins manically) Good! Then my job here is done! Well… until you finish that paper!**

_**Leslie: Could someone just reply to the reviewers?**_

RainWaters: Gladly.

Anyway people. I'm doing the unthinkable and not sending this to my Betas first. What can I say? I live to please you! Well to the best of my abilities that is.. Heh. Well on to

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_SiLvErFaTeD:_** I dunno why I don't like Apollo. It just seems the evil type being as stand offish as he is in the books.

**_oracle:_** Seriously...do you get some kind of exercises doing that? Thanks though. I appreciate it.

**_starangel2106:_** Vacation Week! Had a chance all week, but you know that pesky homework.

**_HecateDeMort:_** Oh yeah! Finally! We got to school!

**_Anarane Anwamane:_** Is that 'oh merlin' good or bad?

**_Mr. Happy Java Man:_** LoL...Hmmm, well you do have a point. I still don't know if I want to make Sirius a god.

**_athenakitty:_** All very good questions. Yep. Nope and maybe near the end.

**_Raven:_** Being wrong is my forte! Especially if you take into account that I write most of the slash scenes in church. Mua ha ha ha ha ha! Thanx!

**_Fwintonda:_** Thank-you, I will. And thinking about gods being gay seems to be a thing in my school. Everyone has thought about it at least once. Heh!

**_Jaded Angel8:_** Tankie Tankie!

**_missyspikehead:_** Hehe! Thanks! I like picking on Ares a lot. Don't know why. grins evilly

**_lillinfields:_** And once again I thank you for reviewing most graciously my humble story.

**_Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo:_** Okay.

**_sparkling angel wings:_** If it makes you feel better... Ares will try out girls in the near future. LoL. He's not as flamboyantly gay as he thinks he is, trust me. Oh look. You've made me give something away. Naughty angel wings. Ah! The oxymoron!

Thanks everyone! Read and Review. You know the drill. Blah de blah. And I'm out...till chapter 8 of course.

Until Then

Rainwaters


	8. Discussions and the New Girl

**Title:** Oh My God...

**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I also don't own Lolly's song. Pouts And it's such a damn good song too. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

_Rosline: Well, RainWaters....I see you've finally brought the stuff. fingers knife_

Andre: And it's all thanks to me! Jumps on table and starts doing Michael Jackson moves from Thriller

RainWaters: grumbles Why did I agree to break him out of jail again?

_**Leslie: Because in order to get him out, you had to make a trade and you traded Dante.**_

RainWaters: Brightens Oh yeah! No more whipping. Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Joins Andre on table

_**Leslie: Au contraire! Dante left me his whip. cracks the whip Get started on the next chapter! NOW!**_

RainWaters: Tumbles off table. Face palms It never ends!

yah de yah = Parseltongue

_Blah_= Flashback

Ah yes! And I thank my Be-UTI-ful Betas: Annie, Tanisha, Marlie, and Keith! Love ya lots! Keith though your name came last, you're still my favorite person!

**Chapter Eight: Discussions and the New Girl**

"This is going to be one hell of a year." And under the table, a big black dog snickered (as well as dogs can) to himself. That was the understatement of the year. Severus glared at his sister.

"We'll continue this later!" He then proceeded to stalk out after the Headmaster and Hott-Goddamit!

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office with a powerful aura around him. Kaliqua was trailing behind him, mapping out and noting all possible escape routes. Fawkes looked up from preening his feathers and stared at her intently. Kaliqua went up to him and stared back. Suddenly Fawkes blinked and Kaliqua smiled triumphantly. Fawkes extended a wing and Kaliqua extended a hand. They gave each other two slaps (feathers never really touching skin) and snapped. How Fawkes did the latter, no one will ever know.

"Sup, Fire Bird. What's happenin'? Been chillin wit da old dude?" Fawkes looked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Yea, I know I got skillz! Don't Hate! Fa real? Dats coo'. You should come by the crib mo' often do'." Fawkes narrowed his eyes a bit. "Yea, yea, yea. Aite den small, red, n' fiery. Go back to preenin' yoself. You mad metrosexual. Mo den Dray and dat be sayin' somethin'!" Fawkes began preening himself once more. Harry sat there. He was sort of amazed. How did Kaliqua even know Fawkes? He sooo wished Dumbledore had been there to see that conversation. The man knew so little about Phoenixes. He probably would have broken a hip in the mad dash to figure out exactly how Kaliqua was interpreting Fawkes.

"What?" Kaliqua asked, breaking him out of his musings. Harry shook his head and as the door opened to admit one Albus Dumbledore, Kaliqua curled up in Harry's lap and began to purr. Dumbledore stopped at the sight. It was obvious the boy had changed. Gone was the shy, lanky frame, only to be replaced by a strong one that simply exuded power like none he had ever seen. The way he was sitting there, languidly stroking that girl as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Severus Snape was next through the door. The first thought that entered his mind upon seeing his Harry in that armchair was '_I wish he were in my lap again._' Once again, these mutinous thoughts were getting to him. He sat down in a chair across from the boy, now young man, and his....pet? His arousal would be apparent in these clothes, he knew. He crossed his legs, hoping that the little bit of camouflage would be some help. To further the camouflage, he took one flap of his trench coat and covered his lap. No matter who you are, you had to feel sorry for him. A man sitting in front of the object of his desires with no wish for that person to be the object of his desires in form fitting clothes fighting for some control over his body. Severus was a lost cause and somewhere deep within, Harry knew this and smiled to himself. Severus noticed the smile. He didn't like it. It was too calculating. He sat back in the chair and prepared to listen.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and steepled his fingers. He had that twinkle in his eyes. He stared at Harry and Harry stared at him. Severus supposed that none would talk until the other did. Therefore it was a surprise when our esteemed Headmaster broke and spoke first.

"So, Harry. I trust you know what happened at the Dursleys. What happened after that is still a mystery, however. Would you mind shedding some light on the situation?" Harry smirked, or should I say smiled mischeviously because Gryffindor Golden Boys aren't supposed to smirk in a decidedly devious way, now are they?

"Actually, sir. I'd be delighted. After that slight skirmish. My parents came and took me to where I belong. Now what I am about to say must never leave this room." He glared at the portraits, who shrank back in fear. "James and Lily Potter were never mortals...In fact the whole Potter and Evans line aren't mortals, which is why there isn't really a trace of them. They were never of this Earth. My father was Zeus and my mother was Hera, King and Queen of the gods. I am Harricles Kaden-Sebastien. I too am a god. You will not know of what until I feel that you are ready for that information. This is Kaliqua, my guardian." The serious look left his eyes for a second and they softened considerably. "Isn't she just a cutey? Awwww," he cooed. His eyes turned cold once again like two pieces of emerald ice. "My other guardian is Draco Malfoy and you'll do well to keep that a secret also. In fact, he's waiting outside. Its best not to keep him waiting too long. He's very impatient when it comes to me." Dumbledore raised both eyebrows and made a motion towards the door. Even _he_ hadn't noticed a presence outside his door. The door opened to admit one very annoyed Draco.

"Took you long enough," he huffed settling beside Harry and glaring at Kaliqua, who had set her boot clad feet on his crisp clean brand new designer robes, but did not remove them. Dumbledore looked from Draco to Kaliqua to Harry.

"If you're a god now, why do you need guardians?" Kaliqua decided to answer this question. She shifted in Harry's lap and stared deeply into Dumbledore's eyes.

"N.Y.D.B."

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand."

"None ya damn business! And there ain't no 'ifs' or 'buts'. Harry is a god." She then settled back into Harry's lap and leaned against his broad chest much to the secret envies of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Dumbledore's eyebrows rocketed into his snowy mane at the manner he had just been spoken to. No one spoke to Albus Dumbledore in that way. No one... He liked this girl. Harry looked at Dumbledore. Harry blushed and smiled fondly.

"Sorry. She's quite protective of me. And I suppose it'd be best if you didn't know. After all, a secret isn't a secret if more than one person knows."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that's true but..."

"Its not good to keep secrets from you, is what you mean." That shut Dumbledore up because that was exactly it. Severus secretly smiled to himself. To think, the old codger had been silenced by a fifteen year old. "Now, I'm going to need a few things from you. First, I require my own rooms. It'd be pretty hard to do everything I need to do under the ever watchful eyes of the Gryffindors. I will also require a training room and the Quidditch Pitch every morning. I'm sorry to demand these things in such a way, but I'm not allowed to slack off in my training." He glared at Draco and Kaliqua.

"Harry, I don't think it's a very good idea for you to-"

"Headmaster, I won't be swayed." Dumbledore sighed.

"Fine, your rooms should be ready by tomorrow, but tonight I suggest that you stay in Gryffindor House."

"Thats fine. I can't ask for anything more." Dumbledore massaged his temples.

"Is that all Harry?"

"Yes. If there is anything more, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Harry. You know if theres anything.... ever, that you need to talk about, you can just come talk to me. My door is always open." Harry's features softened slightly.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." Dumbledore twinkled. Just then there was a knock on the door. Dumbledore made another motion towards it with his hand.

"Ah, Minerva! What brings you here?" Minerva McGonagall, the epitome of all things stern, prim, and proper could not help but gawk at her colleague and her student. Hoping that no one saw her lapse in her composure, she simply said, "The Durmstrang transfer is here." She exited the office in a swirl of robes that was most obviously a wannabe Snape impression. Dumbledore twinkled in the girl's direction and beckoned her forward.

"Ah, yes. Xiala O'Brian, was it?"

"Yes, sir," the girl said softly, eyes downcast.

"Ms. O'Brian, there is no need to be afraid. Please have a seat." Xiala hesitantly took the seat on the other side of Harry as it was the only one available. She was a nervous wreck and it showed. Harry smiled at her and she instantly relaxed. Dumbledore stood and retrieved the hat from its pedestal. He placed it on her head. The hat hemmed and haaed for a few minutes before finally shouting out "Slytherin!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, it seems we have an abnormal amount of Slytherins this year. Mr. Malfoy, if you would, since you're the Prefect this year. You can lead Ms. O'Brian to the Slytherin dorms." Draco was about to tell Dumbledore exactly what he could do when Harry interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Dray. I'll be okay with 'Qua. Anyhow, I doubt you'd like to spend time around Gryffindors." Draco melted at Harry's voice and grinned stupidly. At that point, Draco would have done anything for Harry.

"Sure thing, Harry," he said dreamily. Kaliqua snorted. Xiala looked uncertainly between Draco and Harry. Harry smiled in her direction.

"Don't worry. Hogwarts is great, You'll love it here, I'm sure. Just remember, if you ever need help, just come to Draco or me." Xiala smiled and nodded. With that the meeting was over. Harry walked out of the office with Kaliqua by his side. He watched as Draco led Xiala towards the Slytherin dungeons. There was something very different about that girl. He filed it away for later.

"'Qua, do you mind winging to Gryffindor Tower. I have to discuss something with Professor Snape." Kaliqua smiled knowingly.

"Aite, fine. But if you ain't back soon..." Kaliqua left the threat conveniently open.

"Yes. Yes. Don't worry." Kaliqua disappeared. Harry turned towards his Professor. "If you would follow me." Severus stared at Harry. "Oh, don't worry Professor. I won't bite unless you want me to." Snape's eyes widened slightly but other than that his features were unchanged. He tried not to be bothered by the fact that Harry Bloody Potter was blatantly hitting on him. He sneered at Potter's back as he was lead into an empty classroom and motioned for him to sit down. He scanned the room and decided that the desk was a good enough. He perched on the edge of it. He groaned. He was being so unprofessional, but the chair looked like it might break if so much as one stone was applied to it. Harry himself leant against the door and watched his Potion's Master. Yes. Severus Snape was his and no one else's. Snape was quickly becoming annoyed with the present silence. Why was Potter staring at him like that. It was faintly...no, not faintly... VERY disturbing. He glared at him and was very dismayed to find that his Severus Snape patented, fear inducing, body racked with shivers causing, Glare of Death (only for use on Potters and Blacks) was not working. He sneered again.

"Well, Potter. What did you want to discuss with me?" he asked.

First of all, I wanted to make sure you got my letter." Snape was very shocked at the worry in Potter's eyes. It was almost endearing.... Dear Merlin! What was he thinking! "I meant what I said, Professor. You have to be very careful. I don't want to see you hurt or, even worse, killed. You put your life on the line every time you walk into Riddle Manor, every time you report another bullshitted story, everytime you're put under Crucio, and for fuck's sake! Every time you breathe in Riddle's presence! What I said in that letter was true, you know." Harry pushed himself off the door and walked over to Severus so that he was standing in front of the thundershocked man. He looked into the deep onyx eyes. "I can't lose something I've just found. I refuse," Harry said in barely a whisper.

Severus Snape didn't know what to say... That was amazing in itself as he always had some kind of snide remark prepared for any occasion. His mouth moved in an impressive imitation of a guppy and he was sure that if he didn't have a heart attack in the next few seconds, he'd faint. He needed something to focus on. Lo and behold, Potter's moisr, luscious, red lips were right there. He groaned in frustration and the beginnings of an unrevocable desire. He gasped. They were moving again! He watched the lips move... and the tongue! The tongue The tongue that flicked out to wet the lips from time to time. Was Potter doing this to him on purpose. Severus wouldn't put it past him. Oh look! He was speaking again.

"Professor, did you hear anything I just said?" He wore a smirk. Now was Severus going to lie through his teeth or tell the truth. Well, he wasn't a spy for nothing.

"Of course I was listening!" Severus said knowing full well that he hadn't been.

"Oh, really? What did I say?" Severus panicked.

"Like I have time to repeat every bit on nonsensical dribble that exits your mouth in an neverending string on a regular basis." Severus secretly pat himself on the back. Good save...wait. Potter was smiling.

"You didn't hear a word," he said confidently.

"And if I didn't? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well," Harry said, straddling the once again shocked Potion's Master. "I might just have to punish you," he said in a husky voice. He leaned in and captured the lips of the startled Snape. Severus being in a state of shock did not respond at first but the heat and closeness of his Harry... the smell. Merlin! It was intoxicating and it drove him to respond with gusto. Soon he had Harry spread over the table. He felt so good underneath him. Those eyes filled with lust and compassion for him. Such trust. It was amazing! And now he really couldn't stop. He couldn't hold back even if he knew this was wrong. Harry was still his student and he was still the teacher, but as he ripped off the leather straps and saw more of that delicious pale skin, he was trapped.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Eithan also know as Eithke threw himself onto the leather couch in the Slytherin Common Rooms. He glanced at Ivelha also known as Ivette, who was on the couch across from him.

"That," he said, "was boring."

"Oh, come now. You didn't think it would be all fun and games." Eithke stared at her.

"Don't patronize me Ivette," he spat the name out. "I at least thought that I would be able to blow more things up."

"At least, I know that we're on the right track. Those guardians of his are going to be a problem, though."

"Guardians!" Eithke laughed. "Barely! A Chaos Vampire and a Linxite. Oh! I'm shaking in my pants now!" Ivelha rolled her eyes.

"I think all those years in containment have done something to your mind." Eithke didn't respond.

"Someone's coming," he said some minutes later. Both demons shifted back into their human forms. Both looked towards the doorway and sure enough, it began to open. They watched as the Malfoy boy walked in with a pretty young thing behind him. Eithke wondered who this girl was. She had gray eyes with minute specs of blue. She was a brunette except for the few streaks of red, but they were only there if you really paid attention. Her cheekbones were high and cultured, but a little rounded by young age. She'd be a knockout in a year. She obviously came from a very wealthy family. She couldn't be any older than 13, his own pretend age. How convenient. He noticed how though the girl appeared to be paying no attention to her surroundings whatsoever, she had already mapped out the room's dimensions and analyzed the occupants. She would make for a perfect spy and a good mate. She was small, unobtrusive, an emanated an aura of docility, when underneath she was completely different.

"The girls dorm is downstairs and to the left," Draco said, tapping a wall. "There's not many who get sorted here so just look for the room with your name on it." Xiala nodded and went down the stairs. Draco felt eyes on his back and turned around, spotting the two on the couches.

"What are you two still doing up? Classes start tomorrow. You'll have a hard time keeping up if you're too tired," he said kindly. Slytherins always took care of their own. Eithke smiled winningly in his human form.

"Thanks for the warning, Mister. Okay. I love you! Buh-bye!" Draco stared at the boy. '_Huh_' he thought to himself. So confused was he that he didn't notice the two had escaped. When he finally noticed, he shook his head and went to bed muttering about strange transfers.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Aphrodite sat on her heart shaped loveseat in her heart shaped bedroom in her humble heart shaped abode eating a box of chocolate and watching a mirror intently. Now, she wasn't Narcisstic. No, she wasn't like that fool. This mirror was the reason there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on her door. As she popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth, she craned her head to the side. Man! These people were flexible. This mirror was not your ordinary mirror. It allowed Aphrodite to look into people's lives. Even the more...exciting aspects of it. It was that that she was watching right now and she had NEVER seen sparks fly in this manner. She was soon disturbed though by an impatient banging on her door.

"Go away!" she shouted. The banging continued. "Go away! I'm busy!" The banging stopped and Aphrodite sighed in relief. She returned to watching the mirror. She heard a bang and looked towards her door which was on the ground, smoking. She looked at the figure standing in her door and glared.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Aphrodite! How lovely to see you. I see you've been doing well for yourself. Anyway, straight to business. I've got a job for you. What ever are you doing?" he said looking at the mirror. Aphrodite stepped back trying to cover the mirror with her body.

"Apollo, it'd be in your best interest to get out of here, now."

"Don't be silly." Appollo craned his head trying to get a look. "Hmm, those two are flexible, aren't they? You know that ebony haired one looks mighty familiar-- NO!" The ebony haired man had just thrown his head back in a fit of passion and Apollo caught a glimpse of the ethereal emerald eyes with golden specs. Aphrodite winced as it got several degrees hotter in the room.

"Apollo..."

"Who is that man?" he said cutting her off. Aphrodite gathered her wits about her.

"I don't see how its any of your business." she said calmly. Apollo grabbed her by the neck.

"You see," he growled, "that's where your wrong. Its very much MY business" He threw her to the ground and stalked out the door, leaving behind a gasping Aphrodite and a melted mirror.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Remus walked through the halls of Hogwarts. He had left Sirius in his rooms and had decided that he wanted to see Harry. After all, it had been a year since he had last seen the boy and surely Harry was curious as to why he was there. He had checked Gryffindor Tower firstm but was disappointed to find that Harry wasn't there. The only one was that strange girl and she had been cornered by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He decided the best thing to do after that was set up his new classroom. Remus wouldn't be teaching DADA this year, but he'd be teaching something just as important. He opened the door and was shocked out of his mind. Looked like he had found Harry. He hastily shut the door. There were just some things about a person you didn't want to know and how they looked in the throws of passion was one of them. He heard a barkk ans his head whipped around to see Sirius in his animagus form heading straight for him. It was a very good thing he had shut the door when he did.

"Ah, Snuffles! Come on, lets get back to our rooms. I am dead tired!" He said yawning convincingly, which was not very convincingly at all. Snuffles gave him a dubious look. Something went 'thump' behind the door and Remus prayed to the gods that Sirius would not question it, but the dog Animagus was already sniffing at the door. Remus hoped Sirius would forgive him for what he was about to do. He took the dog by his collar and dragged him away. He repeated the sentence he had said at dinner earlier unintentionally.

"This is going to be one hell of a year."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry woke up to the sound of cooing. He looked over and saw a young ghost girl with long black hair and emerald eyes not unlike his own crouching in a cornes. She seemed to be petting something. Harry looked closer. It was a cat and it was terrified. But it wasn't just any kind of cat. It was Filch's cat. What had happened to the feline. She had pink spiked fur, electric glow eyes, and a cowbell around her neck. Harry looked on curiously as the cat, catching his movement, skulked out of the door, the little ghost girl trailing behind her still cooing.

Harry turned to see the face of his love, Severus Snape. The man was practically an angel when he was asleep. His face was devoid of all wrinkles, of all worries. There were no scowl lines. He was heavenly. He lightly brushed away the locks of dark hair that had fallen into the man's face, revelling in the shock of electricity...but this wasn't simple electricity. This was magic and it was amazing. Harry found himself falling into the obsidian orbs as they opened.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Potter, what have you done to me?" Harry let his hand brush against Severus' cheek once again, feeling the magic run across his hand a second time.

"I've given you love, Sev. Real love," he said softly capturing Severus' lips in another searing kiss.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Minerva McGonagall stalked through the dark halls of Hogwarts. Why was she stalking through the dark halls? Well, because the halls weren't supposed to be dark. They were supposed to be filled with light and they weren't. This was bad as it was 7:00 am and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun should be shining, the birds singing, and generally a nice day outside, but it wasn't. It was pitch black. The sun had decided not to come out today. She hastily said the password to the Headmaster's office ("Wonder Balls").

"Albus!"

"Yes, Minerva. I know," the old man said calmly.

"Albus, whats happening?" Albus Dumbledore stared out his window. A dark visage greeting him.

"I don't know, Minerva. I really don't know." Somewhere, a Darkhorn reared on his hind legs and winnied a warning into the the not really night air.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

RainWaters: Well people. I hope you're not to angry with me, but as I've said before. Tests and the like. Yucky! So I might be a bit slow on updating.

_**Leslie: Not if I have anything to say about it. Eyes whip**_

RainWaters: Eyes Leslie eyeing whip As I was saying. I might be updating frequently. Okay! Bye! Runs away

_**Leslie: Coward! Come back here and do reviewer responses.**_

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_SiLvErFaTeD:_** Yeah! Thanx.

**_athenakitty:_** You ask the best questions. The strangers are obvious. Of course Scrya really scares him. Its his LITTLE sister. Yes he will. =) Many explanations. No, unfortunately. The plan will go on! 

**_tinkita:_** Oh yes. It will definitely go on. I've been put on deadlines..sigh

**_HecateDeMort:_** Aite! Sure thing!

**_Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo:_** Oh, well, jeez. blushes-then remembers black people don't blush Thanx!

**_starangel2106:_** Summer is a coming! That means....MORE UPDATES!!! Yaaaaay!

**_SailorBaby16:_** Oh yeah! I know. I think so too. He does like Harry...but its not too serious. You'll see.

**_oracle:_** OmG! You rock!

**_KyoK:_** Never fear! The next chapter is here.

**_kagomepotter:_** It would and I will.

**_e:_** Are you serious? Thats hilarious. Spelling and Grammar. Blah!

**_Tenshi no Hikaru:_** An older brother? And who would this be?

**_Mr. Happy Java Man:_** You've worn me down! I MIGHT make serious a god.

**_Vree:_** You make me feel so special!

**_texasjeanette:_** Well, thanx. 15 is when all gods learn about themselves (at least in my story). 16 is when they come into their full powers. Yes Harry looks a bit older. More like 17, even though he is only 15. Oh Draco is very affected.

**_Shortshape:_** I don't even know what I have up my own sleeve. I think its an arm, but I'm not making any promises.

**_Hunter:_** Supposedly its bad to do that. At least thats what they say. Y'know. "Whatcha doin? Writing gay slash scenes. You're going to hell! The Devil and I are good friends." I am then doused in holy water. LoL! (This is only when I'm NOT sleeping)

**_Lady Slone of Snow Mt:_** Sure, go ahead. I have no qualms. Not my song, but its a damned good one, ain't it?

**_MissySpikeHead:_** You're teaming up with my muses! I'm hurt!

**_Kat Davi:_**You...threatened me. I'm scared. LoL. My friends told me this would happen. I need to learn how to speed write.

Thanks everyone! Read and Review. You know the drill. Blah de blah. And I'm out...till chapter 9 of course. 

Until Then

Rainwaters


	9. It Only Gets Worse

**Title:** Oh My God...

**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Harry Potter I would be doing some mutated combination of the electric slide, the robot, and the running man on top of Mt. Everest making hundred dollar bill airplanes and cackling...Needless to say I'm not. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

(Various reviewers glare into a hole in the ground holding pitchforks.)

Come on out, RainWaters. We won't hurt you, they say. The 'much' goes unsaid.

A head surfaces and a notebook with a kickass Harp Seal picture on it is held up.

The ravenous reviewers take the book and fight amongst themselves.

RainWaters moves off to the relative safety of a .

yah de yah = Parseltongue

_Blah_= Flashback

Ah yes! And I thank my Be-UTI-ful Betas: Annie, Tanisha, Marlie, and Keith! Love ya lots! Keith though your name came last, you're still my favorite person!

**Chapter Nine: It Only Gets Worse**

Somewhere, a Darkhorn reared on his hind legs and winnied a warning into the the not really night air.

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall with Minerva McGonagall by his side, having already asked the House Elves to kindly light all the torches within the castle. They slowly made their way down the middle aisle, the students stopping their nervous conversation to watch them. Dumbledore looked into their eyes, seeing their fear. His twinkle was lost. They made it up to the Head Table and McGonagall sat down. Dumbledore, himself, stayed standing. He cleared his throat in the opressive silence.

"Students of Hogwarts!" he began. "Our current situation has been noticed. Do not worry! I assure you that this has nothing to do with Voldemort." A collective shudder ran through the student body and half of the teacher one. "The staff and myself are looking into this. We are confident that we will find a solution to the problem in a matter of hours. Please help us by staying inside and continuing the day as if nothing is amiss. Classes will still be held. Thank-you." Dumbledore sat down and the students with hope restored began their idle chatter again. He scanned the Hall noting that Severus Snape, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and that other girl... Kaliqua were missing. He filed it away for later. Minerva leaned over towards him.

"We're doing something about it?" she asked looking very bewildered.

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Harry slowly let the kiss die down, even though he didn't want to. The need for air came all too soon. He looked into Severus' eyes once more. They were clouded over and he smiled to himself.

"Snap out of it, love." Harry said. He watched as the clouds faded and were replaced with the sharpness. that usually resided there. He grinned lopsidedly and cocked his head to the side. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"Severus knew the question had been asked in jest, but he wanted to scream, to shout, to let everyone know that Severus Snape was a bloody sex god..._his_ sex god. Unfortunately, he also knew that what he had just done was wrong. Even if it wasn't wrong by Hogwarts' rules, it was still wrong by his own. He didn't want to let this go, though. This wasn't fucking! This was loving. No one had ever loved him before. He regretted what he had to do now, turning away the only person that had cared. He wasn't exactly the best choice anyway, he rationalized. Harry could do much better. He wasn't exactly the safest person to be aroung and he didn't know how to care for someone. '_Oh Harry..._' He let the coldness and loathing slip back into his features. '_I'm so sorry..._'

"Sev?" Harry asked.

"Well, Potter. Now that you've had your... fun, I suppose you can leave." Harry recoiled slightly at the harsh tone. His defensive side wouldn't allow him to back down completely though.

"Sev, I-"

"Sev? Potter. Did I say you could use my given name? And if you hadn't already defiled it by letting it roll of your tongue, you slandered it further by cutting it short! Do I look like a nickname type of person to you?" '_Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry!_' Severus thought to himself. Harry was in shock. What was happening?

"But, I love you. I wish that I knew a stronger word, but I don't. I care for you. I want to be with you for all eternity. I know you feel it too. I felt it in everything we did together last night." Severus laughed. A hard mean callous laugh. As if a little ant had just asked him not to step on it.

"You love me! That's a laugh! Potter, you don't know what love is and you bloody well don't know me! ou care for me. You want to spend all eternity with me. That's rich! Come on, Potter, tell me more." He laughed once more. '_Merlin, this hurts._' Harry's eyes narrowed.

"I know what you're trying to do. It won't work," he said.

"Pray tell, what am I trying to do?"

"You're trying to push me away."

"Bravo! 100 points to Gryffindor! Now let me tell you something. I don't have the time or the patience for a snot nosed brat such as yourself. I don't have time for on who's deluded by thoughts of a perfect life with his oce cranky potion's master. This is no fairy-tale, Potter. This is life. I will not miraculously fall in lovee with you, I will not shower you wit affection. I will not dote on you. I am a bitter old man. I know what I want, Potter, and I don't want you. I refuse, Potter. I refuse. Eternity is a long time and if I have to spend it with anyone, it won't be you." Severus took out his wand, saying a spell. He was instantly dressed again. He grimaced when he realized he was dressed in more of his sister's horrid creation. Obviously th little wench had managed to tamper with his wand. Though this only showed on his face as a curling of the lip. He sent one last sneer towards Potter before stalking towards the door, trenchcoat billowing, yanking it open, and pulling it closed with a resounding bang. He hadn't looked back once. Surely if he had, he would have ran back and cuddled Harry to death. Harry stared at the closed door. He stared and stared and stared. What had happened? What had he done wrong? Tears gathered in his eyes. What the hell had happened?

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Kaliqua was pissed. She was pissed for a lot of reasons. Two of those things were Harry's so called friends. They had cornered her the night before and had shot questions at her mercilessly. They had demanded to be told what Harry thought he was up to, walking out the Great Hall with that 'Holier than you' persona as they had called it without talking to them first. Why had Harry changed for the worse. Needless to say, that had not made her happy. Well, that was until she dropkicked them into the next wall. Now _that_ had made her happy. The two were now trailing her. Didn't they get the hint? The next thing that had pissed her off was that Harry hadn't come back the night before or even early this morning. Then there was the little fact that the sun hadn't come up. That meant Apollo was pissed and if Apollo was pissed... Let's just say that fur coats and electric heating wouldn't do anyone any good. Oh! And let's not forget her kitten was in trouble! Even with all the problems on her mind, she always came back to Harry, her kitten. She thought a little bit more. Where the hell was Dray! So caught up in her thoughts was she that she walked right into someone. Gravity overtook them and she fell on top of the person. She looked down and into the silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help the explosive purr, even through her pissed offedness.

'_Damn, dis is mad embarassing,_' Kaliqua thought to herself. '_Well, i'll just yell at 'im fa a while. Dat'll throw 'im off._' With that thought, Kaliqua began to yell.

"Its about damn time! Where da hell have you been, ya dumb nut!" Draco didn't answer, but Kaliqua took no notice. "My kitten is missing, these two bitches are followin' my ass like a mouse dats seen cheese, and Apollo's feelin' bitchy!" Draco sill hadn't said anything, but he was turning a very interesting shade of blue. "Say somethin' dammit!"

Draco opened and closed his mouth. "I can't...breathe!" he wheezed. Kaliqua looked at him questioningly for a few moments before she realized that she was still on the blonde thus cutting off his air supply. She smiled sheepishly, got up off him, albeit very slowly, and helped him up. Once he had learned the art of breathing once again, he began dusting himself off, glaring at Kaliqua all the while.

"Now what is it you were saying?" he asked calmly. Kaliqua now had one more thing to add to her 'Why She Was Pissed' list. No one was allowed to be calm in a situation like this. True Draco didn't know the situation yet, but did that really matter to Kaliqua. Think for a second... Nope, not really.

"Harry. I have dis feelin' dat somethin's wrong! And da sun! It didn't come out dis morning. We gotta find Harry, Dray!" She said clutching him by his arms and shaking him violently.

"Alright! Alright! I know you're worried. I am too. I've been feeling... off all day. We-" Suddenly both fell to their knees in agony. The pain rolled through them in waves it seemed. They gritted their teeth in order not to scream out. When the first wave passed, Kaliqua leaned her forehead against Draco's. By this time they were both sweating mildly.

"Gods, Draco. What's wrong with him?" Draco simply shook his head. They held each other as another wave of pain rolled over them.

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Aphrodite stared into her brand new amped up mirror. This one was hot pink, huge, and shaped like a heart. But it wasn't the pretty color that had her mesmerized. No, this was something far greater. She was absolutely seething now. That bastard! It was enough to make her scream and thats exactly what she did. It her deep inside every time a couple under her direct attention fought. Usually they were petty fights and the pain was no more than a prick in the finger, but something of this magnitude... It was tearing out her heart, slicing it into small pieces, and Irish step dancing on them individually. So caught up in her pain was she that she didn't even notice the door opening. She was soon caught up in strong arms.

"Dite, what's the matter?" he asked, worry tinging his voice. Before the distraught godess could answer his eyes had already strayed to the mirror. Shown there was a desolate Harricles, crying his eys out silently. His usual sparkling eyes dulled signifigantly. The sight was heart wrenching and blood boiling all at once. His eyes turned hot with anger.

"Who?" he demanded coldly.

"Ares, I can-"

"WHO!" His eyes flashed. Aphrodite sighed in a defeated manner.

"Severus. Severus Snape."

"Don't worry, Dite. I'll take care of it," he said kissing her golden hair softly and then leaving. Aphrodite watched him go.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

As Eithke sat in the first class of the day...night...whatever, Transfigurations with the Gryffindors, he wondered why he was bothering. He sneered at another boy who tried to sit next to him. The boy squeaked and quickly scurried away. Eithke, better known as Eithan from that moment would be known as the Boy-Who-Should-Not-Be-Tampered-With-Because-He-Has-A-Scowl-Worse-Than-Snape-And-He's-Downright-Scary. He felt the air shift and new _she_ had walked in. He watched every move she made, every slight turnm flicker of the eyes, and intake of breath. She stood by him and before he knew it or even had the chance to scowl, she had sat down and opened her books. From that day forward, she would be known to everyone else as the Girl-Who-Is-Either-To-Stupid-To-Recognize-A-Death-Scowl-Worse-Than-Snape's-Or-She-Is-Hecka-Brave.

Eithke glanced at Xiala, but she ignored him. This pissed him off greatly. No one ignored Eithke. He was used to people cowering in fear just from the mention of his name. Just when he was about to give her a piece of his mind, the cat on the desk transformed into a stern faced woman and looked at them imperiously.

"Congratulations," she said. "Who you are sitting next to now will be your partner for the rest of the year. I-" Eithke didn't hear the rest of the speech. He was to busy trying to contain his urge to KILL KILL. Xiala turned and examined Eithke carefully. She either didn't notice the rage in her eyes or chose not to let it get to her.

"Demon," she said softly.

"Dementor," he retorted. This would be an interesting year.

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Ivette better known as Ivelha wandered the halls. Just because she was in school, didn't mean she was actually going to classes. Why should she? As far as she was concerned this was an in and out mission. Go in, kill some people, get what you want, kill some more people, go out. But ohhhh no! Eithke wanted to be subtle. He wanted to gain the trust, lure him out, and crush everyone else. But thats how one gets hurt. There are too many variables, too many lies to maintain to keep the facade. She smiled to herself. Thats why she and Eithke were such a good team. Opposites, eh? She looked around making sure the coast was clear. She caught a couple of portraits looking at her curiously and glared wrathfully. Each ran out, hair on end, screaming bloody murder. She took out a small mirror from her bag. She held her hand over it.

"Manifestum redde meae," she said. A black swirl appeared in the mirror. It began spinning and spinning, faster and faster until in a shower of blue and silver sparks, Hades' face was there.

"You rang?"he asked.

"Well, Eithke and I have made it into the castle."

"Very good. What else do you have for me."

"The target has guardians.

"That is to be expected. He's still in training."

"They're abnormally strong. They may prove to be very difficult opponents."

"I don't care what you have to do. Get rid of them and bring me Harricles. Don't contact me again until have more good news for me." With that said he disappeared.

"Bastard," she said. She turned the corner and was knocked unconscious as she ran into a door or rather the door ran into her as it made its mad dash away from th angry god who had so violently threw it open.

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Harry sniffled. Look at him. He was a wreck. He hadn't cried in years and this incident was enough to break the dam. It wasn't fair. Everytime he cornered a little innocent piece of happiness sitting there ready for the taking, something bad would always come along and stomp on it...repeatedly. He redressed himself slowly going over everything that had happened before Severus had left. He didn't understand? Where had the error occured? Everything had gone so well. It hurt so much, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. Oh no. He was determined to have him. True happiness was not going to elude him this time. Still, his determination didn't stop the rejection from hurting. He had given himself completely. He felt another tear. Hadn't he cried enough? Something exploded. Harry was soon wrapped in two pairs of strong arms. He instantly realized who they were. Draco and Kaliqua. What would he do without them? He allowed himself to relax in their arms.

"Whats da matta, kitten?" Kaliqua asked softly. Harry tried to speak but was overcome with the need to sob once again.. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying as all the thoughts of the night before and this morning ran through his mind. Draco's arms loosened for a fraction of a second in shock, but only for a fraction of a second. Kaliqua's hold only tightened.

"It'll get betta, hun. Don't worry about it. Look on da bright side. Things can't get no worse." They were then interrupted.

"So, Potter, has this been what you've been doing in your spare time? Group hugs with your new friends."

"Honestly, Potter. You're hanging about that ferret? You've stooped to new lows." Harry turned around to look at ron and Hermione, his two best friends. They had been through so much together. He disentangled himself from the arms currently around him and took a step towards the two, either not hearing the usage of his last name or choosing not to acknowledge it. He was shocked when both took a step backwards and sneered at him dangerously. Intense dislike clearly etched in their features.

"Who do you think you are, Potter? Do you think that you can just throw us away and then pick us back up like it was nothing. We supported you when everyone thought you were the heir to Slytherin when they believed you killed Cedric, but now we're starting to really think. Maybe you did kill Cedric." Harry stared at them. Completely and utterly stupefied.

"What? Ron, Hermione, I-"

"Can it, Potter. Don't call us that anymore. We see your true colors now. It's amazing how we could have been so blind."

"Hermione, I-" But Hermione and Ron didn't stay to listen to him. They left the room, softly clciking the door shut which, in all actuality, hurt more than if it had been slammed. This was more final. Harry turned to face Draco and Kaliqua. Kaliqua looked positively feral as she was held back by Draco.

"Let me at dose bitches! Let me at 'em!" Kaliqua leaped out of Draco's restraining hold but he quickly captured her in his arms once again. Harry hurried over.

"No, 'Qua. I'm okay! I don't care," he said vehemently. "I don't!"

"Dat's a motherfuckin' lie!" Kaliqua said. Her voice was cattish hiss.

"'Qua, if you don't calm down, you'll make me do something I'll later regret. You know how I get when things get...chaotic." Draco allowed a small smile to form on his lips. "My thirst for blood becomes uncontrollable and I just want to see pain all around me,: The last part of the sentence was said in a sing-song voice. Kaliqua continued to struggle. Harry knew that Draco was on his merry way to La La Land. This was bad because his La La Land included rives of blood, anarchy, and heads roasting on spits. If he didn't control Kaliqua, he'd have two raving monsters and there just wasn't enough blood in Hogwarts that would sate them.

"Kaliqua, please," he tried again. "To see you like this hurts."

"It hurts me too," Draco sing-songed. He giggled happily when she stopped struggling and kissed her on the forehead in a fit of childish compassion. Harry and Kaliqua stared at him. It seemed as if his eyes were an endless sea of silver.

"Oh, shyt! I gone and did it now!" Kaliqua said as Draco began to skip around the classroom, breaking anything he saw along the way.

"You do know what this means," Harry said slowly.

"Hellz no! You know what happened da last time!"

"Kaliqua, would you rather let him suck the blood out of thousands of students and possibly total this castle doing it?"

"Nah, but... Why don't we give him some of da Hufflepuffs. No one seems ta care about dem anyway. We can even throw in Weasley and Granger. No one will notice! On dogs!" Harry shook his head apologetically.

"No, 'Qua. Only a sugar high of mass porportions can fix this now." A few minutes later, the trio could be found in the kitchens surrounded by house elves who amazingly enough are classified as Dark. The House Elves held trays upon trays of sweets, wizarding and muggle. Their origin did not matter to the Chaos Vampire sitting in the middle of it, eating everything steadily but quickly. Kaliqua and Harry stood in the nearest corner. They didn't want to be too close when it happened, when the Chaos Magic was locked inside once again.

As Draco stuffed two glazed chocolate donuts in his mouth, there was a great snap. Several House Elves were blown off their feet. The wave rushed towards Drao, crushing everything in its path. It lift Draco up and spun around him like a great tornado. As soon as it had come, it disappeared. Harry looked up from where he had been shielded by Kaliqua. Draco was sitting there docile like, legs crossed underneath him, a cloudy look in his usually sharp eyes.

Harry and Kaliqua moved closer, cautiously. Draco stood up swiftly and gracefully. Harry and kaliqua exchanged looks and smiled. They had done it! They turned to look at Draco, but he was gone. They felt a swift wind pass them and heard the portrait open and close.

"Shyt! Shyt! Shyt! I told you, yo! I mother friggin' told you!" Kaliqua shouted before running through the door, Harry following.

They got out and ran down the hall, just in time to see Draco fly down a particularily long banister. They began following on the steps, but they had began to change. They watched as Draco went flying through the air as the surface underneath him changed, but he stopped his movement. He began break dancing in mid air. Don't worry. He was only 300 feet high or so. Now this was very disturbing. A Malfoy does not break dance. He looked at them mischeviously. and began moon walking in a circling motion. He then dropped like a ton of bricks giving new meaning to drop it like its hot. Kaliqua and Harry were almost about to jump over the railing when they noticed he had stopped a mere two inches above the ground.

"Dat dumbass devil," Kaliqua shouted just as Draco touched the ground and instantly dropped to the ground and had started to roll around laughing. She jumped over the railing and fell on all fours beside Draco.

"Kitty!" he said happily and began to scratch her under her chin. Kaliqua went cross-eyed with pleasure and began to purr.

"Oooo, dat feels really good. Right dere. Dat hits da spot." Harry shook his head as he watched them from up above. He concentrated and two immmense black wings with silver and gold feathers were soon protruding from hi back. He flapped them experimentally, and then he too jumped over and flew down landing softly next to Draco and the purring Kaliqua. Draco looked up at him.

"Pretty," he said simply before turning to Kaliqua. "Kitty prettier," he said running his hands through Kaliqua's hair, his head tipped to the side allowing his silver strands to brush across his face and cover his eyes. Harry smiled at them.

"As much as this scene touches me right here in the heart and even if I know I have years of blackmail, we should get to the Great Hall. Afterall, I want to know whether or not Dumbledore has prepared our rooms." Draco pouted and slowly stood up from petting Kaliqua who, in turn, pouted from the loss. Harry took one look at them and burst out laughing. "Come on you two. It's true now, Kaliqua, things won't be getting any worse." Harry's spirit was truly uplifted. He walked into the Great Hall feeling as if he were on wings and truly he was still wearing wings as he had forgotten to retract his. But him being Harry, didn't notice the hush of the hall when he walked in. And of course he never noticed the srares or the whispers as he was trying to get Draco to sit down.

"But Harry! This is the Gryffindor table! I wanna sit over there! It has shiny things!" Draco said as he pointed at the Hufflepuff table.

"Draco, just sit tight for now. I promise there will be more shiny things later." Draco huffed and sat down sulkily, that is, until Kaliqua somehow appeared in his lap, really, I don't know how she did it, and began to purr as she was subjected to his ministrations once again.

Harry scanned the hall, ignoring the looks he was getting and focused on the Head Table. It was empty. Where was Dumbledore? Where were all the teachers? What the heck was going on? Suddenly he heard a commotion outside the Great Hall. Probably just some students. He looked up once more and for the first time noticed that it was completely dark. The sun hadn't come up that day. He wondered why. What could possibly get Apollo angry enough that he wouldn't raise the sun?

Harry hear the commotion outside get louder and now turned his full attention towards it. He could hear a melle of words being shouted and a myriad of colors flying back and forth. The doors to the Great Hall flew open and ran the lenght of the hall, hiding behind the curtains which were situated behind the Head Table.

"What da hell?" Kaliqua asked as she caught glimpses of the growing altercation outside. The battle moved into the hall as one of the professor's was blown into the hall presumably the force of a spell the opponent had used. A bright light suddenly filled the room. The hall shielded their eyes at the intensity. More teachers came flying in. Harry knew this could only be one person...wel, god. His suspicions were confirmed when a bronzed man with long blonde hair walked through the door and scanned the halls and spotted him locking his eyes in a truly blazing staring match. It wasn't broken as Apollo began to stalk towards him. The god stopped and stared some more.

"Harricles Kaden-Sebastien," Apollo whispered dangerously. Harry stared. He had used his full name. Harry gulped.

"Uh, Apollo! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Apollo laughed. "He asks what I'm doing here!" Apollo stopped laughing abruptly. A burst of fire appeared in his hand. It pulsated. He looked at it closely and then threw it. Harry ducked as it flew over his hand burning a path down the Gryffindor table as it skimmed the top. About half way it stopped and exploded blowing the table to smithereens and throwing several students across the hall. Severus Snape was suddenly standing in the middle of all the wreckage, looking very confused.

"Explain him."

"Uh," Harry started, stuttering slightly. The staff and students looked on curiously. Harry looked around and put up a silencing charm. His emerald orbs darkened to an ominous forest green color. "Apollo. How the hell do you know and why the bleeding hell do you care?"

"Harricles, you're mine." Harry's eyes flashed and his wings flared behind him.

"I am no one's. I'm certainly not yours!" Harry said hotly.

"You see Harry, dear. That's where your wrong." Apollo aura flared dangerously and Harry knew that a barrier charm would be needed. He quickly put up the strongest one he could think of. "I've marked you. You belong to me."

"What are you talking about? You haven't marked me! As if I would let you!" Harry snorted.

"Oh, but you did let me, harricles," Apollo purred. "Don't you remember that first day we met, when I held you close to me? When I tasted your beauty? That was the beginning. The second kiss tightened it You've managed to escape my lips since then, love, but you won't be able to now. The third kiss will seal the deal and the sun will fly to new heights." Apollo grabbed Harry around his waist pulling him closer. As Apollo began to lower his lips, Harry could hear the pounding on his shield. He could feel Draco and Kaliqua's distress, but he felt paralyzed. He couldn't move. Apollo's lips were only an inch away now. In a few seconds he would be taken, stolen away...

A clang was heard. His shield, which could have held off Merlin and a dozen or so Dragons flickered and died. A magnificent midnight black stallion stormed in. The only unusual thing about him was his gold and silver horn. It reared and when once again it was on four hooves, it charged towards Apollo's back. Harry closed his eyes tightly. He could feel Apollo's heat and it made him uncomfortable. Apollo was suddenly pulled back by some unknown force. Harry was immensely gracious but he still couldn't move. The Darkhorn nudged him and winnied worriedly. Kaliqua and Draco rushed up to him trying everything in their voice could be heard.

"You is not harming Harry Potter sir!" A thousand House Elf heads bobed up and down in agreement. Apollo laughed.

"Are you serious? This is your defense!" Most of the hall looked as if the agreed with him, that is, until they saw Dumbledore. He wasn't twinkling. In fact, he was frowning and he had a very disturbed look on his face. Everyone knew that house elves were the most powerful creatures in the wizarding world. It was just a good thing that _they_ didn't know their own power and had a very strong urge to make others happy.

The House Elves glared as a whole. They puffed out their chests, put on a determined look, and raised their hands, pointing at Apollo. All of this they did in tandem.

"You is not harming the great Harry Potter sir no longer!" A thousand and one voices said at the same time. Apollo continued to laugh. There was silence as his mouth was closed by a steal slab. He clawed at it but soon his arms were sticking to his sides as they were chained together. He was blasted through the doors. The House Elves followed the path that he took. They watched as he sailed through the skies and landed in the lake. The squid surfaced and grabbed the prone god's body which disappeared as the squid wrapped his many tentacles around him, pulling him down into the azure water. The professors and students rushed outside, leaving the two guardians and one stallion to cluck over Harry, trying in vain to get him out of Apollo's paralyzing spell.

"Professors," Neville Longbottom asked, cautiously. "The lake...it's turning pink." The students all looked at the lake as if to confirm the veracity of this claim.

"Oh my!" All the female teachers exclaimed with blushes beginning on their faces. Flitwick toppled of a flat rock he had been standing on. Dumbledore was twinkling insanely. Snape just grimaced slightly.

"I do believe," Dumbledore began, "that our dear squid has a bit of a crush." The students looked into the now placid water, horrified. They wished that fate on no one. Soon, the professors ushered all the children into the castle once more. After all, it was still lunch time and they were all quite hungry. The House Elves had already re-entered earlier, relaeasing Harry from whatever spell he had been under and kissing his feet adoringly. Harry had had to tell each that they were forbidden from doing that 20 times before it got through their heads. Yeah, instead, they only kissed the hems of his robes.

He sighed as he looked up at the now fool Head Table. He only saw one face. The face that would haunt his awake and asleep hours. He was sandwiched in between two people that loved him and all he could think about was the love he had lost. The sun had still not risen and in his eyes, the sun never would if he could not have Sev.

Chatter in the Great Hall once again ceased. Harry looked up to see what had happened this time and was gobsmacked as he saw a fog covering the Head Table. This wasn't any fog. This was the Fog of War. Ares stepped out slowly. As grave as stone. He watched the hall with dead eyes and observed each teacher before him slowly. Harry had never seen him this way before and, frankly, it scared him. What was he doing here? What business could he possible have at Hogwarts? Ares' eyes settled on Snape and the man looked as if he was asking whatever deities that would listen, what he had done wrong. The god walked over to him, appraising him with cool eyes. He handed him an envelope and in a calm voice that was agressive in its own stated,

"Severus Snape, I hereby declare war. The charge. Breaking a god's heart. The consequences. Me. Beware. I am Ares. God of War. You shall be punished." With that he turned and disappeared in his Fog.

The silence was broken with one exclamation from the least expected person ever.

"Godammit Severus!" McGonagall said. "You are such a frigging idiot!"

* * *

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

* * *

Well, peeps, I finished. Finally. Its summer now. I'll be writing hopefully a lot quicker though. Thanks to Fanfiction's new rules, I can't do reviewer responses anymore, but if you really want your responses than you can e-mail me. Kay? Ahahaha! My muses say they will whip me if I don't start on the new chapter. Ahahaha. I better fet going then, huh?

Thanks everyone! Read and Review. You know the drill. Blah de blah. And I'm out...till chapter 10 (can you believe it, 10). 

Until Then

Rainwaters


	10. Unhappy

**Title:** Oh My God...

**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER:** One night, while sleeping, I dreamed of another dimension. What if I owned Harry Potter? REM could clearly be seen and my imagination spun its tale. Myself sitting on a thrown made entirely of hundred dollar bills, my good friend Benjamin. I also imagined my kick ass British accent as I thanked each one of my adoring fans. But then, I woke up. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: = Parseltongue

_/Blah/ _= Flashback

'_dun dun dun_' = Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

Thanks to Keith, Tanisha, and Marlie for checking this over for me!

**Chapter Ten: Unhappy **

Severus stared at his colleague in a state of shock. A migraine awoke in his head with a raucous cheer of celebration. Somehow he knew the hellion would be wreaking havoc for days, weeks, even months to come. He looked down at the envelope, still held firmly within his grasp. At the urging of Flitwick, he opened it up slowly, for some reason expecting it to blow up in his face. The most unusual thing happened, it didn't. He took out a glossy sort of paper covered in an elegant scrawl. 

_Severus Saevus Snape,_

You don't know what you've let go. All of us gods and goddesses would give anything to have the affection of Harricles bestowed upon us, but you, a mere mortal, was chosen. You threw it away, you nefarious inept insipid bastard! No one harms Harricles that way. Not while I'm here to rectify it. Harricles doesn't give his heart or his body to just anyone. He must've truly cared about you. What you have done is an insult to the gods and the goddesses. I hope you've written out your will Severus Snape, because as Hercules had 12 tasks, you will have 12 punishments, each worse than the last.

Ares

God of War

Your Worst Nightmare

P.S.

I make Voldemort's Crucio look like Tulips blooming on a Spring day.

The words disappeared only to be replaced by a picture. Severus' heart almost stopped when he realized what the picture depicted. There, he and Harry were shown sharing their last searing kiss before he had ended things so brutally. It was for his own good, he resolved. The picture started to burn from the inside out. He dropped it quickly. All that was left were ashes. He looked up and saw the angry faces of the whole staff behind him. All those faces were making him nervous, but surely they wouldn't try anything in front of the students...

"Severus, I'm going to give you until the count of three. One..." Professor Mcgonagall started, but Severus had no idea what to say. "Two.. Three." She sighed. "I was hoping that you would have had anything to say in your defense out by then. I'd just like you to know that I consider Harry the son I never had. I hope you know I'll do anything for him. ANYTHING, Severus." Severus gulped. Flitwick piped in.

"Harry is an excellent student! I know he holds himself back to meet everyone else's standards. I performed his first protection charms on him and as so we are linked in some ways. I can't stand to feel his pain! And if this pain is because of you, I'll do anything to fix this problem." Flitwick and McGonagall had the smile of sadists on their face. They moved closer to him.

"Now, now, Fillius. Minerva." Severus sighed. Saved by the bearded man. " Don't hurt him too badly. He has classes tomorrow." Severus felt oddly betrayed. He stood up trying to make a quick get away, but he felt oddly compelled to stand in one place. A 'Wingardium Leviosa' was heard and soon there was a searing pain in his knees. Hands closed around his neck and he couldn't breathe anymore and all the time those twinkling eyes encompassed his vision. All of a sudden there was a yell and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his sister swinging on a vine into the Great Hall. The searing pain stopped and the hands fell away in shock. Severus fell to the ground trying to get his breath back. His sister stood on the Head Table, glaring at the teachers.

"Professor Flitwick. Really! Kicking him in the knees! Professor McGonagall. Strangling?" She gave them a look that wasn't really reprimanding at all."I be takin' proper care of dis scalawag yonder, savvy?"

"Aye!" Flitwick and McGonagall chorused. With that, Scrya picked her still gasping brother up by the waist and swung out of the hall.

* * *

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.

* * *

Harry stared along with all the other students in the Great Hall at their usually collected teachers. What had been in that letter? He was even more amazed when this random woman had swung into the hall, taken up his lover...'_no, I'm not allowed to call him that now..._' Professor Snape and swung out of the hall. They had all gone off to their afternoon classes with confused looks on their faces. Draco and Kaliqua kept nervously glancing around. They were positive that Ares coming down here was a great big sign that the world was going to end. The stallion, the Darkhorn that had saved him had left long ago after nuzzling his cheek and running out the doors back into the Forbidden Forest. As Harry sat down in his Transfigurations class he remembered why he had gone to lunch in the first place. He had completely and utterly forgot in all the excitement. He had wanted to ask Dumbledore about his new rooms, but it was a bit late now and Professor McGonagall would never let him go unless Dumbledore himself was there.

As soon as he walked into the classroom, he was hit with glares so lethal in their glarieness, they made him twitch for a mimillisecondHe strode to the back of the room and sat down. He refused to cry. Kaliqua sat next to him and to his surprise so did Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing? You blew your cover enough while you were on that little sugar high, but why are you willingly blowing it now?"

"Don't you see, Harry? I can't take it anymore. I can't take the lying. I don't ever want to see Lucius again and now that you're here, it doesn't matter. I won't.. I don't have any real friends in Slytherin, just people who identify me by my power. I don't want that. I want people who care." With that he plunked himself down in a rather graceful, really, and final way. Harry stared at him for a moment and then much to one Draco Malfoy's pleasure, threw his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Draco became a puddle. Just then, the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Welcome to Fifth Year Transfigurations." She began writing on the board. "As all of you know this is the year for OWLs and I am positive that everyone of you will pass. It doesn't mean that you won't have to work at it though. I-" She finally turned around to face her class. Her eyes immediately shot to the back of the room. Harry... '_Why wasn't he sitting with his friends? Why was everyone glaring at him like that. Unless, oh, the articles in the Prophet. Those three had always been ininseparableSurely a little thing like this wouldn't ruin it? What was going on?_' She continued on with her speech, averting her eyes.

For the rest of the period, Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Transfigurations Professor could be seen shooting worried glances at the very changed boy who was sitting with his only two companions in the shadows of the room.

* * *

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.

* * *

Voldemort was in a very bad mood, but then again when was he not? His problem was that he was bored. Now that he had Hades doing the hard part for him, what was he supposed to do? He usually whiled away his days trying to figure out how to stomp down the Boy-That-Like-An-Annoying-Weed-Would-Not-Be-Stomped-Down. Now he couldn't do that anymore.

"Goddam you Hades!" A blue pillar of fire appeared in the room, Hades' face hovered in the midst of it.

"Yes, may I help you?" The entity drawled.

"I'm booored," Voldemort whined.

"This is my problem, how?"

"Don't mock me!

"...I wasn't. Anyhow. Why don't you go plunder some villages. Kill a few muggleborns. Rape a few of your followers. Don't worry my operatives are already in. I should have Harry in a matter of months. Surely you can wait a few more months." Voldemort pouted.

"Yes, I can wait.

"Theres a good boy." With that the flaming blue pillar disappeared.

::Nagini, my sssssweet dear, what jussst happened here?:: Voldemort hissed quietly.

Nagini raised her serpentine head from her pillow. ::You jusssst got sssserved!:: Voldemort contemplated her words.

* * *

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.

* * *

Sirius Black was desperately in need of a newspaper. Not just any newspaper. The Daily Prophet. How was he going to get it though? He really didn't want to bother Remus right now. He had a class. He spotted some children outside, though it was still dark. Well, Dumbledore had said to act as if nothing were unusual. He let himself out of the classroom and made his way to the spot. Watching carefully, he noticed a paper in one girl's hand and set his sights on it. He hid behind some tall grass, not very successfully as he was a rather big dog, but they didn't notice him. They were Ravenclaws and without the sun out, his black fur would hardly be noticeable. He counted to five and pounced on the girl and stole the paper out of her hand. Another girl screamed.

"Grim!!" Sirius contained his laughter as he ran from the spot clutching the paper in his jaws. He loved terrorizing children. He stopped. Did he really just think that? Eyuck! That was way too much Snape for him. He let himself back into the school and back into Remus' classroom. These were also Ravenclaws and they were way too immersed in their wand work to notice him. He went behind the desk and rolled out the paper. He then proceeded to rip the paper up in his mouth, tearing it into shreds. He sat on his haunches, reconsidering. Maybe, he should have shown it to Remus first. Oh well, easily rectified. He took the shredded paper back in his mouth and leaped on Remus' desk. Luckily enough for him the bell rang and the students had began to exit the classroom. He whimpered and Remus came to him after ushering the last of his students out the door.

"What now, Snuffles? And no I still stand, I will not let you into Snape's Private Rooms in the Teaching Tower. Severus doesn't have to brew me my potion, you know." Sirius glared (as well as a doggy can) at the reminder but dutifully dropped the wet from dog drool shredded paper in front of Remus onto the desk. Remus simply looked at the paper. "What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Sirius pushed the paper forward again with his nose. Remus cast a quick _Reparo_ and his blood instantly broiled. His usually calm honey eyes flashed a dangerous amber color, but it was only for a second. A growl emanated from somewhere deep within and Sirius instantly regretted showing Remus that paper. He knew that Moony considered Harry his cub and that was something to put a lot of weight to. As soon as the storm had come, though, it stopped. Remus was now as calm as ever. Too calm if you asked Sirius. "Come, Snuffles. I don't have any classes for 2 periods. Lets run some errands." Remus walked calmly out of the classroom much to Sirius' horror. He couldn't have a man that calm running around! He bounded out after Remus.

* * *

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU!" Scrya screamed at her older brother loudly, not caring who heard. The Baron sat in the corner of her rooms as did Peeves looking coldly at Severus. Severus glared at her. She had bound and gagged him to a chair in the middle of the room. Bright lights shown down on him. "What were YOU thinking! Oh excuse me, dear brother." It was a sneer. "You never think!" Severus merely watched her. He wouldn't betray any of his emotions. She was wrong. He did think and right now he was thinking that what he did was for the best of Harry and himself. Harry... Let the god Ares do his worse. He was sure that being with Harry would hurt worse than being apart from him. He watched uninterestedly as Scrya went on with her rant. She didn't understand. She would never understand. 

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG

As Harry began walking to the next class of the day he bumped into a slight figure. He looked down and recognized Xiala. The girl who he had met in the office. She blushed furiously and whispered a hurried apology, looking down at her feet. Harry smiled kindly.

"Don't worry about it. Are you enjoying your first day?" Xiala brightened.

"Oh yes! I love Charms! Professor Flitwick is a funny little man. It is rather strange though, the sun hasn't come up even with Apollo..." Harry smiled at her hesitant voice.

"I understand. Yes, I wonder exactly what he did with the sun chariot. Even without him, the horses still would have ridden." Xiala looked into Harry's eyes and Harry suddenly felt a bit weak. Kaliqua held him as he suddenly slumped. She looked at Xiala suspiciously. Xiala, herself, squeaked and quickly backed away, right into Draco. She looked up into his serious face and quickly ran away, making an excuse of having to get to her next class. Draco was about to go after her, but Harry stopped him.

"Harry?" Kaliqua asked.

"It's not her fault. She's part dementor." Draco and Kaliqua exchanged looks and looked at the disappearing figure of the girl. "Come on, lets get to Charms." Harry sighed and straightened himself with the help of Kaliqua and walked silently to the Charms classroom. Today was not turning out to be his day at all.

* * *

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.

* * *

Ivette wandered around the castle muttering to herself.

"Stupid wizards with their stupid castles and their stupid frigging doors." She punched a random door and it faded into a wall, squealing. She let out another string of curses. "Stupid frigging castle." She continued to walk down the halls. As she walked she began to hear voices. She pressed her ear to one of the doors and sure enough, the voices were emanating from there.

"Are you sure we should be here Hera?" Now this was interesting.

"Of course, I'm sure honey!" Ivette winced back. The bubbliness of the woman was just too much for her. Harricles will wanna know exactly why the sun didn't rise! We'll have to tell him Apollo is missing too. You know, you really couldn't see one without the other, although Apollo did tend to lurk in the shadows. They were so close."

"A little too close for my liking," muttered Zeus darkly.

"Oh you!" Hera said fondly. The door opened abruptly and Ivette was once again knocked unconcious as the force of the door opening and her proximity knocked her into the wall.

Hera bounced out of the room not noticing the figure laying unconcious on the floor. A bemused Zeus following her.

* * *

OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.

* * *

Sorry its late peeps! Go on yell at me, I know you want to. Its short and its late. Sorry! I'm going to try and answer some questions in this installment of OMG though.

Reviewer Responces

**_athenakitty:_** Yes, he does. Well, he won't be having as much fun as he thinks he will. The squid will be having some time and if I told you that, the whole story would be ruined.

Miko-Snow Goddess-Me

_S.Malfoy_

**_Mr. Happy Java Man:_** Well, there's Sirius in this chapter, be happy.

Theoddguy

**oracle**

**_Kat Davi:_** I hope this isn't too long then...

starangel2106

_the gigglenator_

HecateDeMort

**DarkWolfyOne**

SiLvErFaTeD

_Leo Potter_

**_Serpent of Light:_** Well, thank-you. That means a lot.

**_Jewelclaw Lady of Wind:_** You're in luck cuz that chapters is coming along nicely.

Anarane Anwamane

**_MissySpikeHead:_** I know I know. But FF. Net doesn't like my stars anymore and well why not use the heading as a divider.

**CrimsonTearsOfPain**

**_Mactunes:_** Yeah, Severus is really stubborn, but that's his disposition. He'll give in sooner of later

Craw/Brad

_Kenny7_

**_Marshes to Banks_** Of course, we're gonna see Athena. Its just not her time yet.

Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo

**Silver-Entrantress-Elf**

**_silverpanther68:_** Harry will get Sev, it's just going to take a while. Ares will punish severus severely. And I am not going to change. I hate when that happens too.

Jessica

_Yuuki Miyahara_

Well. Thanks for the threats. I hope you all enjoyed! And this time I mean it when I say I will update soon because the next chapter is half done! Yay! Yay! Yay! Two chapters in one month! Go me! Lol. Until next time. Stay sweet.

RainWaters


	11. The Wrath of the Gods, Part One

**Title: **Oh My God...

**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER: **One night, while sleeping, I dreamed of another dimension. What if I owned Harry Potter? REM could clearly be seen and my imagination spun its tale. Myself sitting on a thrown made entirely of hundred dollar bills, my good friend Benjamin. I also imagined my kick ass British accent as I thanked each one of my adoring fans. But then, I woke up. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize. :sniff: I don't even have the satisfaction of owning _'Thriller'_. That one belongs to the one and only Michael Jackson.

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue

_/Blah/_ Flashback

'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Eleven: The Wrath of the Gods, Part One**

Severus had finally had enough of his sister. While she continued to rant and rave, he pulled together all the magic within his body and began to force it out of himself against the magic of his sister. If one had had the abnormal power to read magical signatures than they would have seen an immense battle. It would look like ligtning in a stormy sky. They would watch intranced as the magic weaved in out of each other and burst as they clashed every so often. It would give new meaning to ADD. And they would see the final blow as Severus' magic became too much and Scrya's magic fully dissipated. Severus stood up. Scrya, who had taken to pacing, was facing the wrong way. So caught up in her rant was she that she did not feel her magic break. When she turned around, her older brother was no where in sight.

The first place Severus went was to his classroom. He was lucky enough not to have classes today. He sat down at his desk and stared out at all the student tables. _Tomorrow_, he thought to himself, _tomorrow Potter will be sitting right there. _'_He'll be watching my every move with those damned Emerald eyes of his. Watching me. He'll be sitting right there in all his delectable glory and I won't be able to do a thing about it, because he's too good for me. How the hell am I supposed to survive this?_' One Severus Snape was so screwed.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Harry sat listening to Flitwick disinterestedly. Kaliqua and Draco sat beside him exchanging worried glances over his head. They had never seen eyes that dull before. Once again he sat in the shadows. Flitwick had barely batted an eyelash when Harry had entered the room with his escorts. He had instead flashed a concerned look in his general direction and then continued taking roll. About halfway through the class, Harry suddenly felt very warm. It was that fuzzy feeling that just made a person want to hand out huggles and smiled goofily. He looked over to Kaliqua and she was glowing slightly as was the case with Draco when he turned to him.

"What's happening?" he asked softly. The door slammed open and all movement in the classroom stopped.. Harry suddenly found himself in arms. Although he had only been gone barely a day, with everything that happened, he needed this. Badly. "Mum, what are you doing here?"

At some point in time both Draco and Kaliqua had gotten down on one knee. He heard his father's strong voice say 'Rise' but he was too lost in his mother's embrace to care. He didn't notice when Draco and Kaliqua were once again by his side.

"Oh, Harricles. We missed you so much!" Hera whispered fiercly but lovingly. She just couldn't believe she really had her baby back.

"I missed you, too," he whispered.

"Ahem," Zeus interrupted.

"Oh yes!" Hera said cutting the embrace short.

"How are you?" Zeus asked pounding Harry on the back. When Harry got his breath back, he answered.

"I'm... fine." The hesitation was minute, but Hera caught it. She pursed her lips and filed the information away for later. Harry looked around the classroom, noticing that his teacher and classmates were frozen. "Mum, what-"

"Oh, don't worry about them, dear. Anyhow, we figured you'd want to know about the sun. It's the strangest thing. You see, we found the chariot all tied up, shackled down even. And Apollo is also missing. Its strange really. Kaliqua growled at the name, Draco clenched his fists, and Harry blushed. Zeus looked at them closely.

"Do you three know something?" Zeus asked.

"Oh, well, um, Apollo kinda, errr-" Harry struggled to answer the question sufficiently.

"Dat rat bastard tried ta take advantage of Harry!" Kaliqua errupted.

"What!" Zeus thundered.

"Err, well... It was all just a misunderstanding really. I'm sure Apollo didn't mean for things to reach the level that they-"

"Harry," Draco said cutting him off. "He came down here, threatened you, threatened Severus, put not only this school in danger, but the whole world and you call this a misunderstanding. Oh yes," he ended sarcastically.

"Are you okay, baby," Hera said immediately pulling Harry into another hug. Harry tried not to get too attached. He knew his parents wouldn't be able to stay here with him for an indefinite period. He glared at Draco and Kaliqua over his mother's shoulder promising them retribution with his eyes.

"I'm fine." Hera held him at a small length from her, examining him, not believing him for a second. Well, she'd get to the bottom of this, even if it took time. She wasn't Queen of the gods for nothing and she hadn't visited dear Athena in a long while.

"Where is Apollo now?" she asked instead. Harry blushed once again.

"Apparently," Draco said, speaking up for Harry, "the Giant Squid has found its mate."

"What does that have to do with- oh...ooohhh, I see."

"Remind me to thank Aphrodite when we get back, love muffin," Zeus said to his wife. Hera nodded still slightly in shock. She shook herself.

"Anyhow, we'll be releasing the sun tomorrow. I suppose we should also free Apollo and give him a firm reprimanding." Hera kissed Harry on his forehead and pulled him into a hug, giving Draco a firm look over his shoulder. It seemed the pair were receiving a lot of looks that day. "Stay safe, honey."

Harry chuckled. "Don't I always mum?" Hera gave him a look that reminded him of everything that had happened since birth.

"Oh, fine. I'll try," he acquiesced. Hera released him smiling. Zeus ruffled his hair.

"You're going to give me gray hairs." Harry smiled.

"Well, then. I'm doing my job well!" he said triumphantly. Zeus' chuckle filled the room.

"We'll see you during Winter break."

"Yeah," Harry said realizing just how far away it actually was. Hera and Zeus waved and disappeared. Harry sighed as the classroom returned to normal. Flitwick's inquisitive eyes turned to him.

"Mr. Potter? Why are you standing?" The other students in the classroom turned smirks upon him, expecting him to get into some trouble. Two seconds after the question had been asked, the class bell rang.

"I believe I would be going to dinner." He swept out of the room with that statement, the others in the class glaring at him. '_This doesn't bother me_,' he thought to himself. '_I won't let this bother me._' They'd all see. They would all see what could have been prevented instead of urged on.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

During dinner, Harry had finally caught up with Dumbledore and demanded his rooms. Dumbledore had sighed and asked a million times if he was sure and Harry had assured him a million times that he was quite sure.

/_Flashback_/

_"Besides, Albus, look at them," Harry said, gesturing to the students behind him that were all just sitting down to dinner. They all wore dark expressions on their faces as they looked in the direction of the two. "They despise me."_

_"Harry, I hardly believe that despise would be the correct term to-"_

_"Then what is!" Harry whispered furiously. His aura became brighter and suddenly at least 2 new layers had been added to it. Both gold and silver in color. Dumbledore stepped back at the display of such powerful magic. Harry's eyes smouldered with the energy. Kaliqua and Draco put a hand on his shoulder. Harry stared at Dumbledore and the older man gulped. There was fire in those eyes. An all consuming, intense, flaiming fire that would not quickly be extinguished. How could one fifteen year old contain so much power?_

_"Alright, Harry," the man said truly defeated. Harry had walked out of the hall in dead silence. No one dared get in his way.  
_

_/End Flashback/_

Harry descended deeper and deeper into the dungeons. He had already passed the Potions classroom and the Slytherin Commons. He was deeper than he had ever been before. He was almost positive that no one had been down here in years, decades, even centuries. He stopped in front of a tapestry that took up a whole wall in a dead end corridor. It was truly amazing. There, depicted in grand scale, was a battle of immense proportions. All of the founders were fighting against each other in the biggest prank war Harry had ever seen. A woman, obviously Rowena Ravenclaw, wearing blue and bronze colored robing sported cat ears and a tail while she pointed her wand at a man swinging from a chandelier wearing silver and green robes. Said man, who could only be Salazar Slytherin, barely missed the jet of hot pink light. He had his wand pointed at a man who was not wearing robes but much to his horror, a crimson and gold ball gown with enough gaudy jewlery to drag him down to the depths of hell. Harry didn't even know how he was still standing. This most assuredly was Godric Gryffindor. With his cheeks colored he had his wand pointed at a woman wearing black and yellow robes. She was laughing so hysterically that she did not notice as Donkey ears sprouted from her hair and her teeth became buck. And seeming to watch over it all with twinkling emerald eyes was a regal silver and black phoenix. It held up its head to him. The eyes glowed. It trilled a note of phoenix song and then astonished Harry by asking for the password.

"Oh yes... um, Hecate. The tapestry became transparent and Harry along with Draco and Kaliqua walked through it. The room wasn't overly large but it was still magnificent. It was decorated in blue and beige tastefully and all though Harry found them to be very soothing, he had gotten to used to and adored his godly colors. He held up his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them, much to his pleasure, everything was like it was back on Olympus. Draco and Kaliqua nodded approvingly. As Harry entered his bedroom he ws happy to find that the transformation was thorough. He smiled sleepily. Draco who had come a long way since that first night smiled giddily and enjoyed the unconcious strip tease. Harry got into bed, the torches immediately dimming, and fell instantaneously into a deep peaceful sleep. Kaliqua tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. She then motioned for Draco to follow her out. Closing the door tightly, she whirled around to face Draco.

"Daym Dray! Dis day was full of shit!" Draco scrubbed his face tiredly.

"I know. I know."

"What's going on wit dem friends of his. Why dey actin' like dis? While we was back on Olympus, he couldn't shut up about dem. What da fuck is goin' on?"

"I don't know what's going on in the minds of part 2 and 3 of the Golden Trio, but I'll tell you one thing. I don't like it. I really really don't like it, 'Qua." Draco turned worried eyes upon Harry's bedroom door.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

"What information do you have for me?"

"Potter has apparently made friends with Malfoy's brat," the cloaked figure spat.

"Now you listen here. My son would never-"

"Well, he has Lucius. What do you plan to do about it?" Another figure cut into the man's about to be rampage. Judging by the voice it was obviously a she.

"Stop your bickering!" Voldemort thundered. Everyone stopped talking but continued to glare. "Is that all?"

"No, my lord. There is more. Much more."

"Get on with it then."

"Potter also has another toy. She is a strange one, obviously not from around here. She acts as a body guard and seems to be very hot tempered." You could hear the frustration in the figure's voice as she continued. "Even with all my researching, I can't seem to find anything."

"Yes, good. Very good. Continue with what you're doing. You may just convince me to spare your filthy mudblood life. Tell me. Have there been any other strange unusual happenings?"

"There have been quite a few incidents actually. Surely you noticed that the sun did not rise today. We were visited by Apollo, the sun god, and he was seething. He seemed to be very angry about something and that something centered around Potter and strangely Snape. The situation was dispersed by a Darkhorn and a horde of house elves. Apollo was cast into the Lake and the squid took him. Later, Ares visited Snape and whatever he said caused Snape to go very pale. I don't know what's going on there. And there are also 3 new students. The 5th year hasn't been seen since the Sorting and the 3rd years are..."

"I've heard enough," Voldemort said holding up his hand to silence her. "Funny, Lucius, how they're so much younger than you, but yet of so much more use." Lucius growled.

"My, Lord. What would you have me do?" he bit out. "I am neither young enough to infiltrate Hogwarts as a teacher nor unknown enough to pose as a teacher."

"Tsk. Tsk. You forget your place. I am not your equal!** CRUCIO**!" Lucius fell to the ground in spasms of pain. The screams could be

heard for miles.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

"Soon, my sweet," Hades said to a painting of Harricles just above his bed. He crawled onto the bed and put one hand to the painting's lips and the other to his own. "You will be mine." Hades moved his hand to the painting's cheeks. "You'll be happy here. I'll take care of you like no one else can. The best part, you'll be all mine. It won't be long now my sweet. Halloween will be a glorious day and night." He almost purred as he rubbed up against the painting.

"You are vile!" Hades' head whipped around and he saw Persephone standing there inside the door frame.

"Just what do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You think that everything you want you can take! Well you can't! I won't let you!" Hades raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Persephone turned to walk away. Quick as nothing, Hades was in front of her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I don't think so." He crushed his mouth into hers and smiled against her mouth in triumph when he felt her melt against him. He grinded his hips into her and heard her moan. Still kissing her, he began moving towards the bed. He threw her down on to it and ripped off her clothing. He bit and nibbled, reducing her to a quivering mess, moaning his name, pleading for more. He wondered, vaguely, how Harricles would sound calling his name in the throws of passion. It made him unbearably hard. Faster than a five year old who had just spotted a shiny object, he was nude and pounding into her. Each thrust eliciting moans of a deafening pitch. And Hades could think of nothing but Harricles as he came. The emerald orbs with flecks of gold and silver filled with a burning desire ecompassed his vision.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Fate knocked on the moon goddess' door.

"Artemis! Artemis! Are you in! Come on, Artemis!" A dissheveled Artemis finally opened the door.

"Do you realize what time it is, Fate!" she whispered dangerously.

"Oh come now, Artemis! It's not like you have company... or do you? Ha! That's it isn't it? I knew it! Oh, how I knew it! I knew you couldn't stay a virgin for eternity. So what do you say, Tem? Wanna do the mattress mambo with me?" Fate said seductively. Artemis stuck her nose up in the air.

"Not in your dreams, Fate, or even the very worst of my nightmares." She shuddered mildly."Get in here. Hurry up!" Artemis shut the door quickly after Fate had entered. Fate sat down on a comfy looking white couch. "Oh yes. Please. Make yourself at home," she said dryly.

"Ooooh! What is this?" Fate said almost purring and rubbing up against the material of the couch. "This is nice. Mmmm, what is it?"

"Fate! I hardly think you're here to examine what I choose to adorn my abode with."

"Hmm, touchy." Fate immediately got serious at the look on Artemis' face. She sighed. "It's about Harricles. I don't know what to do. Everything is happening so fast. Things are changing. Tem, I don't think I can protect him from the truth anymore." A tear escaped her eye and forged its way down her cheek. Artemis hesitated for a moment before wrapping her arms around the distraught Fate.

"It's going to be okay, Fate. Harricles is safe within Hogwarts' walls and he has Kaliqua and Dray. Plus you're Fate! You can See everything! You're the ultimate Seeing power." Fate's bottom lip trembled for a moment. Artemis prayed she wouldn't, but as Fate would have it, she did.

"I can't See this!" She wailed. "All I can make out are generalizations! He's like a blank slate!" Artemis patted her on the back.

"Everything will be alright. You'll see."

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Eithke put on his most charming smile which to anyone with a trained eye actually looked quite devious. He went up to some of his classmates.

"Sorry for earlier," he said when they flinched back. "I'm not a morning person." They smiled at him and laughed. He was so in.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

One Ares could be found in one Aphrodite's room, rolling around upon the floor laughing his arse off.

"It was so funny! Dite, you should have seen it!"

"Ares get serious! You promised him 12 punishments. Do you even know what they are yet?" Ares sat up and sobered slightly, but he still had a lrage grin on his face.

"No, but thats a minor complication, Dite. I'll lull him into a sense of safety before I strike." A cackle spilled from Ares' lips and Aphrodite shook her head sadly.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

"Zeus and Hera had finally gotten down to the lake. There had been so many... that had prevented them from coming earlier, but now that they were there, they couldn't just leave, now could they. Of course not. Zeus parted the waters. There sat Apollo wrapped in the tentacles of one very pink giant squid. Hera and Zeus could not contain their laughter.

"Hera, honey. Are we sure we really want to take Apollo back?" he asked looking appropriately gloomy. "I mean think how devastated the squid will be. To find its mate suddenly missing. I know I wouldn't be able to survive without you." Hera dissolved into tears.

"Oh! You're right!" Zeus smirked into her shoulder.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

One month had passed since that first day. It was October now. Zeus stood once again in front of the lake. He parted the waters and was met with quite a sight. The squid was wearing an apron and Apollo was strapped down to a makeshift rock and seaweed bed. The squid was making gurgling noises which Zeus interpreted as humming. Zeus chuckled and Apollo's head turned so fast, that he surely should have received whiplash from such movement. His eyes widened and sounds could be heard through the gag. It sounded like pleas to Zeus' ears, but he could be wrong.

"Apollo? Is that you?" Zeus called knowing full well that it was. "My, you are the kinky one, aren't you?" Apollo's eyes widened and he began to shake his head furiously. Zeus saw a green tinge come into Apollo's face. Zeus heard a thump. The squid had just killed what he supposed was breakfast. Zeus widened his eyes. "I'd hate it if I were interrupting anything!"

"Melph Phee! Melph Phee!" Apollo said struggling against his bonds.

"Well, that settles it then. Will one week be enough?"

"Melph phee! Melph phee!!" Apollo said frantically thrashing against his bindings. Zeus allowed the water to flow back. He smirked.

'_I wonder just how long I can get away with this_,' he thought to himself before disappearing. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Sirius woke up wrapped in someone's arms. He instantly knew who that someone was. He snuggled into Remus who grinned in his sleep. Sirius examined his lover. It had been one month since he had shown him the article and one month since the Daily Prophet building had been mysteriously burnt down.

/_Flashback_/

_"Come Snuffles. I don't have classes for 2 periods. Let's run some errands." Remus walked calmly out of the classroom, much to Sirius' abject horror. He couldn't have a man that calm running around! He bounded out after Remus. He was amazed to find that he was already down the hall and halfway out the door. When he finally caught up to the man, he began to whimper. Remus' eyes flashed and Sirius thought he had won. Was he ever mistaken. Remus stopped and looked down at Sirius, standing eerily still. Frankly, this scared the shit out of Sirius. Remus smiled deviously as he looked down at Sirius._

_"Ah, so you do have your uses," he purred. Remus never purred. Remus grabbed Sirius by the collar and as he reached the apparition point, he disapparated. Sirius looked around. They were in an alleyway, but the problem was he didn't know which one. Remus began walking, tugging on Sirius' collar as he went. Sirius was going to make him pay for this treatment later. _

_Emerging from the alleyway, he was met with the view of a clean street. Anally clean really. He looked at the sign and it read Elliot Lane. Where was Remus taking him? Remus began to stride down the demure street, dragging Sirius along with him. He ducked into what seemed to be a Poetry Cafe to Sirius. A person was on the stage in black robes reciting to a frenetic beat played by a conjured harp and bongoes. Remus walked to the end and threw open the door. He picked up a pen off the floor and grabbed Sirius. Sirius was met with a grand sight. It seemed that books, magazines, and notebooks were piled on every corner. Sirius stared around in mortification. This place was any Ravenclaw's fantasy or any book oriented persons. _

_"Welcome, Sirius, to Writer's Block," Remus said strolling down a street. He ducked around a corner after picking up a random book and sticking his nose in it. He had to wonder, did Remus come here often? Remus peeked around the corner and then quickly turned back to Sirius. "Do you see that building behind me?" Sirius stuck his head out and took a good long look. Just as Remus said there was a building behind the wall. It was immense place and was shaped like an overly large open tome. Sirius could clearly see many papers flying out of the windows and into the other ones. He turned to look back up at Remus._

_"That's the Daily Prophet building," Remus said with an unusal glint in his eyes. And this is what I want you to do. Now, like a good ickle doggy who looks like a Grim, you're going to prance in there like everything in the world is just peachy keen and scare the living daylights out of those moronic, aggravating, stuck up, gossipping, no good, beady eyed, vulture like, fiendish, maggoty, arseholic bastards!" Remus was breathing heavily. Sirius was staring at him. Remus' eyes flashed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there!"_

_Sirius quickly got a move on after hearing that. He looked both ways before quiclkly going across the street. He pawed open the door and quickly ducked inside, There was no one lobby but a lone secretary and two other men who he assumed were two reporters stopping by to have a friendly chat, as they had their notepads safely by their sides and quills in their hair. Thats when he spotted the vent above them. He had a plan. Luckily enough there was also another vent on the other side of the room. He got it open and crawled inside. Now, if he had distanced it correctly. If he crawled up and to the left he would eventually...aha! He was right above them now. He howled. The secretary looked around curiously._

_"What was that?" she asked the two still talking to her, a tremor in her voice. They looked bored as if this type of thing occured often._

_"Oh, it's probably just Rita. More than likely, she's probably found some poor schmuck's life to ruin or some more dirt on the Potter boy." Sirius did a doggy frown. That wasn't quite the reaction he was looking for. He barked and then whimpered, scratching at the vent covering. When they looked properly pale, Sirius jumped down and landed on the desk. The secretary stared at the big black dog in shock and jumped back in her chair which promptly fell over and her feet were sticking up in the air. Sirius began barking and growling. The other two men were quickly backing away. They were Divination majors, you see._

_"SWEET MERLIN!!!!!!!!!" They shouted at the same time. "It's a GRIM!!!" Sirius gave a rather ferocius doggy smile and jumped off the desk closer to them. They backed up and hit the alarm. Shrill whistling went through the whole entire building, hurting his sensitive hearing. Remus better appreciate this. Sirius jumped on one man knocking him down._

_Meanwhile, Remus had already snuck through the back door of the building. He heard the howls and new Sirius was being dramatic once again, but this was the kind of drama that would be beneficial for him. He snuck a look at the building map. Rita Skeeter, office 8A. Remus grinned dangerously. What a lovely place to start a fire. He hot footed it up to the room and opened the door quietly. His targ...vict...pre...project had its feet propped up on the window sill and was staring out the open window. She had a half written in notebook which was being held down by a Harry Potter action figure. Remus recognized it from the one that...well that was beyond the point._

_"Rita," he purred. The witch swiveled around quickly in her seat and examined him with narrowed eyes._

_"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously._

_"Oh me? I'm just one of you're biggest fans!" Rita examined him shrewdly._

_"You look familiar."_

_"I'm sure we've never met before, but could I bother you for an autograph." Rita examined him again, but seeing nothing out of the ordinary smiled._

_"Sure," she said easily leaning back in her chair. "I'm sure you've seen my latest article on the Potter boy." It wasn't a question. Remus reined in his anger._

_"Yes," Remus said tightly, fighting to keep control. He fished some paper out of his pocket. He brightened immediately. "Aha! I found something. I'm afraid its already got a bit of writing on it, but that shouldn't matter. There's still a bit of space at the bottom here." He handed over the parchment. Rita smiled at him in what she thought was an alluring way while she signed the piece of parchment with a large flourish. Suddenly she felt a rush of magic go through her. She glowed a bright a red for a moment and then it diminished. Remus took the piece of parchment back._

_"What did you do to me?" she asked angrily._

_"Tsk, tsk, Rita. You of all people should know better than to trust so easily." Remus chuckled. "My, how the mighty have fallen. Do you want to know what I have done to you, you worthless shell of a woman? I've utterly and completely ruined your life with this raggedy piece of paper. This piece of paper, guarantees that you will never write again, never again set foot in the wizarding world, never again have anything to do with Harry Potter ever. All of this after you clear Harry Potter's name And the best part of it all. You can never tell anyone that it was me who did this to you, because you won't remember." _

_"No. No. You can't... my life...my image...."_

_"I can't? I believe I just did. It's not any different then what you do when you write your disparaging articles. Have a taste of your own medicine." Rita was frozen in her seat, wide eyed. Remus grinned happily. "Incendio," he said starting a small fire. Then he added another couple charms to make sure it spread and that it could not quickly be put out unless the right combination of spells were used. Not even fire extinguishers would work in this case. He also put another series of spells on it to make sure that it stayed only to the Daily Prophet building. "Oh and Rita. **OBLIVIATE!!"** The blank look took over her face and Remus quickly left the building. He heard the alarms go off as he entered the lobby. He didn't even look at Sirius as he walked past the two shell shocked men and the one woman on the floor. As he opened the door and walked outside, he waited a while. _

_Sirius stopped growling at the men as he saw Remus pass by. The men were too scared to even notice him. With one last bark Sirius bounded through the still open door and over to the waiting Remus. They began walking. Two blocks down, they stopped at a little cafe. They were still in sight of the Daily Prophet building. Only when the whole thing had lit up like a Christmas tree and there was nothing but ash on the ground when the right combination of spells were found and had finished their two cappucinnos, did they leave. One smug and one well and truly afraid._

_Later when they watched the news, it was said that the only thing to survive the fire was a Harry Potter action figure._

_/End Flashback/_

Remus' eyes opened and he looked at Sirius.

"Mmm, what time is it?" he asked moving closer to his lover.

"Not nearly time to get up."

"Mmm, good." Remus cuddled closer to him and Sirius held him in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes again and fell instantly to sleep. Sure he loved the man to bits, but he still scared the hell out of him.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Severus Snape was in a good mood. Something he was rarely in. Sure he was still wearing those clothes that he despised and his hair was still annoyingly clean and he was still avoiding Harry Potter like the plague he was, but all of that didn't matter because it had been a month since he had been promised 12 punishments and absolutely bloody nothing had happened to him! Ares, god of War. He had probably forgotten about the mere mortal he had promised dire consequences. Severus was so happy that he could barely restrain himself from dancing atop tables. How wrong he was. That was until he got the letter on October 12th.

'_Prepare for Round One._'

Severus hadn't known if he was supposed to be afraid or terrified.

On October 13th, Severus Snape woke up with one hell of a headache. He went through all his morning motions, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. That was until he got to his first class. The students were all goggling at him. He had thought that the students had gotten over his new look. He looked down at himself seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Same despicable crimson and gold leather boots, crimson leather pants and gold silk shirt with a crimson trench coat. And then he realized. He was wearing Gryffindor colors. Well if this is all Ares could come up with then he could handle anything. This was a piece of cake. He sneered and told the little brats to get to work. Yes, he was unfortunately wearing his rival's colors, but it could've been a lot worse. Throughout the whole day he was constantly made fun of by the other proffessors, but their taunts and jibes didn't affect him.

The next day when Severus woke up he felt great. He looked down. The Gryffindor colors had not disappeared, but then again, he hadn't expected them to. He got dressed in his Gryffinfdorified clothing after taking a long hot shower. He went to breakfast with a slight smile on his face and a skip in his step. He walked down to the Great Hall and sat in his usual seat. Hooch stared at him.

"Severus are you quite alright. You're doing this wierd thing with your mouth and your eyes are abnormally bright and-"

"If you're quite done, Makani. There's nothing unusual about me being in a good mood." Everyone around the table stared at him. "Now leave me alone to enjoy my breakfast."

"Alright, Severus, if that's what you really want." Hooch said turning back to her own breakfast. While the word 'want' echoed through Severus' head, music began to sweep through the hall. The lights in the Great Hall dimmed and a spot light was trained on Severus. Before he could stop it or try anyway he was up and on his feet standing in front of the Head Table before the Great Hall. His mouth opened and foreign words began to spill out as the music reached a certain spot.

_Yeah...  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way  
But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say that  
That I want it that way _

Severus began in a magnified voice. To his surprise he had a pretty good singing voice and if the looks on some of the students' faces were anything to go by, they thought so too._  
_  
_Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way _

Severus began to walk down the aisles tossing sultry looks out here and there. He saw some of the students looking at him with lust. He just had to get out of here._  
_  
_Am I your fire?  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way _

He could see the doors of the Great Hall. He was so close. Just had to past the Gryffindor table and...

_Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why,  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way _

The students' eyes were following him and it made him uncomfortable. Ares was cruel. He'd give him that. Things couldn't possibly be worse than this humiliation._  
_

_Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me  
  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are _

He couldn't help it. As he passed by the Gryffindor table, his eyes lingered on Harry. For the briefest of moments he thought about going over there and running his hands through the long raven hair. He restrained himself._  
_  
_Don't wanna hear you say...  
  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
I wanna hear you say  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way _  
  
As he left the Hall, the last words of the song still lingered as the music stopped before disappearing completely. The Great Hall sat in silence before raucous cheer and applause began. A group of Hufflepuffs fainted and huge gaggle of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff boys and girls had formed. One thing on their mind. To hunt down Severus Snape and get him to autograph every part of their body. Admittedly, they had already formed a society for Harry Potter but one must always keep their options open.

Meanwhile...

Severus ran straight for his classroom and hid until his first class strolled in. And wouldn't you know it, it was the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Could this day possibly get any worse? He frantically looked around for wood and his eyes alighted on the desk.

"Knock on wood, dammit! Knock on wood!" He wondered if there was any truth to muggle superstitions and wondered if he had thoroughly jinxed himself. Wouldn't you know, he had.

He walked into the classroom like nothing had happened this morning. Like he had not just sang in front of the whole school. For all the world he looked just like the cranky potions master he always was, but there was a difference now. He was the cranky potions master _superstar_. Wizarding pictures moved for a reason and Colin Creevey would take advantage of that in later days. Potter was in the back as always with his two companions and was watching him carefully, wondering if the potions master had been pranked and if so by who? It was still quite early in the year. But why had he looked at him? Why had he given him a look of such craving and desire. He said that he didn't want him. He had said he had no desire for a brat. Harry's eyes filled with shadows. This sparked Kaliqua's attention. She snapped two fingers in front of his face. He didn't look up.

"Hello? Harry? Holler!" Severus had already started the lesson and was in the middle of giving the instructions when he heard it. The word 'Holler' echoed in his mind. The music started up again, but it was different. For the second time that morning he began to sing.

_I wanna make you holler  
Imagine us together  
Don't be afraid to play my game_

He locked eyes with Harry. The Emerald gaze fixed on him. He saw so many emotions flickering through those eyes._  
  
Boy don't you hesitate  
I won't keep waiting for you  
To come and let me take  
You to my fantasy room  
You're gonna like it there  
And all the things that I do  
I'll treat you right  
All through the night  
_

He winked at him, running his tongue over his lips in what he knew was a too goddam sexy for his own good way. Why was this happening to him?

_  
We can do anything  
I'll take you all the places you wanna be  
(I'll take you there, I'll take you there)  
I'll be your fantasy  
Everything you want you will find in me  
If you play my game yeah_

_  
I wanna make you holler  
And hear you scream my name (scream my name)  
I'll give you rules to follow (ow)  
So you can play my game (play my game)  
Imagine us together (together)  
Me driving you insane (driving you insane, yeah)  
You will give into me (into me)  
Don't be afraid to play my game (just play my game)  
  
So what you gonna do  
Now that I've got you with me  
You've gotta show me boy  
Cause nothing comes for free  
Start from the bottom and  
Work your way absolutely  
Don't be afraid to play my game  
  
We can go all night long  
Doing things you thought you would never do  
(and I won't tell you now)  
I won't tell anyone  
What we do it's just for me and you  
So come and play my game  
  
I wanna make you holler (ho ho ho)  
And hear you scream my name (scream my name ye-yeah)  
I'll give you rules to follow  
So you can play my game (you can play my game)  
Imagine us together (imagine us)  
Me driving you insane (driving you insane)  
You will give into me (into me)  
Don't be afraid to play my game  
  
I wanna make you holler  
I'll give you rules to follow  
Imagine us together_

Severus went through the rest of the song. He had tossed out too many seductive glances in all the wrong directions. He had come close to losing control as he passed Harry's seat when he was strolling down the aisles. When the song finally ended, in a strangled voice, he dismissed the class. No one got up. There were strange glints in their eyes. Like they had naughty intentions. One student stood up. He recognized her as one of his Slytherins. She pointed in his direction. Her face contorted into something not unlike lust. She took out a quill with her other hand and her face was set in a strangely determined way. Others in the class were standing now. With absolutely no bloody warning first she shouted.

"Get him!" Severus stared in shock and horror as the students converged into one and began to flow over the tables towards him. '_Oh Sweet Merlin_,' he thought to himself. Most alarmed. He leaped over his desk and opened the door with a loud bang. He ran out of the Potion's classroom at top speed. A mini mob behind him.

The three who were left in the classroom shook their heads in a confused manner. They would take this time to relax in their private rooms. They weren't prepared for the sight that met them. One Severus Snape was pleading with the tapestry that guarded their rooms.

"Please! Let me in! You have to! Everyone in this school is crazy!" The phoenix looked down at him.

"I can't," it said simply.

"Why not?" Severus asked looking despondent.

"Because this room is occupied."

"Occupied, by whom?" Harry chose this time to step forward.

"By me," he said coldly. He looked Snape up and down. "What do you want?"

Severus suddenly wanted to bang his head against the wall. '_Merlin help me,_' he thought to himself. There was a sudden clamor coming closer and closer to the spot where they were. His eyes widened in horror and he looked at Harry a pleading expression in his eyes. Harry stared into his eyes. The noises getting louder and louder.

"Hecate," Harry said. Snape fell through the tapestry. Harry and his companions stepped through the portal after him. Harry looked down at Snape as he walked by.

"This doesn't mean I care," Harry said as he walked past him and into his room, slamming the door behind him. Draco glared at him as did the girl, Kaliqua if he remembered correctly. He tried not to look at them. Severus Snape, one who spied on Voldemort, and the fierce Potion's Master was cowed by two 15 year olds. Gods, what was this world coming to?

"I don't know why he did it," Kaliqua told him, giving him a disapproving look, "And I sure as shit don't like it."

"But we're willing to be civil," Draco finished. With that the both also disappeared into Harry's room. Snape sat on the couch and idly wondered if he would teach for the rest of the day. Well he only had to stay here through the duration of the spell and though the gods were cruel, he doubted that they would leave him with this kind of punishment for days on end. He gave it to the end of the day. Still that was more time with Harry then he wanted to spend with him and he still had to give the Wolf his potion. He'd sneak out at curfew. He doubted anyone would still be chasing after him.

One hour later, 3 escape attempts, and 20 camera clicks later, Harry's...gods he had to stop calling him that. Potter's room door opened and Potter walked out along with his two companions. Draco threw a curious look to him, but Kaliqua was way more vocal.

"What da motherfrigging hell?" she asked. "What da fuck are you still doin' here. Shyt! I thought you would've left by now."

Severus didn't know if he should be scared or what. He settled for himself, which in retrospect was kind of a bad idea.

"Well, I haven't," he drawled raising an eyebrow. "Those mindless peons are still out there. I'm not still here for lack of trying. I've tried very hard, in fact. No where was it in my agenda to stay with such inept cretins such as yourselves. In fact, Draco, I'm surprised you would throw your lot in with them." He reclined on the couch like he owned the place. Harry's eyes which had been glittering wickedly at the start slowly began to dim. '_I'm so so sorry._' "You've sank to new lows. Anything for power, huh? Does he give good head, Potter? My, but we do bounce back quickly." Harry's eyes were dull and lifeless as Severus watched. Draco had a faint pink tinge in his cheeks. Whether it was rage or embarassment, he didn't know, but Kaliqua.. Oh, he had gotten under her skin and Merlin did it show. A hiss filled the room. The air seemed to crackle with unknown foreign energy. She had a feral look in her eyes. He tensed. Suddenly she was over there on top of him, hands around his neck, simultaneously banging his head against the back of the couch and strangling him.

"How." Smack. "Dare." Smack. "YOU!" Severus was clawing at her hands futilely. "You really-" Smack. "Don't." Smack. "Know how good." Smack. "You had it!" Just when his vision was beginning to cloud and he was feeling light headed, the weight was pulled off him. He tried to focus. He saw Draco pulling her away. holding her back, whispering in her ear, doing his best to calm the beast down. He gasped for blessed air. Harry walked up to him coldly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He said in a furious but soft tone. "I'm trying my best here, really, to be civil. I'm trying to put differences aside and help. You're making things really hard. I didn't have to help you. You don't want to be here. Fine. That doesn't mean that you can come in here and instigate fights and I'll look the other way. These are my rooms. And the fact that you're a Professor means nothing in here. My rooms, my rules. I have class now. If you somehow grow that missing part of your heart back, by all means stay. If not, don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out." With that Harry turned swiftly around. "Kaliqua, stop struggling. We don't want a repeat of last month's events." Kaliqua sagged into Draco's arms.

"Thanks, Harry," he said in a voice that was almost something straight out of Teletubbies. He turned around letting go of Kaliqua. Harry got a good look at his eyes. They were silver, but not the endless expanse. They were lucky this time. He left with Draco and a tired Kaliqua behind him. Not once looking at the figure still on his couch.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Severus had indeed toned down his attitude. It did help that the Potter boy avoided him. At exactly 10:15, Seveus snuck out of the rooms. Seeing no one he breathed a sigh of relief. He headed towards his own rooms. He took a quick shower and grabbed the potion for the Wolf. Through another door in his rooms, he was suddenly in the Teacher's Tower. The other teachers were already there and looked at him with an incredulous look. He snarled as he set the potion in front of Remus.

"You know what to do," he said gruffly. He looked around at the still staring teachers. "Oh fine! Ask your damn questions. Lets get this over with."

Hours later, 3 songs, and many laughing co-workers, a tired Severus dragged himself to his rooms. What will tomorrow bring?

To his horror. Tomorrow brought outfits to go with the songs. He was horrified to find himself wearing a Gryffindor colored Vinyl skirt with a Gryffindor colored tube top and singing _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ for the world and his one special Gryffindor.

/_Flashback_/

_Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess  
That my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
that you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time.  
_

/_End Flashback_/

He went to bed later that day bemoaning his life.

The next day was even worse.

He sat at the Head Table for dinner the next night. Nothing had happened to him all day, but that didn't mean that the Hogwarts students had found new prey. He sat face down, ignoring the adoring looks and all sound in general. Scrya was on his other side chatting with Sinistra to his left and Flitwick and Minerva were shooting glares at him on his right. They hadn't told the werewolf, but Severus thought that it was only a matter of time. He didn't even look up as the owls flew in, but one rust brown in color settled in front of him, sticking out its leg. He carefully took the paper off the owl's leg. Who would be sending him mail this late? It was the writing he had come to hate. Ares...

'_Round One Finale. It's going to be a **Thriller**._'

He heard the music start up and he groaned. With a pop, his clothing changed. Tight red leather pants with a tight black shirt, covered with a crimson red leather jacket. Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn. He stood up and began to move.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_Your paralyzed._

While he sang he lurked about the tables. The moon came from behind the clouds, it was only a half moon, but it would have to do. The light filled the Great Hall. He grasped his heart as he sang the third line and then stood eerily still before jumping into the next verse.

_You hear the door slam and realize theres no where left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_you're out of time._

He held out his hands in the imitation of a door slamming as he sang. To affect the next line he sent a wandless chilling charm out across the hall. Everyone shivered.

_They're out to get you, theres demons closing in on every side_

_they will posess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_now is the time for you and i to cuddle close together all through the night _

_I'll save you from the terrors on the screen_

_I'll make you see._

Severus made it seem as if there was really no where left to run as he ran from side to side. As he sang the cuddling bit, he sent a pointed look at Harry. Suddenly a creepy voice filled the hall. Everyone looked around in horror.

_Darkness falls a_

_cross the land_

_the midnight hour is close at hand_

_creatures crawl in search of blood_

_to terrorize ya'lls neighborhood_

_and whosoever shall be found_

_without the soul for getting down_

_must stand and face the hounds of hell_

_and rot inside a corpse's shell_

The doors to the Great Hall banged open and zombies began to stream in through the doors. They all headed up to Severus and surrounded him. Some tried to shoot spells, but nothing happened when they hit. The voice continued.

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_the funk of 40,000 years_

_and grizzle ghouls from every tomb_

_are closing in to steal your doom_

_and though you fight to stay alive_

_your body starts to shiver_

_for no mere mortal can resist_

_the evil of the thriller_

Suddenly, Severus rose above all the zombies with glowing eyes and began to perform a series of complicated dance moves that no one wouldn't ever think of the dead or their scary Potion's Master could ever do. They finished with a crab walk and the zombies twirling outwards.

_Cause this is thriller thriller night_

_and no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_you know its thriller thriller night_

_your fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight_

Severus' voice filled the air once again. He began to do some more dance moves including but not limited to a pelvic thrust. He rose on his tippy toes and twirled and then began singing once again. The dead behind him, doing the complicated sequence once again.

_That its a thriller thriller night_

_Cause i can thrill you more than any ghoul would dare to try_

_This is thriller thriller night_

_so let me hold you tight_

_and share a killer diller chiller thriller here tonight_

He rose his arms above his head and finished the song. The lights came back on and the dead left. Severus looked around the Hall in embarassment. _Oh god!_ The students all wore shocked expressions on their face. He slowly let his arms drop to the side. Behind him, he knew the werewolf was fighting a losing battle not to laugh, and he could see that the fangirls and boys were already beginning to get that glazed over look in their eyes that promised himself lots of hall familiarizing time. He decided to get a head start and go to the only place he knew he'd be safe. Unfortunately it was with the only person he knew he couldn't have, but wanted badly enough to hurt, if that made any sense at all. And in all truth. It didn't. No sooner than someone could say lickity split he was out of the Hall and on his way to a very detailed tapestry. As soon as he left, Remus couldn't hold it anymore. It started out as a goofy grin, then it turned into a full blown belly laugh. His voice filled the hall and all at once a flurry of movement began in the students. The fans were organizing themselves into platoons to begin the search and the other students were laughing just as much as Remus was, Dumbledore twinkled madly, McGonagall and Flitwick had slightly satisfied looks on their faces, and Scrya bit her lip trying to decide between hunting her brother down, laughing, and being generally worried.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Harry stared ahead in complete and total shock. Woe.

"Oh my god!" Kaliqua shouted, but it could not be heard over the din that was Severus Snape's fans. "Dray! Look at 'im!"

"I think he's in shock," Draco said matter of factly. Kaliqua rolled her eyes.

"No shit sherlock. Don't ya think we should like lie 'im down or some shit like dat."

"Nah, I think we should just let him be. He'll snap out of it."

"What did you just say?" Draco paled, if that was even possible for he was already quite pale.

"I said: No, I think we should...."

"YOU SAID 'NAH'!!!!" Kaliqua crowed. She thumped Draco on the back. "We might just salvage you yet!" Draco buried his face in his hands, moaning forlornly. That's when Harry turned around. His eyes were black and were glowing...

"Shit, 'Qua," he said gaining her attention. When she saw Harry, she groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry tilted his head to the side as if he were inquiring as to why they were acting so silly. Harry stood up with a fluid grace that was beyond any other creature in the world. He sniffed the air.

"Dray, I smell... I want...."

"Harry, please, be rational for a moment. Come on now. Snap out of it.."

"I sense him." Harry said stepping forward. He closed his eyes and disappeared. Kaliqua and Draco blinked.

"Shit!" They said simultaneously.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

Severus said the password to Harry's rooms. He sighed and flopped onto the couch. A morning like his warranted slightly undignified actions such as flopping. He closed his eyes and threw an arm over his eyes.. '_What else could possibly happen to me now?' _You would have thought he had learned his lesson by now. He suddenly felt a displacement in the air. He opened his eyes and Potter was standing right there by him. His lip curled.

"What do you want?" he asked roughly.

"I figured that would be fairly obvious," Harry said removing his robes, revealing the leather straps he wore under them. He straddled Severus. " I want you." He said grinding into him. Despite what he wanted, Severus moaned and his traitorous body responded.

"You must be insane, Potter, I want nothing of the sort." He couldn't hind the lust in his voice. Harry responded by fiercely taking his lips and Severus responded. Harry took him by the collar and led him to his rooms. Once there he slammed it shut and threw a locking charm fit for only a god at it. He pushed Severus on the bed and quickly straddled him. In no time at all and thanks to a handy little spell, they were both nude and revelling in the feeling of skin against skin. They shared passionate kisses that could set the world on fire and when Sev entered Harry it was like a choral symphony had begun playing. They collapsed together on the bed panting, limbs in a tangled mess, and oh so sticky, but neither minded.. They fell into a restful sleep that both had been denied of for many weeks.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

"Do you feel that?" Draco asked Kaliqua as he was searching yet another classroom for Harry.

"Yeah."

"You don't suppose."

"Well.." They both ran off in the direction of their rooms, determined to figure out what a purring Harricles meant.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.**

**A/N: **Woe, this took a while. I'm back in school people. :Cries: Junior year is a toughie and I must shockingly dedicate myself to my work. :Sigh:

Anyhoo, I hope you will continue to enjoy what I do manage to get out. The chapters will probably be longer and come out slower. Heh, take what you can get, eh? Well on to the responses.

**Reviewer Responses**

**_Mr. Happy Java Man:_** Okay, how bout no. And I like the sqid. He adds a certain Je ne sais quoi to the fic.

KloverP

**_athenakitty:_** Very bad day. Very bad. Certain things will eventually change his mind. He'll figure it out soon. Oh they'll find out and they won't be happy.

Wolflady

**_Mactunes: _**That's my I know something you don't know face.

Tigris T Draconis

Lady Slone of Snow Mt

**_teaxasjeanette:_** Gee thanks!

starangel2106

HecateDeMort

Kat Davi

VB

**_Murray the leprechaun: _**Let's conveniently forgot how late this chapter is. I hate when my grandmother pinches my cheeks. O.o Hee!

noclaf: Scared? Of moi? Why ever would that be?

**_sparkling silver angel wings:_** No! Not the puppy eyes of destruction!! Sugar...? can I have it anyways?

KORNfused Pyro

SiLvErFaTeD

**_Isabel: _**It'll be sometime after Ares exacts revenge. I'll tell you that Sev will only make it worse.

Malfoy Angel

**_Micky2:_** A beta... actually... yes. Mines has disappeared. Can't find her anywhere.

BlahnessMucho

Loverofbothsexes5102

Thanks you lot. You have no idea what your support means to me. You're the reason I stay up until 4: 43 am typing. Thank-you. Thank-you.


	12. Fade to Black

**Title: **Oh My God...

**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG... so far

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF

**DISCLAIMER: **So, right, one day I was chilling like a villain in London and I saw this rowling chic and she looked kinda lonely so I told her dis story right and then she wrote it down and now she's rich and I ain't nuttin but a scrub. Cha! I wish that really happened. I own nothing but the plot and any characters you don't recognize. :pouts:

**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue

/_Blah_/ Flashback

'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Twelve: Fade to Black**

Eithan ushered Ivette into his room and looked both ways before closing the door.

"What do you want?" Ivette asked.

"I'm starting to like it here," Eithan said giving her a meaningful look. "I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of my mouth." Ivette glared at him.

"What?" she growled. "No! We came here to do a job and at the end of that job we're going to leave. There are no ifs and/or buts about it."

"Tra la la la. I'm not hearing you." Ivette sneered at him.

"Eithke," she said using his demon name. "I love you dearly and you're the best partner I've had in centuries but I swear to Hades that I will kill you if you get in the way of my mission." Eithke's eyes flickered to the black expanse and he laughed coldly.

"You, kill me? Come now, Ivelha, be serious. Fine. We'll do things your way. We'll kidnap the boy and bring him down to Hades." Ivelha smirked, thinking she had one the battle. She got up to leave, turning her back to him. Quicker than the eye, Eithan had transformed into demon form and his long fingers around Ivelha's neck. "Tsk. Tsk, Ivelha. I thought you out of everyone would know better. She clawed at his hand. "Don't challenge me. You'll lose." He let her go and threw her down to the floor, his human form melting seamlessly back into place. "Well, I have a study session now and a boy to plan to take so I really must be going." He skipped out of the room and closed the door with a soft click leaving Ivette gasping for her breath on the floor.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

Kaliqua and Draco hurried through the halls and down to the Phoenix Tapestry. As quickly as possible, they climbed through and into the rooms falling over themselves to get to the main bedroom. When they finally opened the door, however, they were shocked into paralysis. Curled up and content as could be was Harricles with Severus Snape. The same Severus Snape, who nearly 1 month and a week ago had broken his heart.

"Yo, Dray," Kaliqua whispered finally recovering enough brain matter to string together a coherent sentence. "What do ya think we should do? I mean..." Here, words seemed to fail her, but Draco was no better.

"Yes, well, shit. I don't know 'Qua. I just know this isn't good." Kaliqua spared him a sideways glance.

"Do you say dat cuz you mean it or cuz you still got da hots for that fine piece of male specimen?" Draco glared at her.

"I'll have you know..."

"Yes?" Draco just grumbled and averted his eyes. "Yeah, dats what I thought."

They looked at the two sleeping peacefully again and closing the door, they both sighed and retired to their own rooms.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

Aphrodite looked into her mirror. She was filled with such a feeling of elation. This was great. Magnificent. She just had to tell someone. In a matter of minutes she was out of the house and across Olympus.

"Ares? Ares, are you home?" The door opened and Ares was standing there wearing nothing but zebra printed briefs. Aphrodite cast an appraising glance. Too bad he was gay. Ares squinted at her.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing my beauty sleep, doll." Aphrodite, remembering her reason for her rush,began bouncing on her feet.

"Its so great Ares! You have to see. For Zeus' sake, put something on!" Ares mumbled and just as he slid on his robe, was pulled out of his house and back across Olympus. Aphrodite pulled him through her door and into the bedroom. "Look!" she said triumphantly just as a pain pierced her heart. Ares woke up instantly.

"If this is what you wanted me to see, Aphrodite, I wouldn't exactly term it as great." For there in the mirror, for perhaps the second time in as many months was a crying Harricles. Ares pursed his lips. "The man doesn't learn very well does he? And I thought to perhaps give him a break. This next set will be worse than the last." Ares stormed out, his robe changed into the shining bronze armor of war and his sword strapped at his thigh, leaving behind a crying Aphrodite and Harricles.

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

Harry sat in the middle of his bed, wondering where it had all gone wrong. This was the second time. The second time... It was somehow worse than the first. He had promised to never give up, but now he wasn't sure.

/_Flashback_/

_Harry woke up, he stretched slightly. When he hit a warm body next to him, his heart sped. He dared to look down and was amazed at what was there. The night before hit him and he felt that he had just died and gone to heaven or at least had taken too many sips of ambrosia. He put his hand to the form's cheek, only to find it was solid, which meant it wasn't some thought that he had conjured during the night. He smiled blissfully, allowing his hand to run through the no longer greasy hair. The man moved into his touch and this made Harry smile blissfully once more. He bestowed a gentle kiss on the sleeping man's lips. _

_"This sinister Slytherin has been transfigured into nothing but a huggable Hufflepuff," Harry said softly, placing another kiss on the man's temple. He heard a moan, and his love's eyes opened. Severus let his eyes adjust as he woke up. He took one look at the warm body above him and groaned. _

_"You've got to be kidding me." He berated himself for falling into temptation. Now he would have to hurt Harry even more. His heart clenched inside of him. '**All of this can be avoided,**' said a little voice inside of his head. '**All you have to do is give in. You love him. You know you do. So avoid all the pain and frustration, give in.**' Severus hated that little voice, especially because he knew it was correct. It was always correct. He steeled his nerves. The second time around would be invariably worse than the first._

_"How could you, Potter?" The warmth that had been litterally radiating from Potter's eyes turned to confusion. _

_"How could I what?"_

_"Don't play the feeble-witted ignorant. You know very well what you've done." Snape gestured around himself. "I never would have done this of my own free will. In fact, you probably took advantage of me in my weakened state."_

_"I-" _

_"No, Potter, I really don't want to hear you're bit. To think, the wizarding world's saviour would abase himself just to get his Potion's Teacher into bed with him. I'm not that kind of person, Potter. What you've done is no worse than the Dark Lord and-"_

_"No! You're lying! Shut up! Shut up!" Harry clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly._

_"Ah," Severus smirked malevolently. "It seems I've hit a nerve. Yes, Potter, you are no better than the Dark Lord you fight so hard against. If you think for one moment that I would ever want to be with someone like that, then you're wrong. Very wrong, indeed."_

_"Didn't you feel it?" Harry said opening his eyes and crawling towards Severus. "Didn't you feel us together? How perfect it was? Didn't you feel complete? Didn't you feel me? Here! Right here, in your heart." Harry put his hand on the area and Severus felt a strange jolt of elctricity. Yes. He was ashamed to admit, but he did feel Harry. He was the part of himself that had been missing for so very long. But now he looked at Harry, at the beautiful young man who had bestowed him with the best gift of all and just couldn't ruin that beauty with the invariable darkness of himself. He wouldn't be the smudge on this masterpiece. He looked at Harry with the coldest of eyes. His love fueling his resolve. This had to be done._

_"No, I don't feel you. I'm already complete. You want to know why this is so, Potter? Because I don't have you, I don't want you., and I never will want you. Run off and play your little mind tricks on someone else. I shall not be so easily manipulated."_

_"Manipulated...?"_

_"Especially by an incompetent brat of a child such as yourself."_

_"I don't understand, Sev, I-"_

_"I do recall telling you once before that you were never to butcher my name in such a way. That still stands, Potter. I would also be extremely grateful if you would extricate yourself from me. I am not some sort of huggable Hufflepuff." When Harry wouldn't let go, Severus decided to make him. He grabbed Harry's arms and yanked them from around himself. Harry stared at him in shock, but all he did was sneer. As he removed his long fingers from around the pale arms, he realized that he had left marks. He gulped and looked away. Harry was still staring. "Let that be a lesson to you." He searched for his wand and when it was firm in his hand, clothed himself and stalked out of the room. He didn't look at Kaliqua and Draco as he passed them._

_/End Flashback/_

Harry looked at his arms. Why?

**OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG**

**A/N: It's short, but I can hope you all understand why. This was a tough chapter to write and if some sentences seem incomplete or just wrong, its because they were the ones I spent half an hour to an hour on trying to make perfect. Don't worry you're little heads, the next chapter will be much longer than this one and it will contain some of the plot hopefully. Ah la la, lets see. What more do I have to say? You'll love the next chapter. **

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_Anarane Anwamane_

_Starangel2106_

**BlahnessMucho - dies. dude, that was round 1-4.**

**Murray the leprechaun - You're so gracious... but I bet you hate me for this chapter. Don't worry. Things will get better in the next two hopefully.**

_Lady Slone of Snow Mt._

**athenakitty - no, yes, and kinda.**

_hyouden-07_

**missfictionlover - hmm, not a bad idea.**

**Rhysel Ash - I'm sorry, but those are two different pantheons.**

_CrimsonTearsOfPain_

**athena - athena should get a big entrance in the next chapter but nothing is for sure at the moment.**

_distraughtsoul_

_HecateDeMorte_

**sparkling silver angel wings - okay no turning sev into a girl... but its close enough. grins devilishly**

**Beth5572 - heh, you and me both sistah**

_Queen Zephora Yami_

_Micky2_

**darkanglefrmhell - ...i hope that answered that question.**

_doughgurl2008_

**i don't have an account :( - well get one.. quick.. ahaha. lol. i am so flattered. thank u.**

**Idiot-roses - hmm, i don't know, there might be at least 5 more chapters. i think. you welcome. **

**Yuuki Miyahara - heh. merci beaucoup.**

_kayleigh_

_oracle_

_papaya_

_VMA_

**Thank you everyone. You're continued support continues to leave me breathless. I can't express how much you all mean to me. Until next chapter, eh? LoVe y'all. 33**


	13. Ardeur's Noose & Unfair Death

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, RW/HG... so far  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER:** If I were JKR... the story would have a lot more problems and slash pairings. I don't own it.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

:yah de yah: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Thirteen: Ardeur's Noose & Unfair Death**

Voldemort sneered at the netted creatures at his feet. This was a pivotal moment for him. Using the powers of these creatures, he now had the chance to take over the minds of people by lust. A person who's mind was clouded by lust was far more susceptible to control than one's mind who did not have to deal with any extra baggage. He cackled evilly. He gave the stupefied creatures a sudden kick. There was still one more batch out there that he had to round up before he could finally go back to his fortress. He began his hunt.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harricles woke from a restless slumber. Something wasn't right. He shook his head as he rolled over. The sheets smelled of Severus. The smell overwhelmed him and he could not take anymore. He rose from the bed slowly, his sight weaving in and out. He felt so weak and his head was absolutely pounding. Was all of this simply the result of Severus' rejection? He did not know. He tried to step down from his bed, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face. A sudden need to enter the Forbidden Forest rose inside of him. He summoned his wings and weakly opened the window. It took all of his strength to jump out and extend his wings to glide on the wind.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Ares sat at a small table in a Greek home in one of his many human guises. This one was of a smart business man in an Armani suit.

"We haven't had visitors in quite a while," an old woman said placing a tea service in front of him with small honey cakes. "What brings you here, Mr.-"

"Bellum."

"Of course. I'm sorry. My mind isn't what it used to be." The twinkle in her eyes said that her mind was perfect and never had been anything less.

"Please, Lady Dumbledore, let us cut the games." The before him bent to bow and Ares allowed it. He loved humans who knew their place.

"What brings a god to my humble abode," she asked.

"I would ask that you commence a family reunion. I know that you have not seen your dear brother in some time and miss him something awful. I think now is the time."

"Is that all, my lord? Surely there is more to this sudden request."

"All that I ask is that you gather everyone and pay attention to one of Dumbledore's acquaintances in particular."

"If I may ask who, my lord?"

"Severus Snape." And with that, Ares disappeared. Lady Dumbledore called her owl to her and began to pen a letter to her dear brother.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus wearily made his way to his rooms taking care that he did not meet his sister nor any of the other professors along the way… especially McGonagall and Flitwick. He winced just remembering the pain that had been inflicted upon him.

He sighed happily as he got to his portrait with no problems. Giving the portrait the password, he walked to his private rooms. He stripped off his clothes and made his way to his bedroom. He lay down and allowed his body to relax. Unfortunately his mind was still at work. Shouldn'ts and couldn'ts filled his mind. He **shouldn't** have been so harsh. He **couldn't** ever express his love for Harry. He **shouldn't** be feeling this way at _all_.

He heard his door open.

"Go away, Scrya. I am not in the mood for your games."

"Sev."

"I do not wish to talk about it."

"Sev, please."

"Nox." The lights around the room were instantly extinguished. Scrya sighed and left the room silently.

"Severus, you do not know what you are letting go."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Zeus, honey! Where are you?" Zeus rolled his eyes and did not answer. He turned a page in the book that he was reading, hoping that she would not find him. "There you are!" Hera said, bouncing happily into the room.

Zeus grimaced and put down his book. "Oh hello, dear. What can I help you with?"

"I hope you haven't forgotten our monthly shopping trip? You promised me Iceland this time."

"Oh yes, I could never have forgotten." In truth, he had.

"Oh and some people have been complaining about the lack of sunlight." She turned around to organize some of the lilies decorating this particular room. "Not only that, but the muses haven't been able to inspire anyone in ages! Did you take Apollo out of the lake when I told you to?"

Hera turned around, but Zeus was not there.

"And let this be a lesson to you," Zeus said as he raised Apollo out of the lake. The god was covered in seaweed and shivering. Whether from the cold or mortification, Zeus did not know nor did he care. Apollo kept his head bowed, so that his contempt could not be seen.

"Just remember that if you ever mess with my son again, it will not be just my wrath that you will have to deal with, but the wrath of my wife. And with that, Zeus left the Hogwarts lake.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harricles re-folded his wings. He still felt weak and terribly dizzy. A coppery smell caught in his nose and he knew that without a doubt, it belonged to his Incubi. He took a step forward and his whole world shifted and he suddenly found himself on the ground, huffing and gasping for breath.

A sudden wind came at him and he looked up. A magnificent thestral stood by his side. The creature nuzzled him, snorting a bit.

"Are you going to help me?" Harry whispered weakly. The creature whinnied in response, throwing its mane. The great creature knelt down and allowed Harry to climb onto his back. "Now don't worry about me. Just fly as fast as you can." Harry whispered. And with that they were off.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

He had come from no where spitting fire and destruction, screaming about mudbloods and muggles, and cackling evilly. With gleaming blood red eyes, he had held up his paltry piece of wood and we had laughed. Wizards had no power. Not here anyway.

"Accio Noose!" he shouted. When nothing happened, we only laughed harder, not fully interpreting the depth of the situation and the power of his words. We saw him then as food. Another source of energy that had wandered too deep into our neck of the woods. That was our mistake. We all converged upon him, feeling the inherent evil and knowing that this kill would keep us all satisfied for ages. It did not unnerve us that he stood there calm. We could feel the fear inside and knew it would be more pleasurable to make that fearless mask splinter.

It had been Xachary who was the first to reach him and so it had been Xachary who was the first to be infected. It happened in a split second. One second, Xachary had been fine and the next, he lay on the ground writhing in pain covered in the sucking bulbs and vines of Ardeur's Noose, our worst enemy. The plant had been a hybrid plant created in the 7th Century A.D. by paranoid wives to keep their husbands from going after women who were not them. Unfortunately, during the 17th Century A.D., a hunter of the wizarding kind, found that the plant was fatal to Incubi and Succubae who were basically made of lust. Thousands of our kind were decimated by this single plant and when famine struck the crop, we were grateful. What little of the plant had existed after this trial was wiped out by pro-dark radicals. So how had this thing of a man attained some?

"If you cooperate, I will not subject you to his fate," the man sneered, kicking Xachary. We hissed at him; all of us angered but not knowing really what to do. An elder among us dropped to his knees and prayed. Not knowing, what else to do, we followed.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Voldemort observed the mass of kneeling creatures before him. His plans were going off without a hitch. He contained his urge to cackle. He needed these creatures netted and transported as soon as possible.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harry shook his head. The voices of many were filling his mind and it was getting hard to concentrate. He urged the Thestral on. Faster, he needed to go faster. He burst through a thick gathering of bushes and the sight before him almost caused him to fall off his mount. Dozens writhed in pain before him. Bulbs and vines raced over bodies leaving deep sores and burns and standing at the head of it all stood Voldemort. He slid off his mount, falling to the ground, but managing to gather the strength to stand. A hand touched his foot.

"My god," the Incubus whispered, although Harry could tell it was a supreme effort. "You have come for us." The words seemed to have stirred something deep within Harry and he felt strengthened. He ripped the offending plant from one of his loyal believers and placed him onto the Thestral.

"For as long as you shall believe, I will be there." He kissed the Incubus' hand and the creature was immediately healed. "Stay here in safety. I will rescue the others."

Harry walked into the fray. Voldemort looked up and his eyes absolutely crackled with power.

"Harry Potter," he spat. "What brings you to these parts of the woods?"

"Voldemort, you have gone a step too far." The man in front of Harry began to laugh.

"Too far? Little Potter, I do not believe I have gone far enough." Harry took a few steps forward and the vines and buds of the Ardeur's Noose began to shrivel where he stepped.

"Do not come any closer, Potter. These creatures have nothing to do with you."

"These creatures have everything to do with me," Harry sneered. "And you must pay for their pain." Harry ripped some of the vines off the creatures by him and they disintegrated in his hands.

The freed creatures looked up at him in awe and he non-verbally communicated to them that they should get their arses out of there because things were about to go all to Hades. Literally.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Hades groaned in frustration and a little lust. On the one hand, Voldemort was an idiot and on the other… Harricles was looking quite delectable with that aura of power, determination, and anger around him.

Hades cringed as he heard another one of Voldemort's lame comeback lines. Was this the type of Dark Lord he was endorsing? Briefly, he wondered if he should interfere at all. And then he saw Harricles' power gathering. Mighty Cerberus but this was bad.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harricles had decided that he was rather sick of Voldemort. He was sick of the yearly attempts on his life, sick of the expectations, and the media that came with them. He was sick of backstabbing friends, errant lovers who just didn't understand, and he was bloody tired. He was tired of it all. He just wanted to be free and this was possibly his best chance to do it. After dissolving all the Ardeur's Noose, he began to gather all his power around him and summoned the bow that his dear Uncle Eros had gifted him with. He was sure that this wasn't what the deity had in mind when he said to practice, but ah well. Then plucking some of the gathered magic out of the air, he crafted an arrow of pure energy.

"It ends here, Voldemort," he said lining up with his target. Voldemort was awed. There was no doubt that this child was powerful and he could practically see his demise in the emerald silver orbs. Common sense told him to move, but it felt as if he was frozen; had been stupefied unawares.

Harricles smiled with grim satisfaction. This was the end. He let his arrow go, secure in the fact that nothing could go wrong.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"I'm worried, 'Qua. He hasn't made a sound in a while," Draco said staring at the door to Harry's chambers.

"He's probably still sleeping, Dray. Let him rest."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Silence once again reigned the little room and Kaliqua flipped another page in her book before marking it and placing it down on a side table.

"I'm gonna get some cocoa. You want some?" she asked rising from her seat.

"No, no thanks."

"Suit yoself." Draco continued to stare aimlessly off into space convinced that something was wrong. Casting one more look upon Draco, Kaliqua made her way to Harricles' rooms and was met with absolutely nothing. The twisted mass of sheets on the bed did not hold her master and charge. The windows swung wide and open as a gust of wind disturbed them. She smelt his scent on the air.

"SHIT! DRACO!" she shouted. There were sounds of shuffling footsteps approaching the door.

"What is it, 'Qua? Did you burn the water again?" She knew instantly when he reached the rooms. "PROBABLY STILL SLEEPING MY ARSE!" Draco immediately spotting the open window jumped out of it, determined to find his lord leaving Kaliqua with no other choice but to follow.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harricles watched as the arrow made its way closer and closer to Voldemort who looked as if he was a hippogriff trapped in headlights. And then the most implausible thing happened. A great wall of swirling blue and black opened before Voldemort, the arrow was sucked in and then all to suddenly spit out. Harry was held in place by his own power and faintly realized that if this backlash of power was to grip him, he wouldn't have a chance. He was only 15 and was living a half-god life. He would not receive his full powers until he was 17. That meant that he could still die and as he stared his own arrow in the face, he could tell that that was what was going to happen right now. His life flashed before his eyes and he realized sickeningly that there was not much to it.

A blur passed in front of him and suddenly he could move again. His heart clenched. He had not meant for this to happen, had been ready to accept his fate. Why did this shit always happen to him?

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Eithke finished off the final plans for the capture of one Harricles. If Ivelha wasn't happy with them, well then that was too bad. He answered to no one.

"Eithan!" He looked up as Xi came into the room. Well almost no one.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

He had known his guardian for not even a year and then this had to happen. What was it about him that attracted death and suffering. Were there invisible signs about him saying: 'Kill people whom I love, please', 'Rip my life into pieces', 'Inflict upon me the worst hand of life,' or even: 'Kill and maim in my presence. I don't mind'? He dropped to his knees overcome with sudden emotion.

He held the rapidly cooling body in his arms, the wide eyes staring at him in shock and forever frozen pain. The arrow had pierced right through the heart and out of the back. Warm blood coated his hands and tears began to cloud his vision, but refused to fall.

He looked up as Voldemort smirked in victory.

"Until next time, Potter. My condolences for your most unfortunate loss." He laughed as he apparated away from the scene. Harry finally allowed his tears to fall. His other guardian put an arm around him and both made their way back to the castle, the Incubae knowing better than to stop them.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

**A/N:**

Woo! It has been a while! Sorry it took so long guys. Its been a year and a half! Scary! I'll try not to make you wait that long again. So… I hope you liked this. It's unbetaed as I think I took so long my other one gave up on me. So if anyone out there wants to my beta the position is yours. You get to pester me and get chapters before everyone else. Now, there is a graver matter to attend you. Some of you guys promised me cookies and I want them. Foot taps Lol. No, but siriusly (hehe) I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope someone is willing to my beta. Till next chapter!

**Review Responses:**

**dmweasley: **If by hurry you mean a year, sure! You'll love sev's punishment next chapter.

**Itasuko-chan:** I'm glad you like.

**To be left outside alone: **yeah, I was thinking about that. I'm not sure yet however. Keep reading and you'll see what my decision will be.

**Heather:** Many questions and many answers in this chapter. Sweet.

**_OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO_**

**Prncssmanda:** Thanx. Glad you understand.

**_The penguins are coming_**

_**Jessie237**_

**Kawaii chibi shun:** Sorry, rather weird inside joke.

_**Goldensong**_

_**Okami Lupus**_

**Tigris T Draconis:** I don't leave things hanging. I may disappear for while, but I always come back.

**_Raskanii_**

**The Insane Imortal Dragon:** I like you.

**Black Phoenix of the Shadow…:** Yeah, your right. I think I will.

**Golden&Angel:** You scare me.

**Nevair:** I'm glad I could make your day brighter.

_**Olaf74**_

_**Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix**_

_**Marikili68**_

_**Jujube15**_

**Blueeyesangel1186:** Err, sorry? does puppy eyes

_**Mindovermadness**_

**VenomousEnchantress:** I'm expecting cookies in the mail by next Sunday.

_Once again: Thank you and here's hoping next chapter won't take as long._


	14. The Wrath of the Gods, Part Two

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, DM/HP RW/HG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER: **I tawt I saw a copyright. I did! I did see a copyright and it's not in my name! Heh, JKR owns this particular piece of genius. I just play with the characters.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Fourteen: The Wrath of the Gods, Part Two **

Harry sobbed as he prepared the body for its funeral pyre. The arms of his other guardian wrapped around him and he soaked in their strength. Some god he was. This easily defeated. This easily torn down.

"I'm sorry," his guardian said placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But for now you have to be strong."

"I know, but it's hard."

"That is one of the drawbacks of supreme power; often is. When will you tell your mother and father? Fate probably already knows and awaits a missive."

"I don't want to face this just yet. I don't think I _can_ face them just yet." He placed two galleons on the dead guardian's eyes. He forced himself to look at the lifeless body once again, trying to will the breath of life into it, but knowing it would never be so. His insides burned with fury.

"I hate them. I hate them with everything I am," he said his eyes burning a fierce emerald gold.

"Just don't let that hate consume you," his guardian said wrapping arms around him. "Too many gods have fallen for this reason."

"I make no promises."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Eithan!" Xi shouted through the commons. "Eithan, where are you?" She came into his rooms and decided that this would be a good place to wait for the demon that was absolutely in no way not her friend or potential mate. Seeing a sheaf of papers on his desk, she could not help the sudden curiosity that overtook her. She looked at the papers on the desk, and noticed that Harry's name repeated several times on the page that she was currently perusing. Before she had time to comprehend as to why, the door opened and Eithan's sister walked into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, sneering.

"I'm waiting for Eithan to get back," Xiala said defiantly. Xiala saw a look of recognition pass through Ivette's eyes.

"Oh, so you're the girl my brother has taken an interest in as of late. Yes, I can smell the Dementor in you." She walked over to Xiala and touched the girls face. Xi tried to unobtrusively place the page she was holding in her pocket. Unfortunately, for her, the demon currently touching her rarely missed anything.

"I'm so glad that my brother has finally found someone that he can depend on other than me," Ivette said as sincerely as possible. "I'm so glad that he has gotten over the deaths of our parents and finally decided to love again." Xiala's eyes widened.

"L-l-love?" she stuttered out. "Eithan doesn't love me."

"You're not seeing what I'm seeing. He acts differently when he's thinking of you. He told me that he'd met someone who is smart, funny, and accepts him for who he is." Ivette thought she might hurl if she went on, but this had to be done. The tramp was getting into things that shouldn't be gotten into.

"You can't be serious. Eithan is a slovenly, undedicated, pigheaded-"

"Totally in love with you fool."

"YES! Wait. NO!"

"You've already admitted it. Come on. Let's take a walk. I'll tell you more about brother dearest."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Why, Abby, that's fantastic! It's been so long since I have seen the whole family all together in one place. But are you sure it is wise with the Voldemort rising. Yes, I am aware that you are a grown woman that can take care of herself. Yes, I'm sure you're perfectly capable of putting him in his place, but… I'm sorry. No need to tell mother now. Abby, come now. Well, I will have some rooms at Hogwarts prepared for the arrivals. Do you know who is coming? Everyone? Well then. Hogwarts will be ready for your arrivals. Good-bye." There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore ushered his two colleagues in with a mild wave of his old hand. "What? Please Abby, I'm at work. I'm sorry. I would never refuse you. I love you dearest darlingest sister of mine." Dumbledore hung up the phone and avoided the upraised eyebrows of both Minerva and Severus. Instead, he did what he did best and changed the subject.

"What brings you here?"

"Albus, there was a disturbance in the Forbidden Forest. I do not know what it was but it could not be good for Hogwarts." He turned grave eyes to Minerva.

"Severus has Voldemort spoke of anything?"

"No, Albus. The other Death Eaters have been very suspicious of my motives lately and the Dark Lord is not exactly fond of me at the moment." The mage sighed, tugging on his beard.

"Do you think that Voldemort has gotten bolder in the past months. Does he think that he can take Hogwarts? What are your impressions?" Both shook their heads in the negative.

"I think he was after something in the forest, but something stopped him. I have no idea what," spoke Severus.

"Anyone up to a little investigation?"

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Fate wiped a tear from her eye for the fallen soldier. Harricles would surely know loss now. Although she wished things did not have to be this way, they were and it was her curse that she would have to see these things unfold and not be able to do anything about them.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Um, Ivette. You do realize we're walking into the Forbidden Forest right?"

"Of course. You can't tell me that you don't feel it, Xi."

"Feel what?"

"The sense of home here."

"Well, yes. I do, but…"

"We're not supposed to be here while we attend the school."

"Exactly."

"We're capable half breeds. I think we can handle it." They reached a clearing and Ivette sat down on the grass Indian style and patted the patch of grass next to her. Xi sat down wearily.

"Well, this is cozy isn't it?"

"I suppose," Xi said looking around.

"Tea?"

"Sure." Xiala watched as Ivette conjured the teapot before sighing. "Ivette, do you really think your brother likes me?"

"Yes, I do," Ivette said fighting back the dark look that wanted to come across her face. "I understand your concerns. The thought of first love can be a little daunting, can't it?" Ivette wanted to gag. She really really wanted to gag. She handed the girl a cup of tea and poured some for herself, taking a sip.

"This is just all so confusing!" Xi said before taking a sip of her own tea. Ivette smiled in anticipation.

"I know. I know. It's late. Do you want to go inside now? I'm almost positive that dinner is over and you probably have lots of homework to do. Maybe Eithan is back and you guys can do some talking, maybe even a little bit more than talking…"

"Oh shut it, Ivette. I guess I'm lucky that Eithan has such a great sister." She sighed once again and finished all of her tea. Ivette waved her wand smirking to get rid of the tea service. Yes, the little bint was lucky, indeed, that Ivette had taken the onus upon herself to get rid of her quietly and efficiently and not gruesomely like she had been yearning for ever since she reached this mortal land.

"Wow, I feel a little woozy," Xi said.

"It is late."

"Yeah, that might be it." And with that they made their way towards Hogwarts.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Abby! I am so happy to see you," Dumbledore exclaimed as he helped his sister out of the fire she had arrived in.

"Oh, you've certainly shrunken Albus. You used to be taller than me and what is this? Your beard is longer than Aberforth's and his far surpassed Da's length long ago. Oh! Alby you're showing more signs of age than me. This is so unfair!"

"Abby, I'm sure your time will come and-"

"Oh shush."

"Yes, sister."

"Come, Alby. Why don't you show me around?"

"Is there anything that you would like to see in particular?

"Well, I have been hoping to see the Potions Lab," Abigail said with a mad twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, surely! This way. I doubt the boy who usually haunts the place would mind too much!"

"Oh and Albus! I hope you don't mind. I had the rest of the family key their portkey to me. So they'll just show up wherever I am."

"Splendid! Splendid! We wouldn't want to give the Floo System undue strain!"

"I knew you'd see things my way, Alby!" With that the siblings were off to visit the Potion's lab and one very unsuspecting Potion's Master.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus Snape was moping and he knew he was moping which made things all the worse. Years of playing the spy had inured him to tough situations but years in life had not prepared him for this – at all. He sighed as he paced between two cauldrons, both smoking and smelling of something completely rotten. Even his potions were not coming out to their potential. Instead settling at a mediocre element usually reserved for first years. He sighed and pushed some of the hair out of his face – growling when he noticed that he was still sporting the unnaturally healthy sheen. A small popping sound emerged from the other cauldron that he was attending to and he groaned in misery. He had missed a stir and now the whole thing was ruined. What was becoming of him? He suddenly kicked the cauldron holding the ruined potion over sending the stuff inside flying out over the stone floor and the container itself skittering. He smiled in grim satisfaction as the ruined potion's acidity ate at the stone floor.

Tortured.

That's what he was. Abso-bloody-lutely tortured. He put a stasis spell on the other cauldron and left towards his rooms leaving the mess behind him but unfortunately not his thoughts.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_A great tragedy has occurred…._

Harry balled his missive up and threw it in the trash. 'A great tragedy' indeed! This was his fifth attempt at writing this letter and nothing he did would make it come out right. He sighed and started again – determined to get it right this time.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Though there is nothing on this Earth that I know you do not see. I have to tell you that a great loss has taken place at the hands of Voldemort and I hate him truly. I really do. Kaliqua has died at the hands of that monster and he will pay. I will make sure of it. I request that you do not become involved nor send anyone else to become involved for you. I love you dearly, but I will handle things on my own._

_Your son,_

_Harricles_

He read the letter over; short and to the point. Draco came into the room then holding two steaming mugs. He placed one in front of Harry and sat down in the chair next to him.

"How are you?" Draco asked concernedly. Harry sighed before answering.

"Tortured," Harry replied. He turned sad eyes upon Draco "Abso-bloody-lutely tortured."

"Understandable," Draco said. "Kaliqua was a character, but she was your guardian and no matter how many times it didn't really seem like it – she always kept an eye out for the dangers."

"I know, Draco. I know. It's just that…"

"What is it?" Draco was horrified to see tears rolling down Harry's cheeks. He pulled the god closer to him.

"I should have been able to do something. Why am I a god if I cannot save the lives of my subjects?"

"Harry, you saved the whole Forbidden Forests' Incubi tribe. Kaliqua's death was a tragedy and we will all miss her but think of all the good that also came of the night. Don't make what Kaliqua did be all for nothing. I'm sure she's dancing in the Underworld right now knowing that she did something so amazing before death." Harry leaned into Draco's warmth.

"I hate it when you make sense," Harry said staring into the eyes of his Vampire guardian.

"I just don't want you feeling bad for something you could not have possibly prevented. Fate works in mysterious ways. She probably saw all off this coming. She is maddening!" Harry chuckled lightly. Draco was absolutely glued to the sight. This was his job now. He was Harry's sole guardian. If he failed Kaliqua would never forgive him.

"At least I still have you. I don't know where I'd be if I didn-" At that point, Draco could not take it anymore. Years of wanting Harry combined with the urge to protect him from life compelled him to lean over and kiss the god before him and oh! Did it feel wonderful.

Harry's shock was suddenly replaced by a very real lust. A feeling that he did not know existed inside for this particular guardian. A brief thought of Severus flitted through his mind but was quickly expelled by the amazing things that Draco was doing with his tongue. Harry maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Draco without breaking the kiss. What they were doing now was telling a story; one of pain, horror, and comfort.

Draco groaned as their two very hard lengths pressed against each other. He had wanted this for so very long and now that he had it – what was he to do with himself? Suddenly there was a great ripping sound and Draco stopped plundering Harry's mouth long enough to see his shirt – or the remainders of it – hanging in Harry's hands. He was amazed at Harry's strength. This shirt was of particularly good quality and he believed that if he did not have such great self-control that he would have come right then and there.

Harry leaned back in, dropping the rags of his shirt to the ground and began to plunder his neck. Draco gasped in as much air as he could handle, drowning in the sensation of what Harry was doing to him. Why did Harry have to be so fucking good? He pushed his hands up underneath Harry's clothes trying to get as much skin contact as possible and ended up shredding the god's clothes as well. In a matter of minutes both were nude and grinding into each other, reveling in the feel of skin on skin contact. When Draco descended upon one of Harry's nipples, Harry threw his head back letting out a keening cry. He simply could not wait any longer.

"Inside me, Draco. I need to forget." Now, the vampire was suddenly unsure of himself. Of course he would listen to his god in any other circumstances but surely it was supposed to be the other way around.

"That's not what we are right now," Harry said softly, correctly interpreting his sudden anxiety. "Right now we are equals and I need to forget."

This was truly an immense gift that was being given to him. He ran his hands over Harry's bronzed body trying to remember each and every aspect of this moment. Harry moaned in pleasure at being handled in such an adoring way. He gasped as Draco's hands wandered lower to fondle his balls. He whined when Draco's finger descended even lower to his pucker but did not enter him.

"You're such a tease," he gasped. Draco smiled into his shoulder whispering a lube charm and shoved a digit into Harry ruthlessly. Harry arched into the spectacular feeling.

"Draco," Harry moaned. Draco continued to stroke Harry inside, adding a second finger and scissoring them inside, making sure that he was completely preparing Harry for what was to come. He changed the angle of his fingers and hit the knot that was Harry's prostate.

"Oh!" Harry said in a strangled gasp. It took every fiber in his body not to come at that moment. Draco simply filed the bit of information away in his mind thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry a few more times before removing them completely. Harry whimpered at their loss, but suddenly something much better was replacing them and that something was Draco. He absolutely filled him.

"So tight," Draco panted with exertion.

"Please, Draco. Move."

"As you wish." And with that Draco began to move. Slow at first and then picking up speed as he went on; strong hard strokes that stroked Harry in all the right places. Draco changed his angle and suddenly he was hitting Harry's prostate with an accuracy that was beyond him. The constant slap slap their bodies were making was music curried by the vocal cries of Harry and Draco's grunts. Their frenzied pace spoke of a pain that was deep, loss, and understanding - a profound understanding that in this moment would bond them tighter than they had ever been bound before. Harry stared into Harry's eyes and they were unfathomable. He was inundated in the vastness of them. In that moment he knew that he would never let Harry be hurt again and even though he knew that he meant the world to the god, there was still one other and until they were all together – anything could go wrong and nothing would be the same.

"Draco."

"I know." And he did know. At that moment he knew everything that was going on in his god's head and body. "Come for me, Harricles." Draco said using Harry's god name. And Harry did in long jets of pearly essence getting everywhere between them. Seeing Harry in such euphoria and feeling him clench around him, Draco couldn't help but let go of the tight control over his body. He came inside of Harry reveling in the moment that they were so linked. He became aware of his surroundings again – aware of Harry slightly slumped against him breathing hard against his neck, aware of the sticky mess between them, aware of the chair he was sitting on, aware that his blood was still singing in his veins.

"I love you, Draco," Harry whispered into his ear. "Don't ever leave me."

And the chorus swells.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Eithan walked into the Slytherin commons looking for one person in particular and not finding her. This was just like the girl. Telling him to be somewhere and then not being there herself. He decided to check the dorms and so descended the steps. When she was not in her own room, he became perplexed. Xi usually didn't go out much and since she wasn't in the library, her usual haunt, there weren't many other places she could be. He sighed, letting himself into his own room. He was a fool in love. He set his things down on the desk, wandering over to his wardrobe to pick out some casual clothes for the night – when he noticed something. A human shaped lump in his bed that he knew had not been there before he left.

There was only person that it could possibly be. He had warded his room against all others.

Yes. He was a fool.

He could tell before he even got to the bed and before he even lifted the covers from off of the body that she was dead, but he had to confirm it. He reached a shaking head and didn't even have the presence of mind to reprimand himself for such a shameful display and lack of stature. He peeled the covers back and was met with Xiala's stone cold pale face. Her hair was neatly arranged across the pillow, eyes closed, arms arranged in an X over her chest. She looked like she was sleeping – but she wasn't.

"It's amazing what a liquefied patronus and a high concentration of silver nitrate can do to a mutt like your girl," a voice spoke from the back of the room. Eithan snapped out of his daze, eyes bleeding to the familiar pitch black indicative of Eithke.

"Ivelha," he growled. "Show yourself."

"You're losing your touch. Did the little half-breed make you soft?" A red rim appeared around the blackness of Eithke's eyes, but he didn't turn around to look at Ivelha.

"Why?"

"Isn't that something we already discussed. Don't make me repeat myself. You know that's not my style. We have a job to do. Let's get it over with. I can't spend another minute in this castle. It wreaks with the smell of insignificant human flesh."

"Wouldn't want you to suffer," Eithke whispered. "Let me help you."

"It's about damn tiii-" There were sharp nails in her esophagus. That's all that Ivelha could process in that moment. She felt air slipping away from her at an alarming rate. Blood welled in her mouth and spilled from her mouth in a sickening waterfall. In the next second her head was being slammed against the concrete floors. She was semi-aware of Eithke's fierce cries.

"I told you not to cross me. Why did you cross me? Why did you take away my world?" Each word was punctuated with her head slamming against the concrete floor. When Ivelha blacked out, she would never wake again.

Eithke stood from the bloody mess. There wasn't much of a head left and the body still twitched with small spasms. He smiled – an insane smile. He still had a task to do after all.

He would not be the only lover scorned.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Strange things had been happening to Severus today. Strange things that just continued to boggle his mind. After his initial bout of depression, he had been swarmed by a whole family of Dumbledore's while trying to finish his brewing which had sent him into a state of pain that was unlike no other as he felt that he would now be prone to seizures from all those twinkling eyes. There had been tall Dumbledores and short Dumbledores, wide Dumbledores and slim Dumbledores – but all of them had that same twinkling that drove Severus absolutely mad.

He had taken leave of his office then and all the Dumbledores in it talking happily, sucking on lemon drops, and… twinkling. He had found his way out onto Hogwarts grounds and figured that he might as well do some potion ingredients picking thinking that perhaps the act would calm his nerves some. Well, I can tell you right now that it didn't.

It seemed as if every creature had an attachment to him. It had started out small with cuddly things (not that Severus Snape would ever admit to using such a word) stalking him on his walk and then as he got deeper into the forest, the creatures became increasingly large until he had had to flee the Forest when a large spider began declaring its love for him.

Surely this was the wrath of the gods.

Suddenly, the skies became overcome with dark heavy clouds and it began to rain. Severus quickly performed a charm to keep him dry only to find that it didn't work. He groaned but kept hurrying towards the castle. Lightning lanced through the sky, illuminating the land. Severus hesitated for only a split second before he was diving out of the way. The lightning continued to hit the Earth, sometimes dancing towards Severus and sometimes not. He held his breath, hoping that it would stop soon. Every time he had tried to move towards the castle, the lightning had barred his path and he had learned his lesson. He stayed right where he was. Only moving when it was completely necessary. Finally after maybe half an hour, the storm was over and the sky was clearing.

Severus looked over the destruction surrounding him and noticed that it seemed to have a form to it. He summoned a broomstick to himself and only waited a few minutes for it to reach him. Seating himself, he rose 20 feet in the air and looked down at the destruction.

A message indeed.

_You have been visited with 2 sets of trials. It is up to you how you will proceed._

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Draco kissed Harry's forehead as he rose from the bed that they had retired to after their lovemaking.

Harry whimpered a little bit at the loss of warmth, but settled back into sleep.

Draco slowly got dressed, throwing cautious looks at Harry all the while. His face was now tense in sleep.

"No," Harry whispered. "Not Voldemort. Not him. I am not him!" Harry shouted waking up a little bit. Draco rushed back to the bed to cradle his lover and charge.

"Tell me I'm not him, Draco," Harry pleaded still half asleep. "Tell me I'm not Voldemort."

"Shh, love. You're not Voldemort and you never will be." Harry nodded and fell back asleep. The word "Sev" escaping his lips. Draco slowly laid Harry back onto the pillows. Obviously it was time he had a talk with his godfather. Mind made up, he rose from the bed and out the door.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Minerva stood before Albus' desk wondering where in the world he had gotten to. She stared in disdain at the mess of small yellow candies covering his desk. Really, Albus was still 5 years old. Speaking of the old devil…

Albus came walking in, a goofy smile upon his face.

"Family is a wondrous thing, Minerva. A wondrous thing!"

"Albus, could we please be serious at this time?"

"Aww, but I was having a good day." He went behind his desk and sat down letting a serious look come over his face. "What did you find, Minerva?"

"Well, it seems as if there was a great battle in the forest. I found this." She presented an arrow made of the blackest wood with gold feathers.

"How odd," Dumbledore said holding the arrow in his hands. It vibrated with power. "Was there anything else?"

"No, just this and a scorch spot with an amazingly large radius."

"So there was a battle of some kind?"

"It certainly seems that way."

"Hmm," Dumbledore said contemplating the arrow once more. "Minerva, could you possibly get in contact with Firenze? I believe he will be of great help to us."

"Of course, Albus. Is there anything else?"

"No. For now all we can do is wait." With that he steepled his fingers and sat back in his chair to contemplate the origins of the arrow. Minerva left the office, shutting the door quietly behind her.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"How long have your agents been there, Hades? What is taking them so long?" Hades regarded the god sitting before him with cool calculating eyes.

"Apollo. I never thought that you would be one to be the impatient type. My agents have been there for a little over 3 months but I trust them with everything that I am. They will bring me my quarry."

"Our."

"What? Oh yes, our. Go home and rest. I know that you have had a strenuous past few months what with your punishment." Apollo paled.

"Do all the gods know of that?"

"No. Just the important ones."

"I see. Perhaps, I will go home and rest. It will take my mind off of things."

"You do that." Apollo disappeared and Hades let loose a sneer that had been wanting to get out for some time now.

"Imbeciles! Each and every one of them imbeciles! To think that he wants a chance with my Harricles! Hardly. I have used him before and I will use him again."

The door opened. Persephone stood framed in the doorway.

"What you're doing is wrong."

"Aww, we've gotten brave haven't we?" Persephone held her chin up.

"Not brave – just smart. Your scheme will never work."

"Who are you now? I could have sworn Fate was lounging around upstairs doing absolutely nothing but watching and waiting."

"You don't need to be Fate to see through your idiotic plan."

"My patience grows thinner with every word that you speak. Leave me."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no," Persephone said staring defiantly at her thrice damned captor. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, she was viciously backhanded. She fell back to the ground holding her cheek, but still staring defiantly at her abuser.

"I don't care what you do to my body. I don't care what you say to me. I KNOW the truth!" Persephone shouted. "I know you will not succeed!"

"I'm tired of you," Hades said leaning forward to whisper this fact into her ear. Persephone stubbornly didn't respond to him. He spent a minute analyzing her. "If you think I will release you that easily you have another thing coming. I may not lust after you any longer, but I can still use you."

Persephone seemed to realize what was coming in that second.

"No," she whispered and then screamed as if it would help matters. "NO!"

"You brought this upon yourself." Wrapping his hands around both of her slim wrists he dragged her up by them. Tightening his grip until it was vice like. Persephone hung in the air kicking her feet only furthering the agony in her wrists.

"You brute! You Minotaur of a man! You, you –" Her lips were covered with those of Hades'. She made a few struggling noises but soon went slack against his punishing mouth. Hades smirked with superiority.

"You are the little slut, aren't you?" He didn't expect an answer. Like every time before this, she had given up her insignificant battle. Hades looked at her and contemplated what he should do with her. He couldn't help but imagine sweet Harricles in her position and with that thought arose a certain problem. He led the unresisting woman into his chambers. She would be enough for now.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Eithke strolled into the god's rooms. After all, Hades couldn't be kept waiting any longer, now could he?

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus entered his rooms again after his Forbidden Forest walk and was shocked to see his godson sitting in his favorite armchair flipping through a copy of _Moste Potente Potions Vol. 2,_which was closed as the portrait shut quietly behind him.

"Severus, please have a seat." Severus sneered at his godson. He did not enjoy the feeling of being an adolescent about to be chastised.

"What are you doing here, brat?" Draco looked up from where he had been staring at the closed book to meet his Godfather's eyes.

"I think somewhere, deep down, you already know what I am doing here. The question is: will you admit it to yourself?"

"I've never appreciated it when Albus talked in riddles and I appreciate it even less coming from you."

"Harry."

"Bloody hell. What is it? National Chastise Severus Day as if I were some sort of ghastly child in need of proper disciplining."

"Well the way you have acted up until now has given you this treatment. Harry loves you, Severus – really loves you. This isn't two fucks and I'm done. Harry has devoted his heart to you and all you've done to repay him is tramp all over it… TWICE!" Severus narrowed his eyes.

"Repay him? Tell me, Draco. What makes you think that I owe him anything? Because he thinks he loves me, I should what? Whore myself out for a god's selfish pleasures. I will NEVER allow myself to be used in such a way. Not by you and certainly not by your little beau. Oh you think I haven't seen the way that you look at him, Draco? It's only obvious in every way? Did he put you up to this? Well I've a message for you that you can run back to your tamer with your tail between your legs with. NOT a CHANCE in HELL!" Severus stalked through his lounge and into his chambers, warding the door with every spell he knew.

He had not only made enemies of Harry, the gods, and his sister, but now his godson. There was no limit to the amount of people that he could hurt in less than one year.

Tortured; that was what he was.

Absolutely bloody tortured.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

_**A/N: Missed me. Not much for me to say. It didn't take me a year this time and guess what it's almost done.**_

**Reviewer Responses:**

**VenomousEnchantress: You can't see me, but I'm pouting right now.**

**  
WolfLady**

**Icedemonrose**

**Jujube15: Short deaths? Pfft! I'm a fan of fan torture thus I torture myself and my fans! Muahahahaha!**

**HecateDeMort**

**Itasuko-Chan**

**GoddessMoonLady: I like Kudos. Especially ones with M&Ms**

**Dead Alchemist: I go on the belief that England's weather is so fucked up that either Demeter is finding ways of springing her daughter or Persephone is finding ways out herself. Thanks for the thought though. You're absolutely right.**

**Katsy16**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Jessica541991**

**EyesofOceanFlame: What is your definition of soon?**

**Griffin blackwood: Oh the misery of the classics education! Lol. Glad you enjoy the story.**

**Ash G.**

**Concubine99**

**Truth91920: Lol. Yeah. **

**Morgaine**

**Deniche: Oh, I love Mexico!**

**Mindovermadness**

**Panther**

**Lupus-Parvulus**

**Nyx Nox Night**

**Waiting: Are you trying to tell me something?**


	15. Wherein Things Go Wrong

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, DM/HP RW/HG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER: **I tawt I saw a copyright. I did! I did see a copyright and it's not in my name! Heh, JKR owns this particular piece of genius. I just play with the characters.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Fifteen: Wherein Things Go Wrong**

Draco was dispirited. He felt as if he was an absolute failure and in a way he was. He was allowing his godfather to slip through his fingers just as he had allowed Kaliqua to- This train of thought was getting him nowhere. He trudged back into the rooms and threw himself onto a couch after walking robot like into the sitting room. He threw an arm over his eyes, grimacing at the headache that had started between his eyes and was now wreaking havoc with the rest of his head.

He tried not to think about the situation but only succeeded in thinking about it some more. It was tough. He would not deny the fact that he felt he had little control. Severus was a stubborn git and would remain a stubborn git for the rest of his life. That was just his character. That was the way that his life had made him and he survived from it. He would likely deny any amount of feeling for the rest of his unpleasant days on this Earth.

He groaned again, rolling over slightly, burying his face in the couch. The headache was now a full symphony orchestra and it was playing Beethoven's fifth in raucous tones. Just when things were going well- trust something to go terribly wrong.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"I'm going home, Severus. You don't need me here." Severus had come back from his last Potions class to find his sister silently packing her things away into a 3 compartment wizarding trunk. Peeves and the Bloody Baron floated by her side looking like lost puppies. Scrya had always been their favorite.

"Do what you must," Severus said icily, leaning against the door frame. "I don't care."

Scrya chuckled suddenly. "You don't mean that."

"I do," Severus said stubbornly.

"You've never known what you meant. You say these things and they mean something up here," Scrya said tapping her head with her index finger, "but nothing down here." She placed her hand on her heart. She stared into his cobalt eyes.

"I'll never understand you, brother." Peeves and the Baron watched the exchange silently, wanting to interrupt but knowing that they shouldn't. Scrya closed the last latch of her trunk and stared once more at her brother. "Just let it thaw, hm?"

And with that she was gone, out of the rooms, out of Hogwarts, and out of her brother's life. His gaze followed her for as long as it could.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Imbeciles," Eithke muttered to himself. To think that a god would have such poor warding on his private rooms. To think that a god's protector could be led to such distraction that he didn't even notice another's belligerent presence. "Imbeciles," he muttered again.

It had been laughably easy to find these rooms, laughably easy to get in and, oh yes, laughably easy to kidnap the god that was now sleeping in his arms. He looked down. He could see why Hades wanted him and he could feel the latent power of the god. It was a good thing he was so thoroughly drugged or else he would be having some major problems. The demon pitied the god in his arms for surely Hades had something dire in hand for this one. But that was no concern of his. He shrugged and walked through the portal that he had conjured. The heat of Tartarus washed over him uncomfortably. Confining: That's what all his memories of this place were especially after so long on the mortal plane.

He trudged past tortured souls reaching out to him as if he could save them from their fate. He laughed. He barely had control over his own. He stared at the tall gates leading into the 9th tier and stared at his sleeping load again. The god was in a terrible position. Hades may have allusions of love for this god but his was a love tainted with malice and pain. And when it came down to it, Eithke knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. That wasn't his lot in life. He had destroyed and had still been gifted with solace – but it had been ruthlessly torn away. No, happiness was not for him and thus it was for no one.

He looked up at the towering castle before him.

"Welcome to your new home, Harricles."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Persephone held the dagger to her wrist. She slashed away at the flesh there in vicious motions watching the blood fall. It felt good. In ten seconds it would be all healed as if nothing had ever happened, but for now it felt like ambrosia. She bottled some of the blood that had fallen from her hands and mixed it into the water she kept for her plants. It was the only thing that allowed them to stay alive down here in the land of death. She finished mixing and went outside to kneel by her plants. She dropped the pitcher of water she held in shock. Her plants were shriveled and brown. Already melting back into the earth from whence they came. She sprinkled some of her blood water onto them and when that did not even help she knew it was a sign. Something sinister was happening in this realm and as Eithke walked past her in silent reflection with a human sized bundle in his arms, she had a feeling she knew exactly what had thrown the world off kilter.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

The doors to Hades' Palace opened seemingly by themselves and Eithke stepped inside knowing there was no turning back. He stood in the entrance hall waiting for the master of the house to make his appearance and when he did, all smiles and glitter and an icy satisfaction, Eithke couldn't help but shudder. There was little in the world that could scare him – but this Hades. He had never seen the likes of this Hades before and that scared him more than anything he himself could ever commit.

"Eithke. I'm so glad to see that you were successful. Where is Ivelha?"

"I killed her." Cold. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"I see." He really didn't. He suddenly brightened. "Let me relieve you of your bundle."

Eithke handed the god over and watched in disgust as Hades shook with excitement. He didn't say good bye as he walked with his cargo to his private rooms.

"Be strong, little god," Eithke whispered to himself as he left the palace.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Oh no. Oh _no_. Oh **no**. Oh _**no**_. _**OH NO!**_" It was a never-ending mantra in one chaos vampire's mind as he flit from room to room in a mad dash. This couldn't be happening. Surely he hadn't had that much on his mind. Checking the last closet, Draco stopped and stared at the destruction in frustration. Harricles was not here. His sheets were still warm, the rooms still smelled of him, but he simply wasn't here.

"Point ME!" Draco shouted suddenly remembering he was still a wizard. The wand fell to the ground, standing up. "Oh no!" Draco groaned again thinking of all the things almost every god and goddess on Olympus would do to him when they found out that their newest addition was missing. Draco forced himself out of the rooms running through the halls, pushing through students and professors, not caring who saw him. Even the stairs never-ending motion could not stop him as he simply jumped to whatever level he needed giving the groups that he jumped near a fright. "Oh no!" Draco allowed himself again as he tried a "point me" with the same results. He was heading to Tartarus.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Fate was wearing her baggiest pair of blue sweats and carrying around a tub of ice cream wherever she went. The gods and goddesses of Olympus were worried because Fate never got this bad unless one of their futures were involved. Fate suddenly appeared in front of Zeus, pulling out a spoon from her mouth and huffing slightly.

"Emeralds shall gleam no longer!" she shouted and then huffed again.

"Ice shall encase him!" She stomped her foot.

"Mortals shall whither in pain!" A tear slipped from her eye because this too was part of her curse. She could not outrightly speak what would happen. She could only talk in riddles. The spoon appeared back in her mouth and she moped off to find another god who might understand. Hera looked at her husband in worry but all he could do was hold her hand in his, both hoping for the best.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Eithke was a demon. Had been a demon all his life. Born from the bitter mix of molten lava, hell's soil, and the blood of Cerberus and Hades himself. He was no stranger to destruction. He was destruction. So he didn't know what to do with himself when these feelings of righteousness came over him. He didn't know why he wanted to save the god that he had sold away in the name of revenge all coldness and ice.

"He's different than the others," a woman spoke stopping him in mid-reflection. He looked up at her. She was alive. One of the few down here.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sneering at her audacity. He noticed she was kneeling by dead flowers. So this was the toy of the god of the underworld.

"I'd tell you, but I think you already know." She sat staring at him in a maddening way.

"Is that all you can say, you stupid woman? Is there nothing more or can I go on my merry way?"

"Oh you can go but I would say your way was hardly merry. Hardly merry at all." Eithke turned around, hardly looking back. Personally, it seemed her continued presence in the Underworld had made her lose a few screws. She wasn't lying though. Harricles Kaden-Sebastien was different from the other gods who were mostly caught up in only the issues concerning themselves instead of the issues concerning the ones who praised them. It may have been because he was born human or it could even have been because he was so new, but the fact still remained that Harricles Kaden-Sebastien still cared. About everyone. Harricles wasn't just the god of Dark Creatures, Eithke realized suddenly. Harricles was also the god of Deliverance and he had just placed him in the worst kind of confinement. If he could rescue him… Maybe there was hope for him yet.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Harry woke out of a very troubling sleep into a very troubling situation. His whole body felt heavy in a way he was unused to after sleep and he could move neither his arms nor legs. He was spread-eagled across a large bed that while comfortable was not his own. He tried to move his arms and heard the unpleasant clink of chains. What the…?

"Ah, so you're awake, my lovely." Harry startled at the voice. It came from the side of the room and he couldn't quite crane his head in the direction that it was coming from. Finally the man came into his line of sight and Harricles got a look at his captor. He wasn't horrible looking if Harricles were completely true to himself, and his hair seemed to have a mind of its own as it danced in nonexistent wind atop his head. His face was pale bringing out startling blue eyes and which were just a shade or two darker than the blue of his hair. He also had some type of power that Harricles belatedly realized was the power of a god. Where was he, why was he shackled to a bed, and why the hell was he being talked down to by a god he had never met in his life.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?"

"You don't know me?" The god said sounding genuinely surprised, hurt even. "It's no matter." He decided climbing onto the bed and laying himself next to Harry's sprawled body. He flung an arm around the small god's waist and buried his face into Harry's neck. "I've got you now." Somehow the concept did not make him feel any better.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Severus stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. He was angry. He knew it was completely irrational and if it were any other day he probably would have just put in a detention summons for the offending party or parties as it were – but he had had enough today; especially considering who the perpetrators were. He made his way through the labyrinth of Hogwarts until he found himself in front of a familiar tapestry.

After trying every password he could think of he finally said "Sev" with no small amount of disdain. The tapestry peeled away to reveal the door and he sneered as he entered and promptly stepped into a maelstrom. Articles of clothing, books, vials, and anything else one could imagine were thrown everywhere – strewn about the suite as if they were trivial. His eyes narrowed. Was his class being skipped in lieu of some kind of prepubescent tantrum? But no. Surely Draco would not submit to this. Potter? Indubitably. But Draco was first and foremost a Malfoy and Malfoys did not do tantrums. He walked into what he thought to be the main bedroom and found it in a state of disgrace that was not unlike the room he had just left. It was apparent, though, that neither Harry nor Draco were here. It was odd. He looked around the room again and out of the corner of his eye noticed the wand on the ground. Potter's he was certain of it.

Suddenly, the situation became clear. Obviously the brat had thrown a tantrum at his constant rebuff and stormed out of the rooms and Draco, like the good little guard dog he was, had gone after him. He gaped at the absurdity before realizing himself. Well, Severus had no room in his heart for brats – especially the one named Harry Potter.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Darkness licks at the very corners of our existence," Fate was shouting at Ares as he finished a few exercises in his living room. She had been there for the past hour trying desperately to get her message across. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it, leaving a crying Fate on his couch. He opened the door and was met with a distraught Aphrodite. It seemed that it was his curse to deal with distraught females today. Aphrodite bowled passed him and set herself next to Fate on the couch. Fate turned to her and said rather pathetically:

"The Sun plots in the realm of Death" while offering her a spoon and pushing the tub of ice cream between them.

"So what brings you to my humble abode, Dite?"

"Oh, it's simply horrible," she said piling as much ice cream onto her spoon as possible. Harricles love refuses to see reason and Harricles! Why, I can't find Harricles at all. I fear he might have given up on love all together!" Aphrodite pulled out a small hand mirror (I'm thinking the one from Beauty and the Beast) and said in teary tones: "Show me Harricles." The mirror turned bright blue for a moment and then there was nothing but black. She showed the result to Ares.

"See!" she wailed shoving the spoon into her mouth. Fate, though, had suddenly become animated.

"And it shall come to pass, that ice shall consume him," she babbled pointing at the mirror. "Only he can save the saviour!" She brandished her spoon as if it were a weapon. "Else the world is doomed!"

And then it all clicked inside of Ares' head. Everything that Fate had been saying was about Ice, Darkness, and Death. Apollo hadn't been seen in days – the Sun. Emerald. Sweet Dionysus – could it be? He fell out of his own mental world and back into the one where he had two distraught goddesses on his couch. He fell into a nearby armchair rubbing his head. Aphrodite was still sniffling and Fate was staring at him expectantly.

"Fate," he began. "Are you telling me that Hades, Voldemort, and Apollo have teamed up and kidnapped Harricles?" She nodded sadly in affirmation.

"And that the only one who can save him… is that ass of a Potion's Master."

"For only true love can survive in the land of Death."

"Well fuck," Ares said succinctly.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

"Is he here?" Apollo said, eyes lighting up with the gleam of malevolence.

"Yes," Hades said organizing a crystal field. "Voldemort," he said staring directly into the middle of it. The snake like visage filled the crystal face and it shattered down the middle. Hades looked on in distaste.

"That was my best crystal. I didn't think anything that ugly actually existed," Apollo saw fit to inform. Hades sneered.

"Hadessss," the snake man hissed. "I've been awaiting, impatiently, your call. Have you captured him?" This mortal was crass. He couldn't believe that he was going to give part of Harricles' beauty to him.

"He is here with me." For a time, Voldemort stared at him.

"Can I see him?"

"You doubt a god, you foolish mortal? Do not cross me, Voldemort or it is you who will be drained of their magic today left to snivel amongst the muggles whom you hate so much." Voldemort looked away clearly shamed.

"I will not question you again." Obviously the mortal had learned some tact. Either he had done his research or his goons had. "I will await your delivery."

And then Hades was cutting off the crystal, throwing the broken remains at Apollo. "Deal with that," he said turning to walk into his rooms "and then you may witness true beauty." Apollo hurried away to burn what was left of his crystals. Hades entered his rooms, noticing the small god on his bed was still awake. The boy was strong, but was obviously fighting a losing battle. No god had ever won against this sedative.

"Let me go," he tried to demand but it came out as a breathy whisper as he tried to fight off the potion circulating threw him.

"Believe me when I say this is for your own good. Sleep now." And it seemed as if those were the magic words for the cherub's eyes closed and stayed that way. Hades sighed marveling at his bounty. It was a pity that something as beautiful as his magic would go to a creature so vile but a promise was a promise. Quick as lightning he etched some runes into the lightly tanned skin. At first there was blood, but as the last rune was carved an emerald green powder streaked with silver and gold began to flow out. Really his magic was as beautiful as he was. It was a shame it had to go.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Draco found himself in chaos as he descended into the last field before the capital of Tartarus. Everything up until now had been gravy (after all he was half dead) and he didn't think he had been spotted by anyone important. But now souls were clawing at him trying to pull him into their watery unrest and to tell the truth, it wouldn't be so bad if he surrendered… but no Harry needed him. He was his only hope. He suddenly realized that he had been pulled further into the water than he had realized. He swam towards the top, breaking through the surface. He dragged himself ashore and coughed up some of the water that would've killed him if he were a lesser man. A woman stood above him holding out her hand.

"You've come for the small god. I can help you."

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

Aphrodite was helping Ares dress in his bedroom. Fate had gone home a few minutes ago satisfied that someone had finally figured out what she was saying.

"You'll make sure he goes, right?"

"Yes, Dite."

"You won't hurt him in the process, will you?"

"No, Dite," he said growling obviously not happy at the fact.

"Ares," Aphrodite said turning him around to face her. "Bring Harricles back to us." Their faces were close. They could feel each others breath and it sent awkward tingles up their spines. They leaned in completing the kiss and instantly pulled away.

"Wrong wrong wrong," Ares chanted.

"Ewww," Aphrodite agreed. They both laughed and then suddenly became serious.

"Bring Harricles back to us," Aphrodite repeated.

"Don't worry. I've got this." And with that he was gone. Aphrodite stood there alone. She touched her lips and smiled before going off to bug Fate about the outcome of it all. She was sure that some new threads had to be entering the pattern.

**!OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG.OMG!**

**A/N:** OMG!!! SHE'S ALIVE…………And this story is almost over!!! OMG!!!


	16. On Hope

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, DM/HP RW/HG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER: **I tawt I saw a copyright. I did! I did see a copyright and it's not in my name! Heh, JKR owns this particular piece of genius. I just play with the characters.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Sixteen: On Hope**

It was odd to Severus how he came to be standing here, with a god in front of him – thrusting him off into a barren wasteland smiling grimly in what was supposed to be a mask of assurance. He could tell that Ares wanted him to die. However, from what he garnered from a hurried explanation was that it was vital that he, Severus, survived if only to save Harry or Harricles as was his given god name.

And that was another odd thing in itself.

Here, he thought he had sworn off what relationship he had had with the boy and now like a persistent disease – it was being thrust upon him again. But was it right to think of love as a disease? He shook his head. 5 minutes at the beginnings of hell and he had already lost his mind. He thought back to how all of this had started.

/_Flashback_/

_ Severus walked into his rooms, wholeheartedly believing that the Boy-Who-Would-Not-Die was a stubborn brat who threw a tantrum every time he did not get his way. Yet, what he saw upon entering his rooms almost gave him a heart attack. In all his glory, the god of War was waiting for him… in his favorite armchair._

_ "Severus Snape," the god whispered and Severus did not remember being anywhere near this scared in his life. "You have made unwise decisions up until this point but it would be within your best interests if you put your former stupidity behind you. Your actions today will be important to the outcome of tomorrow."_

_ Severus bristled at being called stupid and then shuddered when the rest of the words hit him. He already did not like where this was going. A refusal was already on his tongue but, to his horror, it simply refused to come out._

_ "What can I do?"_

_/End Flashback/_

**!...!**

Draco trudged along behind the woman that had met him by the Styxx. She was walking slowly and that was irritating.

"Is there any way that we can possibly move faster?"

"You'll find that time doesn't really make that much of a difference down here.

"I really don't care what Chronos does or doesn't do. I have to get to Harry."

"Is that the young god's name?" she said airily. Draco grunted in response.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Abruptly, she came to a stop.

"What the bloody-?" Her hand covered his mouth and she brought both of them to crouch behind a very wide dead tree. A short distance away Hades was conversing with one of his disciples.

"I'm sorry, sire. It seems that many odd happenings have been occurring as of late.

"That's no excuse. I want to know why a whole battalion of my best fighters have suddenly been wiped out."

"I have no answer for that, lord." There was a large boom from the other side of the palace."

"What in the name of Zeus' balls is going on?" Hades shouted staring at the remains of his tallest tower as they fluttered uselessly to the ground- nothing but smithereens.

"I have no answer for that, lord."

"Is that all you can say? FIND OUT!" And Hades stormed off to examine his newest problem. The nameless demon skulked off to find the answers that his lord wanted.

Persephone and Draco stood from their crouched hiding space, Persephone wearing a smile that annoyed Draco to no end.

"What do you know?"

"It seems someone is making your job easier for you."

"And would you happen to know who that someone is?" Persephone smiled. Another annoyingly enigmatic smile.

"Possibly."

"And would you be willing, at all, to tell me who this person was?"

"No, I don't believe so." Draco growled and Persephone walked on. "Come vampire. We have much distance to cover."

**!...!**

Harry awoke feeling groggy, sick, and weak. He felt as if parts of him had been drawn out and quartered. Other parts felt crushed; his chest especially and he felt that he could not breathe. He was still in the same disconcerting room that he had awakened in earlier and that did nothing to improve his anxiety.

"Fuck all," he muttered pulling at the binds that tethered him to the bed. "How do I find myself in these situations?" He rested his head against his shoulders unable to curl into a fetal position. A wizard he was and helpless he was not.

"Alohomara," he said. Nothing happened. "Alohomara," he said with a little bit more force. Nothing happened. He didn't even feel a tingle. He looked deep down within himself for the magic that he had always been distantly aware of and had recently come to know a little bit more intimately. Where was it? He allowed a bit of panic.

For now, he would just have to wait and waiting was one of the last things he wanted to do right now.

**!...!**

Eithke continued his one demon assault against Castle Hades. Appalling as this was, he knew that after this point he would have to become a shadow. This was a lovely distraction but surely he had drawn the god's attention by now. He was not so stupid as to not realize what a god's full attention would potentially do to him. He fell another building and receded into a dark corner, watching as lesser demons ran past him trying to curb the damage that he had caused. They could try. Bastards – all of them.

This was new to him; this feeling of purpose that filled him to the brim and gave new definition to his destruction. It felt good. Better than good. And for perhaps the first time ever, Eithke smiled as he rushed in to find the god who had made it all possible.

**!...!**

The ground shook and schismed. Great chunks of land shot into the sky creating cliffs that were never there before. Something was happening in the land of Tartarus and it wasn't all fuzzy bunnies and daisies.

But of course, Severus Snape already knew this. Why else would he be in this godforsaken land if not for a god that had devoted his heart to him and he had done what? Crushed it. Numerous times in fact. Artfully. As if he was making a fine potion and the ingredient: emotion. Severus held on for dear life as the land he was on shot into the sky.

And now he had been charged with saving a god's life. That was, of course, if he survived long enough himself. Using his wand, he levitated himself down from the crag, barely stopping to dust himself off- a very good thing because if he hadn't a boulder the size of an Acromantula might have crushed him where he stood.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself. "I'm a wizard for Merlin's sakes and a damned god one at that. There has to be something…" And, as if Fate were waiting for those words (which she probably was), it suddenly hit him. There was something he could do. There was one spell that would take him directly to where Harry was being held and although considered very much a part of the dark arts, he knew that the fact wouldn't matter much down here.

He knelt on the ground and picked up a jagged piece of rock, wincing as he cut open his palm. Using the blood, he drew a circle around himself and sat in the middle of the crude shape. Closing his eyes, he recalled the words that he had been taught as a little boy; one of the few lessons his mother had taught him before she had been murdered.

"_If you ever lose something, my son," _she had said to him, _"And it is dear enough to you. It will bring it back, but at a terrible price."_

"A terrible price…" he whispered to himself now. Well surely nothing was as terrible as gods at war.

Remembering, he began the chant and felt the power run through him.

Voldemort laughed, high pitched and shrill.

"It's mine Nagini. All mine. I have that idiot boy's magic. What was stolen from me so long ago has now been returned," Voldemort hissed to his faithful companion.

"But the boy is still alive," the snake hissed back.

"And what does that matter now? Now, I shall be twice as powerful and completely unstoppable."

"You know the prophecy."

"And what is a prophecy without magic, Nagini? Your doubt discomforts me. Do not make me kill you, precious." Nagini hissed in fury and slithered away. What was this power doing to this man's no creature's brain since he had not been a man since the fateful day they were bonded and she was unsure he had if ever had a brain in the first place. Voldemort watched her go with distaste. It was a shame really. Never had he met a creature with such a sharp mind.

"Nagini, please," he said softening his voice. The snake stopped. Her master hadn't used that tone since he first befriended her. She slowly slithered back.

"Tom, it's good to have the old-"

"Avada Kedavra." The snake dropped, lifeless. Voldemort clutched his heart feeling the pain that came with killing a familiar. "I'm sorry you had to go, friend."

**!...!**

His neck was littered with little red marks of possession. His lips bruised, body aching with what had been done to it. And yet the god astride him was not finished.

"Sweet Harricles," Hades said, leaving another small red mark, "You taste sweeter than anything else I have ever known." The ropes were still cutting into his flesh and his voice was now coarse from earlier shouts. Why was no one here to help him? Why could he not command a single wandless spell? He heard a jar being opened and shuddered with the knowledge if what he was about to experience, again.

"You're very lucky. Many can only dream of these hands; of what it means to be possessed completely by me. But you, you shall experience all that I have to offer: All the promises of sweet death." One finger entered him then and despite the gel, despite the almost careful entrance, it still burned. This wasn't right. He shouted in pain interpreted as pleasure from his assailant.

"No!" he screamed. But to the god atop him, it was of little matter. He would learn to love it soon enough. Another finger entered the small god. "No. No. No."

This wasn't happening. He had never imagined that this could possibly happen to him. He had always believed that he had a choice. He had believed that the one he was truly meant for would take him. This person taking him now was wrong, not who he wanted, not who he needed, craved, or desired. Tears started behind his closed eyelids. Spells filled his head, but when spoken, nothing happened. And now, his traitorous body began responding to the hated god's ministrations. The lust potions, for he would never willing feel this way naturally, that must have been administered at some point began to do their job.

He felt separate from himself now, wholly disconnected. Who was this alien creature moaning and responding to this god's touch? His body arched hungry for more while his mind cowered afraid. Harricles-Kaden Sebastien opened his eyes and cried then, tears crystalline and beautiful even in his pain. Across the world, dark creatures felt as if they were dying, incapacitated with their patron god's pain and suffering. Humans, themselves, were not exempt for hope was a very subtle darkness posing as light. Hope was a deceiving emotion. Cultured in darkness and steeped with all the fear that a person could muster, it became a beacon of light, a delusion of grandeur almost, but a strong power within. The emotion that had saved the world from all the horrors that Pandora had unleashed onto the world had finally chosen its master. Too bad that said master was utterly without hope now.

**!...!**

He was broken, hurt, and confused. At the moment, he did not know up from down. It felt as if his heart, iced over as it was, was being strangled and held against his will. However, he no longer knew what that will was.

"And you expected what?" Zeus thundered. "Leniency?" Hera wept on her throne. On Earth, the divorce rate sky rocketed. A lightning bolt raced through the darkening sky. The land shook again.

"I made a mistake. I did not know his intention were so…impure."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME! Not now! You have delivered my one true heir to his death and you have possibly doomed the whole population of Earth." The gods head did not bow in shame, if anything it rose a notch.

"I was not aware that humans mattered to us. Was it not you who punished Prometheus for all eternity for bestowing them fire?" Lightning struck by Apollo's feet then.

"You have stolen Hope from us all," Zeus whispered, voice low but nonetheless powerful. Get out! Out from my sight until I know what to do with you!" Not too long ago, Zeus would have not had the presence of mind to leave the other standing alive, but it was not his main concern now. Now he needed to get his son back. A war between gods had not happened in years, instead they chose to use human pawns in their spats with each other. For the first time, Zeus was considering differently. He had done nothing when Persephone was stolen from Ceres, but this was different and now he would not hesitate to breach the contract that he had with Hades. There would be war on Hell for this.

Apollo left the weeping Hera and the fuming Zeus. He had wanted to touch Harricles with light, never darkness. By feeding his own avarice, he had only lost his prize. He could care less for the mortals that walked the planet and even less for the one that his green eyed Adonis had attached himself to. However, it was his fault that he lost his only hope and that stung more than anything. Talk about the egotism of the gods.

**!...!**

Draco clutched his head and his heart.

"He cannot be saved. I cannot save him. I don't know why I came. I am too weak." Persephone looked at him with sorrow. Draco looked up at her and without even having to ask, Persephone anwered.

"I lost hope long ago, young vampire. Now come. All is not lost yet." Draco stood heavily.

"Or all is just beginning to be lost.

**A/N: Okay…You've probably thought a lot about me. She's forgotten the story. She lied when she said she was gonna finish it. But with this chapter it's all not true! I'm not a liar. Truth is things have been hectic. The story is practically finished. I just need to type it all out. I still do need a beta as you can tell from this very rough rush job, but I just wanted to get something out to you. I promise you'll like where the story ends. Thanks for staying with me.**


	17. Of Battles and Discovery

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, DM/HP RW/HG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER: **I tawt I saw a copyright. I did! I did see a copyright and it's not in my name! Heh, JKR owns this particular piece of genius. I just play with the characters.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Seventeen: Of Battles and Discovery**

A war between the gods had not happened in years. Instead they chse to use human pawns in their spats with each other – but for the first time Zeus was considering seizure of Tartarus. War with Hades.

Say all you wanted about Severus Snape, but for all of the man's faults, let one never say that he was undetermined. Despite the all-consuming loss he now felt, he still persisted. He had a goal and he would not lose sight of it…again. And suddenly, there he was. He was looking at the front steps to the prison holding his love. There was Draco, arriving with some chit, and, strangely, one of his new Slytherins. The all came together not even asking each other what they were doing. The time for explanations was later. When Harricles was safe. And really, that could be the only reason they were altogether in this place.

The palace looked like doom embodied and demons milled about the entrance. Eying them critically, Eithke moved forward, silently telling them that he would take care of this. Severus nodded sharply. He knew next to nothing about the weakness of Demons, although it hurt his pride to admit that he had not studied a subject of such Darkness thoroughly. However, his mind, sharp as ever, knew that this was the best course of action. The demons leered at Draco and the girl, but their attention was inexorably drawn to Eithke, who was, to put it quite simply, looking bad ass.

"Your battle is with me," he whispered fiercely.

"Traitor to hell.." one demon hissed. "Traitor to the Creator. Traitor to-" Who knows what the demon would have said next or how far he would have continued his string of redundancies because then the demon was dead. Eithke grinned. No one had seen him move. The demons swarmed, not knowing what else to do but also keeping their mouths shut lest they die before they could deal any crits to the party's level 100 Demon Blood Mage who seemed to have double fortified his will and intellect (and he wasn't even using his staff).

Severus walked the rest of the way up the stairs, unconcerned. Draco followed behind him. The palace was unusually dark and silent, but a shaft of light afforded them with a clear view of the only other door way on the other side of the room. Oh yes…and glimpses of the mob of monsters that stood in the way of it.

"Severus." It was the first time Draco had spoken to him and he tried not to be startled even as a shadow of something, started to dim the light.

"What are they?" he asked even though what he really meant was "is there any chance of escape"?

"Lost souls. Starved Demon Vampires. The answer came from the girl. The light was almost gone. Raspy murmurs could be heard.

"Run," Draco said and Severus did. He slashed his wand furiously in front of him. Light came swiftly frm it, flying to the corners of the room and rebounding from the walls to skitter across the floor. This version of Lumos he had come up with in his youth. He had thought it had been useless, but perhaps Fate had been whispering to him even then. He watched the paled fanged faces lurch back knowing he only had a matter of seconds before they decided their thirst was more important than any amount of fabricated light. He made it through the doorway, the girl behind him. Draco was not there. He touched the door, slamming one fist, startling her. Draco… He would not forgive him. He would assign attentions until he was old and gray.

"He is a chaos vampire," the woman said. Severus said nothing. He barely acknowledged her. He would not show his relief to someone he barely knew. Instead he continued forward, focusing on what he had come for. Harry.

He opened another door and was met with a circular room holding many doors. A flicker of frustration found its way into his eyes. He suddenly realized the woman was beckoning him.

"This way if you would like to live long enough to save him." She opened the door and a hand reached out from the darkness, gripping her hair. Severus, who was absolutely not a Gryffindor, rose his wand. The woman caught his eye and the message was so clear that Severus flinched back, disguising himself in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was death, himself, he was sure. To the woman's benefit, she did not look scared. She barely looked like the harsh grasp on her scalp was affecting her. She didn't move to speak, however. Severus knew this trick well. Let the abuser come to his own conclusions, they are more likely to believe their own reasoning than anything created for them.

The god took the bait.

"I don't believe this. You're jealous." She continued to look at the god holding her scalp, a glint in her eye.

"To think…I lusted after you once." He threw her to the ground "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." The woman mad a move to pick herself up, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact by looking over the god's shoulder, but Severus knew she was looking at him. The message was crystal. He was reluctant but he was also Slytherin. Sacrifices had to be made. It was unfortunate that this was one of them. He whispered a minor protection charm, sighing in relief as his magic worked again, and he left some potions where he had been standing. He left the room just as the screaming started.

The sight that greeted him was just as ugly as the one he had just left, if not more. And even more sickening, he was just as at fault as the actual perpetrator.

The small god on the bed looked as if he had been ravaged by a living nightmare, bruised all over, and still tethered to the bed. So pale and lifeless. His bruised lips stood in stark contrast to the pallor of his face. Where the ropes were, angry welts were beginning to rise. Severus went closer. He was barely touching him but he could feel the heat rising from the god's body. Too much heat. He had been fed lust potions and not just one. He quickly unfettered the boy, taking as much care as he could within the limited amount of time. He vaguely wondered why the boy's inner magic had not helped him counteract some of the damage but that question was quickly answered when he gave the boy a potion.

Potions worked with a person's core magic to rapidly produce a result. It was why some potions even worked on muggles and squibs. Everyone had a touch of magic. The fact that this potion did not work at all said something. Harry had been stripped of his magic. Severus did not know if anything worse could have happened to a better person. Severus had been a catalyst for this pain, he knew. He opened his eyes.

At that moment, Harry opened his eyes. They were dead. Dull. Lifeless. Blank. Void of all recognition. Snape lifted a hand to stroke Harry's cheek and reassure him, but the creature in his arms flinched back violently. The demon who did this would pay.

"_Somnus_," he whispered and the small god fell back into slumber.

"This is what I know," he said as he threw a ward potion that Ares had given him at the door which was suddenly encased in bronze fire. He lied the god back down. "I have failed you." He struck out at a vial that remained on the bed stand. The glass splintered and cracked into tiny jagged pieces that reflected the dim light in the room into a million jagged shapes that danced in a kind of mockery of Severus against the walls. Severus stared at them in fierce discontent. How long did he have until the god of death returned? How could he possibly hope to escape. The castle shook and with it the spectres that Severus had created. Suddenly they started to congeal into a mass, and Severus stiffened, stubbornly refusing to show the fear that wanted to make itself known on his face.

Was this the end?


	18. Capture and Trial

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, DM/HP RW/HG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER: **I tawt I saw a copyright. I did! I did see a copyright and it's not in my name! Heh, JKR owns this particular piece of genius. I just play with the characters.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Eighteen: Capture and Trial**

Was this the end?

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

No, of course it couldn't be. The end meant that he had come all this way for nothing. The end meant that the feelings he had been on the verge of admitting to himself meant nothing at all. The end meant that…He looked down, touching the young god's cheeks… Well, the end meant that possibly the best thing he had ever found in his life was over. Severus Snape did not like the word: over. He detested it. With a passion. That burned. Brighter than any star. Brighter than any god.

The shadows formed into a familiar shape and Severus breathed a sigh of relief even as he clutched his wand tightly. One could never be so sure in unfamiliar territory.

"Draco." He turned back to the figure sleeping fitfully on the bed. Even if it were a demon in some guise, Severus trusted his instincts and the pentacle trap that Ares had taught him. Draco came up to the bed silently. One arm was practically sliced in half. His clothes were torn and ragged. It didn't seem to bother him. He became paler when his eyes beheld the sight on the bed.

"Gods. What has he done?"

Severus chose not to speak. Draco was far too easy to upset and he was already in a state. Caution was always best.

"Can you move him, Draco? Can you do your trick with another person?" The door rattled violently and Severus' head snapped to the direction of the noise. They did not have much time.

"I don't know… In this condition. It could be dangerous. I have never done it with someone so injured and I can only take one person at a time." He looked torn and miserable; something of the child that Severus remembered peeked through. Whatever strength he had summoned to himself, for the battle before, seemed to have been near extinguished. He wanted Severus to tell him that everything would be ok. Ever pragmatic, Severus obliged. It would not help the situation to be his usual self. It would help the situation to be Slytherin and he was nothing if not the epitome of Slytherin.

He took the small god's hands in his own larger ones. The door shook almost collapsing in on itself. A large hole appeared through it and he could see the eyes of Death staring at him. Perhaps they knew what was about to happen.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Zeus rained lightning upon Hades' fortress. They were no longer brothers. No longer family, if this is what he would do. He suddenly realized what Ceres must have felt and how he had done nothing, fearing Hades' ever growing power and his ever growing kingdom. He had, at that time, thought there was meant to be some sort of balance and that letting him have something so small was an acquiescence the rest of Olympus was meant to take, shoulder, and stomach no matter how harsh it was.

But not his son.

He was being more selfish than he had been in a long time. There were not many who would welcome the old Zeus, and he was one of those. But, now, rage powered him as he destroyed everything before his gilded war carriage. Tonight, Hades would fall and all his land with him. Consequences be damned. Death would no longer exist.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Fate didn't like Chess. It was hard. Each piece had its own rule and you always had to sacrifice something. It was far too much like what she had to deal with every day. And today, the pieces were moving in indiscernible ways.

She entered her bedroom. It was larger than usual. There was no bed. Instead, there was simply a chair. The walls were covered with tapestries. There were not the usual tapestries. These were mere lines, and these lines were alive. They glowed brightly as she entered the room. She ran her hand along the wall lovingly. In these types of tapestries, the snags were often just as wonderful as the patterns that they ruined.

She sat in the chair. Too many people thought that Fate was three sisters. Well they were only half wrong. Three Sisters was her. It was the name of her sewing machine. The machine itself represented the future, the needle represented the past, and she herself linked them as the present as a free being who always lived in the here and now.

She settled in her chair, breathing deeply and closed her eyes. Then she got to work. She let her fingers move at their own pace. She didn't rush the piece nor did she guide it in anyway.

She had no idea how long she had been sitting there but when she looked, every single thread of her tapestry was broken.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Voldemort inhaled the power, enjoying the taste of his own magic as well as the taste of something more exquisite and exotic. It rolled into him in waves and with every wave he felt stronger, more whole, and much closer to perfect. He was absolutely enraptured by the sweet flow of the magic as it flowed into him. Ah, Innocence: the naivety and hope he had cursed so much when it was one with Potter enthralled him now and made him slave to its refreshing power. He had been wrong all these years. And that, in itself, was alien to him. It had always confused him how people with these lesser emotions could be strong. They were LESS than he was and would always be so…yet they rallied together and forced him back.

He knew from experience. It had taken him years to figure out that the only one who could care for him was himself. What a realization that had been! He had realized the same traits in Potter and extended his hand to Potter in his first year only to be denied and put off and burned, quite literally.

These wizards, he realized, only cared if they were given the reason to. So he had given them a reason. He had put all his strength into learning as much as he could. He had rose out of the dirt and grime of his orphanage and abandonment and vindicated himself _by himself_. He had cleaned himself and became PURE. Pureblooded. Having reached that level, it was only right that he dominate the ones who were so much less than he was. So he became their lord, abandoning the dirt of his past name and his past with it.

Could he have handled things differently?

Perhaps.

He felt a new weight settle on his shoulders. The decisions of his past spun in front of his eyes, darting in and out of his consciousness, taunting him with things he could have done differently. He felt simultaneously embarrassed and ashamed. Suddenly the power that had felt so kind and welcoming, before, hurt.

He felt as if he were caught up in a whirlwind of humiliation and a complex amalgamation of lost chances, shame, and regret. He felt sick to his stomach. The magic sat heavy within him.

But there was a light, like a faint promise of shelter if he could reach it: shelter from all the pain that sudden clarity had brought with it. He took stumbling steps forward searching for the light that seemed to be receding. He broke into a run. The light dipped and dodged, danced out of his way, or stood deceptively still until he was near and dashed even further. He hurt all over. Every muscle in his body felt strained and useless.

And then he caught it.

He came to himself on his knees. Hadn't he been running? There was a strange wetness on his cheeks. Tears? And his throat hurt, as if he had been screaming for hours. His wand lay in pieces around him broken into jagged pieces. Had he done that? He looked at his hands? Yes, blood and splinters were his evidence.

Still, he felt different. More capable. He also felt fully chastised and compelled to put things right. He knew just where to start.

He rose to his feet, haltingly. His muscles screamed but he ignored them. A healing draught would of course take care of it for him later.

He pressed a finger to his mark, taking the time to marvel at how much stronger they felt, and injected a small tendril of magic into it.

In a mere amount of seconds two people stood before him. They knelt before him.

He paced in front of them a few times, then removed their masks and hoods with his own two hands.

"Give me your wands," he said speaking for the first time since they had been summoned them.

They exchanged cautious looks with each other.

"My Lord?" Their voices quavered with fear even as the question rolled out of their mouths.

"Your wands!" Voldemort barked and he didn't even wait before he snatched the wood out of their hands. "Crucio," he intoned pushing his magic into them. And then he snapped their wands in two clean pieces.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley…It appears you made the wrong choice." He threw the pieces of wood at them and watched as they disappeared to St. Mungos. He was not merciless, but he _was_ a tyrant. They would suffer for their actions.

He knew exactly where to go next. Perhaps he had been wrong to go about conquering this world. With all his power restored, he felt that the human world was too small a place. He would become the real Lord of Death.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Severus held Harry's hands in his own. He had never been able to protect the boy, but he could do this for him. He began to chant. His hands started to glow dimly. He could feel himself growing older. His organs slowly ceased to function and his breathing stuttered. He chanted now with gasping breaths. Draco looked on with horror plastered across his face as if some macabre mask.

"Severus…no…" And then with more conviction… "No!"

But he was already too far gone to stop now. This was his last gift to the one he had hurt so much, who had hurt so much. He had wanted to give of himself to make amends and now he was giving himself: totally and completely. He had promised Lily that he would watch over him for all eternity. Well... now he was getting the chance.

His vision was fading now. Where once he saw the blueprint of the entire situation, he could barely see the bedspread under the thin boy. The hands in his were glowing now, having transferred just as his life force was. The magic that had sustained him for so long was now gone. His hands fell from Harry's of their own accord.

Draco was calling his name. He looked down. Yes, the boy was healing. He was so glad.

'_Mother, I've done well. I think I have made you proud. I can stand before you, now, and not be ashamed._' The door split open. Hades placed his hand against the barrier and it began to dissolve.

"Paltry tricks, Snape…" he hissed. "Did you think this was enough to keep me away from one I've marked as mine?"

Severus looked at Draco now. Trying to communicate to him what should happen now through his eyes. Take him., they said. Take him and run." Draco looked at Severus one last time before taking Harry in his arms and fading out of existence.

And it was done. Severus closed his eyes and waited for his traitorous heart to stop beating because waiting just outside of his swiftly fading vision was a nightmare so immense that he would have flinched back if his body were capable. A dark chuckle filled the room as Ares' barrier shattered completely. Severus knew, suddenly, what real and anger, loathing, bitterness, and every other possible word of disgust sounded like injected into sound.

"Oh, Severus Snape, you shan't escape me," Hades intoned, leaning over the bed where Severus lay dying, smiling in true satisfaction.

"I heard laughter and it made my skin crawl, so I've come to stop it." Despite the jocular words, the voice was cold and sure of itself. That was one of the worst combinations. People who spoke like that were set on making things happen. Hercules had spoken in such a fashion. It only incited his anger remembering how he had been thwarted by a mere demigod. He didn't turn around choosing to take more pleasure in the watching Severus' death. Let it be slow and drawn out. And when he finally died, he would take more pleasure in torturing the man's soul. Afterall, what had he to fear? A mortal was but a mortal. They were nothing to fear… overly.

He leaned down, drinking in the agony and the understanding. The long drawn out deaths were always the best. Suddenly, he felt as if ice-cold water had been poured over his head.

"How did you acquire it?" His voice was conversational, but if you listened hard enough you could hear the strain under each word.

The mortal laughed. It was joyous and full of pure mirth. As if he were the grand entertainer at a ball.

"You could say it was a gift from the gods."

Hades turned around now, finally. Voldemort stood before him.

And in his hands, the heart of Persephone.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Zeus charged into the fortress. Demons and souls scattered as he tore through the corridor in his horseless carriage. Hades. He had torn him from the recesses of Kronos' stomach with his own two hands. He sprung from his carriage while it was still in motion crushing a daring demon under foot, one second, then through the doors of the hallway in a next. He was blind to the situation around him as he took Hades by his throat summoning a lightning bolt and pressing it to the god's temple, choking him even as he threatened him.

"Tell me why I should not end your life here, brother?" He spat the word as if it was thin layer of filth that he needed to shuck.

"There is nothing that you can do to me, brother," he wheezed. "You know this but still persist in this useless display?"

"You stole my son…defiled him!"

Hades laughed. "And how many times have I done it to others? Did you protest? And how many times did you, yourself, steal away young girls before you supposedly found love again with Hera?" Zeus had already had this argument with himself. Why had he done it? Because he had wanted to keep the peace between the world of the Undead and the Kingdom of the Gods that he ruled. His own actions he was not proud of either, but he had sought forgiveness from Hera and she had granted it to him. He pressed the bolt further into Hades' skin drawing black blood.

"I have learned from my actions and made peace with my former myself. You have not and I regret letting it go on so long. I will remedy the situation with your life."

"And who will rule this kingdom if I am gone? You are absurd. Stop the high and might act, Zeus. You have forgotten how it is played." Zeus squeezed even harder, but the god even as he wheezed for breath, laughed at him. Zeus roared in anger as he buried the lightning bolt through Hades' skull. He stared with some satisfaction as blood began to pour forth from his eyes and mouth.

"I cannot kill you, dear brother, but I can make sure you share the same fate as our dear father."

"My minions..."

"Probably useless," Voldemort chimed in squeezing the heart of Persephone. Hades looked pained. Zeus finally realized he was not alone in this room. He pierced Hades through with another lightning bolt so that he would not move.

"Who are you?" He was mortal from what Zeus could decipher. He had an aura about him that reminded him of a god but he was sure that no blood of the gods ran through this man's veins. It would have been obvious. His eyes, one was of the clearest grey he had ever seen on a human. Almost as if it was of Athena, but he knew she had borne no child of this stature. She was a proud woman and his favorite. He knew everything of her. The other was the brightest green. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was immaculate. In one hand he held a bloodied beating heart, which he squeezed methodically watching Hades squirm in agony.

"Oh me? I'm Tom Riddle." And he smiled as he gave the heart another particularly vicious squeeze., drawing a long agonized cry from the pierced through god.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. There was still pain, yes, but it wasn't a piercing persistent existence as it was before. The lights in this room were dimmed but he could still make out hazy shapes. He had been here before.

How had he gotten here, though? The door opened and he couldn't help but flinch back slightly.

"Harry?" A man's voice. He scooted back in the bed, withdrawing in on himself, burying his head in his arms and squeezing his eyes shut.

Draco's heart constricted as he saw this. He pulled a chair up by Harry's bed and slowly reached for his hand. He was immediately disappointed when he was rewarded with Harry pulling further away.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked. Draco turned shocked eyes on him, but Harry made no eye contact. "What do you want with me?"

"Harry...It's me, Draco."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your name," Draco said slowly, testing the waters. Harry looked up at him with a startled expression: his eyes were wide.

"My name?' he asked but he was seemingly talking more to himself. "No," he said curling in on himself. "I don't have a name."

Draco felt his heart constrict within him. "Gods Severus. What am I supposed to do now?" he muttered to himself.

"Severus," Harry repeated. Draco grasped on to that utterance, tone hopeful.

"Do you remember Severus, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, but it seemed more in defiance than in actual loss of memory.

"It hurts," he said clutching his head, the hair slipping through his fingers in tufts. Draco leaned in closer, taking advantage of Harry's confusion to wrap strong arms around him gently pulling his hands from his hair. He sat against the headboard of the bed, pulling Harry against his chest.

"What do you remember, Harry?" he pleaded softly.

"He's not gone." Harry said and now he was crying. Tears with an unearthly glow flowed freely down his cheeks. And then he was unconscious once again. Draco leaned back.

"Gods," he said because there was nothing more he could say to that.

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

Zeus held council. The main gods sat on their thrones, seated commandingly high above two figures on the ground. One figure stood tall, while the other was hunched over and cramped into a cage.

"I've called this meeting today to sentence one of our own," Zeus said forcefully. There was murmuring among the gods.

"What crime, then, has he committed?' asked Dionysus as he sat splayed across his throne with legs kicked up on one armrest and arms dangling over the second. In one hand, he held loosely a glass of wine. Though his appearance screamed lax, he was anything but.

"He has conspired treason against his brethren and mettled in the affairs of mortals by using rites of the Titans. And in doing thus, he has brought about the possible end of our way of life."

"A pretty speech," spat Ceres. All the gods gasped to hear her speak this way. "But now the truth. Tell them of how he stole your precious child and how you've only thought to stick your precious nose into the business now because he is of your loins."

Zeus did not look ashamed but he took Ceres angry look head on. "I did not know how it felt to have a child I cared deeply about stolen from me. I am sorry. Help me so that it will never happen again."

"It is a difficult thing you ask brother," rumbled Poseidon. Who will hold the undead together if he is gone?"

"Well, that's where I can help," spoke Voldemort. "I mean it's interesting to watch you all squabble but I'm more about making things happen at the moment." The gods turned to the small mortal man standing in their presence. Hermes spoke to him, deeply amused by his presence.

"And what do you suggest to fix this?" He gestured grandly.

"Well, I can be the new God of the Underworld."

Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg. Omg.

A/N:

Sorry it's been so long. This story has turned from a PWP to a OMG I DO HAVE A PLOT. With that said. Theres about two more chapters and then OMG will be done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look out in the next couple months for the wrap up. Thank you for continuing to follow and have faith. It really helped.


	19. Fulfillments

**Title: **Oh My God...  
**Pairing:** SS/HP, DM/HP RW/HG  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
**DISCLAIMER: **I tawt I saw a copyright. I did! I did see a copyright and it's not in my name! Heh, JKR owns this particular piece of genius. I just play with the characters.  
**Summary:** When Harry Potter finds out who he really is, a lot of things change. And I mean A LOT He finds his real parents, new feelings for the most unlikely person, and some strange powers. Includes Gods, snarky potion professors, animagi, and oh yes...a lot of SLASH. R/R

::yah de yah:: Parseltongue  
/_Blah_/ Flashback  
'_dun dun dun_' Thoughts

(You're bright. I'm sure you can figure out the rest for yourself.)

**Chapter Nineteen: Fulfillments **

"Well, I can be the new God of the Underworld."

. . . . . .

Zeus stared at Voldemort.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." He pronounced the name's every syllable as if testing it for its accuracy in relation to the mortal standing before him. "The God of the Underworld." He said the title with the same amount of precision and consideration. "Why would we deliver this realm into your hands? You who have sought naught, since creation, but to destroy life."

Voldemort seemed to weigh the words of the god before him, before deigning finally, after some minutes, to answer him. "Do you often make it a point to answer your own questions, your majesty?" he answered, exaggerating the "your majesty". Zeus growled low, so low that it was a rumble. The air began to crackle and the beginnings of a lightning bolt began to form within his hand. Hermes chuckled gaily.

"Oh! Zeus, I like him," he said emphatically, looking for all the world as if he had found a new pet. Voldemort smiled winningly. "Can we keep him?"

Ares, however, was growling right along with Zeus clearly not amused by the audacity that was being displayed by this mortal.

"You have thieved magic from a god," he accused viciously. "Why should we let you have anything other than infinite torture? It was your pact with Hades that started this chain of events. You are the reason that we are in this position."

"I assure you," Voldemort began calmly, taking in the vituperative comments as if he were presiding over a trial as a judge and not the prime suspect. "I have done no such thing," he finished with aplomb. Ares seemed to crackle with poorly suppressed anger... Rage marked every feature of his face. He seemed to grow to 1000 ft. His sandaled feet dug into the ground, creating impressions in the marble. He sprung off the dais swinging his bronze axe a mere centimeter away from Voldemort's neck.

"Ah. Terrifying," he deadpanned. Half of his hair fell to the ground. "I was very partial to that. It took a long time to grow," he said frowning. Ares rose his axe again, roaring.

"Stop," Zeus commanded. The axe continued its downward dissent. "Stop!" This time the axe did stop. Ares whirled throwing it so that it lodged into the wall on the other side of the room. He strode back to his thrown clearly more than a little pissed off.

"What is it that you have done then?" Zeus asked conversationally. He asked the question as if he were simply trying to solve a particularly tricky mystery. Voldemort shrugged one shoulder, as his other hand was currently occupied with fingering his much shortened hair, but then opened his mouth to speak, looking for all the world as if he were humoring a small child.

"I admit, he began with a long suffering sigh as if he were doing his audience a favor in using that particular phrasing. "I did make a contract with Hades to steal the magic of one Harry Potter, whom at the time was but a mortal wizard and my mortal enemy. And what I received was wizarding magic, to be sure, but slightly different. It changed me."

Zeus examined him.

Yes, he did look different now that he took the time to look. He had battled with rage throughout this whole meeting, hoping that it would not take him over. He was the king of the gods and he had to preside over this event with a clear mind especially due to the close nature of the subjects involved. One wrong move and he would be the one on trial here, but even some things he could not handle.

"We shall call the Daughters." There was a wave of gasps through the gods. Hera spoke.

"But Zeus…You know that that means for the summoner."

"I do," he shot a look to Ceres before turning his gaze to back upon Hera. "I owe this to you as well." Hera sat back in her throne. Her silence would be consent enough for his next actions. No other god made a move to object the proposition.

"I call the Daughters to preside over this assembly," Zeus intoned. 7 women immediately appeared before Zeus, kneeling. They all wore tight leather outfits and carried weapons that gleamed with their own light. Altogether, they were quite imposing seeming to be huntresses.

One woman looked as if she were in her 40s, though she was quite fit looking. She stood out apart from the others, obviously the leader. Tall and lean, she carried a quiver of arrows and a bow slung across her shoulder. She had long brown hair that framed her face in tight curls. She wore a rather stoic expression on her face and stood perfectly straight. Her leather clothes were of a more conservative cut, having only a black laced leather bodice over a simple peasant top and a black leather pants. The other women wore short leather skirts with their leather vests. Half of them had their leather studded with steel spikes while the other half went without. And while only the leader seemed to be carrying a quiver and arrows, 2 of the women held daggers, 3 had swords, and 1 wore a holster around her hip with a gun. These were the Erinyes and the Litae. Led by Nemesis, they were truly the daughters of vengeance and they sought to exact it in many times a non-peaceful manner.

"I am Nemesis," her eyes alighted on Zeus and she smiled almost savagely. "And so you have finally called?"

"Yes," Zeus nodded. Nemesis was another he had wronged. Not too smart, when he thought about it: wronging the goddess of vengeance. He sighed mentally, even as his features hardened physically. He had a lot of things to atone for.

"Your will, my lord?" She was cackling like a hyena.

"Judgment," he said. He would not respond to her jeering laugh. He would not stoop to that level. "…and punishment."

"For whom?" Zeus waved his hand in the general direction of Hades and Voldemort.

Nemesis looked over her shoulder at them then extended an arm quickly across her shoulder, pulling an arrow from her quiver. Shooting it into the sky, she once again locked gazes with Zeus.

"You realize I will enjoy this very much?"

"I am prepared."

"Then we shall begin."

"You will regret this brother."

Golden threads fell from the sky. Each of the daughters held onto one and began chanting. It became a macabre song and it was sung in rounds. They then began twirling in opposite direction: one minute 2 here, the next 3 there. They did this over and over again in alternate patterns. The strings they held were weaving an intricate design. Every time it seemed like they would lose grasp, another string would fall from the sky and the dance would renew. Their weapons gleamed under the influence of their own spell. They danced faster, spun faster and twisted closer with each frenzied beat.

The three women with swords spun into the middle of the chaos. These were Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megara; the Erinyes. Alecto represented unceasing anger. Zeus watched her as she spun into the space the others had made before her. Her mouth was set in a fierce scowl; her eyes were filled with inhumane rage, drawn together closely. She squinted almost as if she were blinded from the fury she doubtless contained within herself. He looked next to Tisiphone who represented murder and, yes, her eyes did gleam with an unrepentant bloodlust as her gaze locked upon Tom Riddle, her sword already raised to strike. And finally there was Megara who represented all that had to do with jealousy and infidelity in marriage who focused a distant gaze on Zeus, himself. He refused to look away and held her gaze. The other three women continued to whisper their prayers.

In another moment, the cage that had been holding Hades dissolved in the wash of power that the Daughters had summoned. Hades was now held in place by the threads the Daughters had wielded not mere seconds ago. Tom Riddle was in a similar state. The next moment, Tisiphone and Alecto were shoving their swords through Tom Riddle and Hades, respectively. The Litae stopped their chant and kneeled in a triangle formation around the pierced through beings and anchoring the threads with their bodies. Nemesis nodded to the one with the daggers and she began to speak.

"We are the Litae, the Prayers born of Zeus, to offer retribution for sins committed. We have made our judgment and the Erinyes shall execute it." They held up their arms in unison to the sky holding their heads up, speaking to the sky. The Lita in the middle pointed an accusing finger at Voldemort, and began to speak.

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort… You are guilty of many sins, but we have found that you have already been partially judged. Still, you have stolen a god's magic and you have pilfered many souls. Yes, you will you will have the prize you seek but at a price. You will become the god of the Underworld, however for every soul you have damned to that place you will feel their pain thrice magnified. And though you have been judged and restored your own hope in the world you will never be allowed again to steal hope from others or feel more than is your due. There will be no pleasure for you in your rule, but all your subjects will find never a fairer ruler. Your greed for the immortality you seek will also not be satisfied. You will rule so long as the gods seem fit. They are your benefactors so please them well."

"Hadesss," hissed another Lita. She remained sitting in her corner, the weapons of her trade sat by her side within easy reach. "You have been a naughty god. With your powers and duties now ceded unto Tom Riddle, you are stripped. However, you are still a god and, of course, cannot be killed. You shall be prisoner in your own former realm. Do not look so pleased," the Litae cautioned coolly when she saw Hades begin to smile, "for you will be guarded and tormented by all those who you have tormented and ridiculed through your rule. Those who you have wronged will be allowed to bestow upon you one punishment of any manner they so choose and that punishment will persist for all eternity or until each of your victims have unanimously agreed that you have suffered enough. Furthermore, you shall be compelled to feel grateful for these punishments. Do not sneer in the face of those of your tormentors, Hades. It will be only by their hands that your hell will stop. And if they so deign that you are worth mercy that was not offered to them, remember that if you do not pay in kind, we shall return and there will be no way to stop our wrath."

"Father Zeus," the third Lita whispered, voice raspy but mysteriously lyrical. "You have spent many centuries ignoring the ill others have caused each other unless it directly affected yourself. Your curse is arrogance and prideful ignorance. In fear of prophecy, you spurned many of your wife's advances. And for what? Do you believe that young Harricles will one day unseat you? When he does, it will not be for ill, but because it will be your time to recede and a new rule to take the world." The Lita smiled suddenly her smile luminous in the dark of her words. "Your punishment, dear Father, will be to relive the fear that you caused your victims. And you will bear the pain of each of your past decisions with all your future dealings. Furthermore, regarding your son Harricles…until such time as you have realized the error of your ways, he will live a predominantly mortal life. Until such time that you yourself decide to step down, he will live as a demigod. The world is not ready to receive such hope if there is no hope for you." Hera gasped as if in pain.

"Why are you punishing Harricles! Zeus has changed!" The Lita only stared her down.

"Changed in regards to whom? Only yourself? That's not enough for the proclaimed king of the gods. He must be fair to all who are part of his court. Is there any amongst you who agree with Hera?" Nemesis stared at Zeus mirth shining through her eyes. Ceres pierced Zeus with a look of utmost satisfaction. No, there really weren't…

. . . . . .

Severus found himself floating. This was nice. There was no more of that pain he had been experiencing. He felt so weightless and calm. The peace settled around him and came in waves, pulling him down and cradling him as if he were a small child again. And then he was aware of hands: loving hands caressed his cheek, ran themselves through his hair, and patted down his clothes. He felt so taken care of. He never wanted to open his eyes lest he find himself dreaming.

"Open your eyes, little prince…" And he did because he could never deny his mother anything. He found himself in a field full of tall grass. In the distance there was a small house. He recognized it distantly as Spinner's End. He drew his eyes together in concentration sitting up slowly, long fingers pressed to his brow.

"Mother," he murmured slowly. Her hand rested over his knee, the other still running through his hair.

"I'm so proud of you." A tear found its way down his cheek. He dismissed it in favor of the information he knew he had to gather.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, dear one! You don't remember?"

He lowered his hand and looked at his mother fully for the first time since waking up in this strange field. He couldn't believe it. This was not the woman he had last seen on her deathbed with almost lifeless grey hands held in his own, eyes dulled by pain and knowing of what was to come. No, this was the mother he had known before he had become a Death Eater. Before he had slapped her in the face and called her a coward for not having the strength of character to understand that he was more than their situation. This was the vibrant woman full of life and love that had raised him to be a personality to contend with, to use words as weapons instead of fists. This was the woman who used to roll around in fields with her children until night fell and then point out each and every single star and constellation until they fell asleep in her arms. This was the woman who snuck into his room at night creating a potions wonderland when it was found that he had an affinity for them, who would arrange safaris through the garden in search of beetles and newts so that he might have only the freshest ingredients for inane pranking potions. This woman who had nurtured him and his sister all their life and had asked for nothing in the bitter end, even when she was spurned and driven to an early grave. This was the woman before him now and Merlin had he missed her.

He hugged her tightly aware that his tears were flowing freely now. "Mother, I missed you so much. I tried to do everything I could to make you proud of me again," he sobbed into her neck. "I never should have joined them, Mother. Why did I never listen to you?"

She ran her fingers again through his hair. "Severus, look at me." And he did – into eyes so much like his own. "You have always been a strong lad. I grew you to be one and I have never regretted a moment of my life or yours. I have watched you do so well… and I have been so proud. When I walk amongst these fields and see the other spirits I cannot be anymore happy than I am. You are my Elysium, Severus. And as much as I would love to have you here with me for the rest of eternity…It is not yet the right time for you to be here. You are needed Severus…not by me. You must return for your sister and for your young man." She wiped the tears from his eyes and fussed around his collar; straightening it and patting it down. His mouth was open but he couldn't help it. He scrutinized her face and realized that her eyes were misting. He held her hands tightly within his own to stop the fussing.

"Mother…"

She suddenly stood up. "You must be hungry. Come into the house while we wait. I'll make you some of that tea you love with the little muffins. You still like those right?" He was confused.

"Wait?"

"Why for your young man to come get you, of course! It's tradition." And then she was off towards the house and Severus had no choice but to follow her.

. . . . . .

Draco stood before Zeus and the rest of the assembly of gods. Harry stood next to him, albeit a bit more silent with eyes downcast.

It had been several months since his capture. Remembering had been a process all in and of itself as well as a process he rather soundly forget. He was lucky that Draco had been by his side. For several weeks, he had barely been able to be in a room with another person without flinching away from them. And he remembered being visited by all the gods, but being unable to stare upon them in their true forms. He had just received his parents and as quick as they had come they had been taken away from him. Voldemort always took things away.

"My baby boy. My Harricles," Hera's voice was music to his ears, but he could not look upon her.

"I am sorry, my son. It has truly been a circus here and now my past has corrupted your future," Zeus said morosely. "I could not even be with you whilst you recovered. What type of parent can I be?" Harry scuffed his shoe on the marble tile. He reached out for Draco's hand needing the comfort to get through this.

"I'm just Harry again." He smiled sardonically. "Or rather slightly more than just Harry, but I'll not be Harricles again for a long while. He dared to look up at the ethereal image of his parents, then looked away before his eyes burned. He heard Hera check a sob.

"Yes," Zeus agreed solemnly. "Not for a long time indeed." And then all parties were silent. The other gods simply watched the standoff of both parties.

"Oh for the love of…" Hermes interrupted loudly never to be one known for his patience. "Why are you here, Harry?" Harry squeezed Draco's hand hard and Draco squeezed it back in support. Harry held his head high, looking nowhere in particular.

"I formally request that one Severus Snape be restored to me as per the boon due me for the violation wrought against me by the former god of the Underworld, Hades. I am prepared to do any task you wish for his soul to be returned to life presently." Aphrodite smirked. It was about time. She remembered sitting by the boy's bedside as he recovered and his fevered dreams of the love he had lost. It had taken him sometime to even consciously acknowledge that he still wanted that person. And after what had happened to him, she could not blame him. But still, even now that other's magic wrapped around him just as a lover would and kept him safe.

Ares fingered his war shield, silently proud of his boy. He had been so angry for months during his recovery, barely able to stay by his side for wont of storming out into the world and decimating many mountains. Many a war had been started in the past several months. Now, he cradled his chin with his hand and looked fondly down at his little demigod. He had come so far. Strong by far.

"I see no reason why this boon should not be honored," Zeus said haltingly. He took his wife's hand in his own. "However, if this is the boon you choose, you will forfeit any other requests of the gods. And, until you are ready for the throne, shall be banned from the halls of Olympus. Harry swallowed, but nodded his head once.

"Yes, I understand."

"Are there any that oppose?" The thrones were quiet. "Then it has been decided. Be fair warned, the task to retrieve him is your own upon the tasks that we shall give you."

"I understand," Harry said and turned to stride out the hall with Draco.

"Good luck, my Harry. We'll see you again when it is time." And then both Harry and Draco were gone. Hera began to silently cry again.

Ceres caught Zeus' eyes. "He's a strong one. Nothing like you," she said quietly.

And Zeus could do nothing but agree.

. . . . . .

Severus Snape could not tell how long he had been in this world as each day passed and came in one seemingly fluid motion. He had made his peace with his mother, had gotten to know several uncles and aunts, had passed venomous aspersions on several spirits who were on their way to a worse place than this, and had been almost near orgasmic when he found the souls of Ron and Hermione floating for eternity as he strolled by the River Styx one day. He had learned that Voldemort was the new god of this realm and had belly laughed himself into a heap. And wasn't that the sight: Severus Snape belly laughing himself into a moaning wreck of side stitches. His mother had teased him for days! His demons kept him in check. The returned heart of Persephone saw that the Queen had returned and she had been the first to reap a most sadistic price upon the head of Hades and Voldemort himself. Neither would ever be the same for it, but what did they always say: hell hath no fury…

Still, he missed Harry dearly. And each passing day had him hoping for some news of his green eyed god while building his rather severe frustration. His mother had told him that he was waiting here, but he still did not know what exactly it was that he was waiting for and she, stubborn woman, that she was, would not tell him. Now, he sat upon a shaded hill back pressed against a large tree reading a Potions text from an ancient philosopher from the Mesopotamians. Merlin! They were intelligent! He had never seen formulas like this in all his days at Hogwarts.

Rather suddenly, a bit of his light was blocked. He looked up to find a hand was outstretched to him with a rather golden apple. He followed the bronzed arm up to a cloaked figure. He placed a bookmark in his book, gently placing it down in the grass. He took the apple, silently gasping a little as his fingers brushed the bronzed skin. He examined the apple and then the cloaked figure. Swathed in a black coat of what looked like feathers and scales, the figure was lithe but obviously a man. He had a contained dangerous presence and Severus wondered vaguely if he should step back or step closer. This person seemed to be altogether familiar. Without his knowledge his fingers had already began stretching forward to remove the figure's hood. He gasped when startlingly green eyes were revealed to him, beautifully full pink lips were upturned in a truly satisfied smile.

And then the apple was rolling on the ground as the body was pulled against him. By Merlin! This felt so right. And then he was taking those lips. Yes, these were his. Arms came around him holding onto him for dear life as their tongues sled against one another and they devoured the souls from each other.

There were tears certainly, but Severus could no longer distinguish whether they were his or Harry's. Gods but it felt good to even think the name and even better to have the body responding against his own now. He had the cloak unclasped now, his fingers working at the loose trousers that had been hidden underneath. Severus attacked Harry's neck as his hand unbuttoned and slipped into his pants, taking hold of and freeing his prize already thick and hard with anticipation. Sweet moans escaped Harry's lips as Severus assaulted his neck with small nips and bites, sucking away the sharp pains and laving the spots with his tongue even as he began to stroke his length. And Harry was jerking into his hand, moaning his name, scrabbling at his back, tugging against the cloying robe he, himself, wore trying to feel more of him. And then his Harry was coming against him, white hot cum spraying into his hand and it was all he needed as Harry rode out the waves of his orgasm bucking into his hand and shuddering against him chanting his name as if it were a prayer.

Severus removed his hand as Harry became boneless against him, pulling him closer, placing his own back to the tree he had been reading against and gently sliding down it back into a sitting position with Harry across his lap. He had no regard for his own condition. All that mattered was that his Harry was back now. And he belatedly realized that he had been chanting on his own.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he rocked Harry against his chest kissing every bit of him that he could reach. Harry's hand came up to lay across his cheek and he wiped away a renegade tear.

"Why, Professor Snape…I had no idea that all this time I only had to give you an apple." And Severus was laughing and kissing those beautifully bruised lips. He would never let this man go again.

Harry sit up, slowly unbuttoning Severus' clothes seemingly touching him everywhere and no where. He began to babble as he slowly undressed his quarry.

"I'm sorry it took so long really. I was so fucked up after…after…well y'know. Couldn't remember a bloody thing. Draco was there, though… I was so lucky he was. He's stayed with me this whole time. I told the gods I wanted you…as a boon… for repayment…for what happened. I really thought they were gonna say no, y'know but they didn't and they gave me tasks. That apple was one of them. It's an apple of immortality you know. Had to kill the biggest effing dragon for it, Draco was so mad when I came home…and gods Severus but I forgot how beautiful you were…" Harry said, his disjointed explanation tapered off by lust.

By this time, Harry had fully undressed him and most of himself. Severus pulled the pants completely of groaning in approval as their naked cocks met and rubbed against each other. Harry's lips were now attached to his nipple, swirling his tongue across the pebbled flesh.

Severus' hands were busy remapping every piece of Harry. He slid them lower past his waist and in between glorious cheeks and fingered the tight ring of muscle there. Harry threw his head back arching into Severus setting off a most delicious frission of friction.

And then Harry was batting away his hand, positioning himself, and taking Severus into him. And Severus was shocked and fucking amazed. The brat had come prepared and gods he was so tight and this was so perfect and how the hell was he even thinking as he held Harry's hips as the man bounced himself up and down on Severus' cock. Severus watched himself disappear over and over again into that tight channel and then he was staring into Harry's eyes, realizing finally what he had been trying to communicate all along. This was his decision. He had chosen Severus to be his. He would continue to choose Severus no matter what. And despite all that happened, nothing could change his mind. Well, he had nothing else to do then… Severus grasped Harry's hips reversing their positions so that he was on top, wrapping the man's legs around him, he leaned over and gently took his lips.

"I accept," he whispered to the dazed man under him and began to thrust into him, angling himself so that he would brush against that spot inside his lover even as he also took him within his hand to stroke in time with his thrusts. And they were moving together and frenzied and sweet. Familiar magic rose around them then and then Harry was coming, the subsequent tightening pushing Severus over the edge so that he was emptying himself into Harry and he swore to fucking Merlin he had never had an orgasm last so long. He collapsed against Harry breathing deeply the scent of him as he gently pulled himself out and summoned whatever last bits of energy he had to pull Harry back against him. He stared him in the eyes.

"I will always be your protector, your guardian, your whatever you need. I'm so sorry that I could not have realized what I wanted earlier and I apologize for whatever words or actions I might have undertaken in order to distance myself from you."

Harry simply rested his face in the man's neck and chuckled softly.

"Severus Snape, you're coming home with me," he said simply. "And by the gods, you won't be leaving my side ever again." The magic hummed around them gladly as they rested in each other's embrace.

In a small little house surrounded by tall grass, Mrs. Snape sat with a tea service and a large smile upon her face.

"More tea, Mister..?"

"Malfoy…and no…I think I'm more than content drinking in that sight." The stately woman chuckled even as she leaned in as if imparting some grand secret.

"Imagine my shock to realize I've raised a voyeur." And they both chuckled even as their hurts filled with unimaginable happiness.

. . . . . .


End file.
